


Switched

by junmyeonish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonish/pseuds/junmyeonish
Summary: To what measures will the green-eyed-monster bring one? Byun Baekhyun, a cocky yet intelligent boy, has earned top ranks for years. But, when a new student arrived, it all changed. Freshman through Senior year's midterms Baekhyun had scored second to this guy every single time, which entailed unbearable suffering and humiliation. But now, it's different. With the final exams approaching and a scholarship and an all-expense paid trip to Bora-Bora on the line, just what extents will Baekhyun go to to beat Park Chanyeol?





	1. Every. Single. Fucking. Exam.

** HYEON-SEO YEAR IV ANNUAL MIDDLE TERM EXAM RESULTS **

**AVG: 580 - 700**

**1\. Park Chanyeol 698 - 700**

**2\. Byun Baekhyun 695 - 700**

**3\. Kim Hyunjin 687 - 700**

**4\. Park Chaeyoung 682 - 700**

**5\. Kim Wonpil 681 - 700**

If this were some kind of high school comedy movie, this would be the part where the protagonist, looking over the undesired results in disappointment, lets out an exasperated-

"Ugh."

Ever since highschool had started, Park Chanyeol was the name to score first place on every single exam. _Every. Single. Fucking. Exam._ Beginning term, middle term, and the ending term exams of first, second, and third year. Of course, since it was currently the end and results of the fourth year mid-term exams, the final - and most important - ones haven't occurred yet. But the outcome was inevitable anyway.

And Baekhyun hated that.

Before highschool, Byun Baekhyun was none but the number one student. He had gotten the highest scores on every single assessment. Teachers praised him, kids envied him, and parents wished that the successful child was their own (which once led to a near kidnapping situation but that's a story for another time). However, Baekhyun's academic royalty throne was quickly usurped by Park Chanyeol, the new student in their freshman year class. 

And _he_ took over.

At first, Baekhyun (with a brief mental breakdown in the bathroom stall) dismissed his second placing in the first year beginning term exam as a fluke. When he achieved second in the mid-terms as well, he assumed this 'Park Chanyeol' guy had some really good luck on the multiple choice part.

However, when the same outcomes outcame, Baekhyun still remaining second place, he, rage filled, began to think the 'Park Chanyeol' was some sort of robot the school had assembled in order to keep him from having too much self esteem (which, obviously, if they actually had it came to no avail). For starters, he had never had the guy in any of his classes, and secondly... who could score better than not Byun Baekhyun, but _the_ Byun Baekhyun?

Only was this conspiracy quelled in his junior year when he finally had classes with the mystery man. He came to find that 'Park Chanyeol' was very quiet, almost too quiet for being a giant and having such large ears. He never talked unless it was to Kim Jongin, a good looking hot-shot who was too dense to see all the girls and guys lining up for him. Otherwise, Chanyeol was as silent as a rock. The only interaction Baekhyun had with the guy were those few times Chanyeol had requested a pencil, to which Baekhyun would scoff and tell him to remember his belongings.

Baekhyun's unrelenting loathe for the guy was fashioned purely of jealousy. Well, to Baekhyun it was something along the lines of Chanyeol was out to get him. But yes, in simpler words: jealousy. Chanyeol seemed to be at least a tiny bit better at Baekhyun in every single thing. _Every. Single. Fucking. Thing._ It was like he was a superhuman.

In math, Chanyeol, despite not raising his hand often, would sometimes point out Baekhyun's flaws (as he would to others, but of course the belligerent boy didn't see that). In language arts he'd always, in one way or another, surpass Baekhyun's eloquent writing and snatch the teacher's praise. The same deal applied for every other class, especially physical education. Although Baekhyun wasn't the most athletic, he still managed to have an exceeding grade; which fluctuated when he started having classes with the giant who'd beat him at everything.

There was one particularly embarrassing moment when they were playing basketball for the class where Baekhyun had went for a jumpshot but got stuffed harshly by Chanyeol, causing the ball to go flying back at his own face. Forthwith a nosebleed and an enthusiastic _OOOOOHHHHH_ from practically every single other student.

Above all, Baekhyun especially hated that small, genuine smile Chanyeol's countenance would hold whenever he discovered that he had gotten first place on the exams.

Like now.

Lowering from his tippy toes, obscuring the board that was taunting him from his view, Baekhyun stalked over to the giant through the throng of other students trying to see their scores. Another thing Baekhyun hated about him was his height. Why did he get to be so tall? He didn't even have to get close to see the scores. He was also good looking, which made the matter even worse. It was all unfair.

"Yah! You!" The blonde shouted, jabbing a finger at the unsuspecting Chanyeol. He had pretty much snapped. All those years of seeing his name next to the number 2 had finally brought him to confront his assailant. "What is with you?!"

Chanyeol, possessing the _I'm-confused-and-a-bit-worried_ look, furrowed his brows in perplexion. "I... what do you mean?" He spoke with that deep voice Baekhyun _-shocker-_ also loathed.

"What- _what do I mean?!"_ Baekhyun sputtered, throwing in a dry scoff, "I _mean_ , how do you do it? What are you doing? Why are you out to get me like this? Hm? What do you have to say for yourself?" He took a threatening step closer, but realized it probably scared himself more than it did Chanyeol so he backed up. The action went unnoticed.

Chanyeol was unfazed, but quite confused. "You mean... how I get a good score? I study."

"Study?" Baekhyun repeated the word, more quietly, " _Study... study..."_ He looked up to face him. "What is this _study_ you speak of? What does this code word mean?"

"It means to go over your material before the-"

"I _know_ what study means you dumb fucking oaf." Baekhyun hissed, pointing an emphatic arm to the board (and accidentally hitting someone and having to awkwardly apologize before continuing back to the argument; but that's typically omitted in the stories), "What I'm trying to say is that I _know_ you're up to something. May not be I know what, but I know making me fail is all part of your devious little scheme!"

Chanyeol was a bit at a loss for words at the frivolous accusation. "You're... mad because you're second? Second place isn't fail-"

"Yes it is!" Baekhyun blew his bangs out of his eyes, his erratic movements had tousled his appearance. "Second place means I don't I get the scholarship _or_ the trip to Bora Bora!"

Hyeon-Seo, the prestigious high school, annually offered scholarships and an all-expense-paid trip to Bora Bora for the senior that scored the highest on the final exams. It was one of their methods for motivating students to reach for success. Baekhyun had been looking forward to those two things ever since middle school. He doubted Chanyeol even knew about the prizes until this year. Therefore, he deserved it more.

"I-" Chanyeol really didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be mean because it felt like yelling at an angry puppy. But, he reminded himself that Baekhyun wasn't a puppy but rather a bratty - and spoiled - kid, "I'm sorry that you're angry at yourself for not getting first place." He deadpanned. "But you don't need to take it out on me."

Baekhyun gasped rather melodramatically, eyes widening at the insult (despite his several thrown at the other). "You-"

"Sorry," Chanyeol interrupted to the other's mortal shock, "but I need to go." He shook his head, the guy was so childish. Albeit entertaining. If Baekhyun could be such a bitch, why couldn't he just a little? Chanyeol flashed an amiable (read: seeping with passive aggressiveness) smile, "You'll do better next time." He told him, giving the shorter a pat on his blonde head before turning on his heel just before Baekhyun could pop a cap of rage at him.

The latter's arms immediately went to smack the giant off, but before he could do anything Chanyeol was already walking away, leaving him red faced and fuming. _Who does he think he is?!_ "You-" He sputtered, then raising his voice to a shout.

"I'll make _sure_ I'm first place in the final, just you wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is my first fic (✿◠‿◠) it is published on wattpad under @doveish but i wanted to post it here too! i hope you like it uwu


	2. Selective Enlightenment

**"YOU HAVE** her father's love, Demetrius. Let me have Hermia's; do you marry him."

A small laugh elicited from the crowd of ensemble and others who weren't in the scene. The ends of Baekhyun's lips quirked slightly at his great delivery of the line. Egeus, or Kim Jongdae (who mostly got the role not because of his talent but rather because he looked good in a beard), was about to speak when they were interrupted by the director's directions.

"That's good for now. Moving on to scene two. Quince's House. I need Quince, Snug, Bottom, Flute, Snout, and Starveling on stage. Leads are dismissed." She directed.

"What flattering names." Baekhyun muttered, getting a chuckle from Kyungsoo, who played Theseus (he had almost gotten Hermia due to his height but luckily somebody else came in just in time for Kyungsoo to not fling himself off a building).

Kyungsoo was also Baekhyun's best friend since about the sixth grade, formed upon competition in which they both liked the same girl. She - unfortunately - moved away though. In anguish and going through the eleven stages of grief, the two found that they actually had a lot in common and became friends, despite their lover's quarrel. This all happened in about a week.

Ah, the dynamics of middle school relationships. Fascinating.

Now, back to the topic at hand, Baekhyun had been telling Kyungsoo all about this great 'plot' he had produced in order to score first in the final exams. However, he never told him exactly what the plot was, and brushed off any questions about it. So Kyungsoo had come to believe that Baekhyun was bluffing (which he did often). To this, Baekhyun promised he'd tell him after rehearsal, and right now was after rehearsal. Well, their rehearsal.

"So," Kyungsoo drawled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and tagging along with Baekhyun out of the auditorium, "What's your-"

"My plan?" Baekhyun raised a brow, "I'll text-"

"No. Tell me now." Kyungsoo could and would get scary if he was angry (and even if he wasn't).

"Er- okay..." Baekhyun stopped, then putting his bag on a bench and rifling through it as if he was going to get something to buy him time to fabricate a plan. The truth was that Baekhyun couldn't come up with any way to make himself better. It was as if he was the best he could be, which angered him as he thought about it. But, in that very moment of thinking how he couldn't get any better, an idea conjured:

_If I can't get any better (which isn't true, but we'll go with it), then Chanyeol could always get worse. Or perhaps just be irrelevant. Aha! Genius!_

One thing connected with another and Baekhyun felt like he could match wits with Albert Einstein. "Ah, so I left the physical copy at home." He zipped up his bag of bullshit and turned to the 'oblivious' Kyungsoo, "So my plan is to make him not eligible for the test."

"Elaborate."

"When the signups for eligibility for the prizes come, which is like next week, I'll make sure he's not there. If he doesn't show up then they'll assume he doesn't want the prizes, and then it won't matter what place he's in! Nor will it to the colleges!" Baekhyun was a bit too excited for coming off that he had been 'planning this for a while'.

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment, disappointment seeping across his features. "I see... so you're going to cheat and put someone else at a disadvantage because you're mad at the fact that Chanyeol is smarter than you?" Kyungsoo was actually quite intelligent himself, but the only thing he applied it to was ridding Baekhyun of his frivolous ideas.

Said frivolous idea maker shrugged, "That's one - rather harsh - way to put it. He's not smarter than me though. It's just no one knows the real genius I am." He got an 'uh-huh' look from the other. "And I prefer 'misinforming the school about Park Chanyeol's examination desires'."

"So lying."

"No." Baekhyun turned to face him, walking backwards as he suavely went out the door with two finger guns and a tongue click (and not falling on his ass like last time), "Selective enlightenment. Selective enlightenment to the school not by me, but by Park Chanyeol."

\---

And soon enough the day came wherein Hyeon-Seo's seniors would, if it was upon their aspirations, vouch eligibility for the expensive scholarship and the all-expense-paid trip to Bora Bora. So basically everybody who wanted a chance had to stay after for a quick ten minutes to write 'yes, I want this' on some piece of paper attached to a clipboard and then have to walk home because the buses already left. It was relatively pointless and just created a large crowd. However, as Baekhyun knew, Chanyeol wouldn't be in that big crowd. Varsity soccer practice lasted for about two hours which gave him enough time to sign up himself and then head to said place for the sabotage.

Baekhyun met Kyungsoo in the tiny space of room 212, size seemingly shrunk by the hordes of seniors rushing in to get it over with. 

"Heeeey," he dragged out the greeting as he draped an arm around his best friend's shoulders because he knew he hated that.

Kyungsoo bristled, pushing his arm off. "Hi... you're not still planning on sabotaging Chanyeol, are you?"

Despite the question, Kyungsoo's face said that he knew the (disappointing) answer. Baekhyun just grinned _smile off the haters._ "Yes, I am. He's at soccer so I'll stop him from getting here. Don't ask the logistics. Not because I don't know them. Just because I don't feel like sharing them with you."

Kyungsoo put his hands up in defense at the statement, "Don't worry. Wasn't gonna ask." 

"Okay, good..." Baekhyun's gaze was suddenly caught by something being passed around. "There's the clipboard!" He identified, leaving the other in _wait-what-where-are-you-going_ as he fought through the crowd and procured the board. After he found his name on the checklist, coloring the 'eligible' box, Baekhyun rushed right out.

In such a rush that he walked smack-dab into another person.

The teacher, who looked quite pressed as a stack of papers flew from her hands, apologized tersely as she gathered everything into a messy pile. There was a moment of hesitation because on one hand, as a student Baekhyun had the obligation to help, but on the other he had somewhere to be. But seemingly so did she. Ultimately, his inner teacher's pet got the better of him and he ended up helping her pick up whatever it was and apologizing before they parted ways.

After walking around the school's campus for about forty-five minutes trying to locate the soccer field Chanyeol's practice was on, Baekhyun mentally facepalmed when he realized it was literally on the last field (out of thirteen amongst a vast property) that he checked. The one also right in front of the building. He could have saved himself that trek through the humidity all if it wasn't for _No, there's probably something actually important going on there._

Baekhyun was half right. Along with the soccer team practicing on the large field, other groups and extra-curricular activities were going on around it, which luckily gave Baekhyun good disguise, for he wasn't the typical guy to be seen at a sports field. Quickly fixing his appearance, he weaved through the people to find the bench where the soccer players had their stuff. Now, for contemplating what exactly to do...

Unfortunately, Baekhyun hadn't seen the ball coming right at his head. The next thing he new, he was on the ground with a ringing feeling pulsating in his skull. The dark gray sky began to churn.

It was Kim Jongin who came to help him up, frantically apologizing. Baekhyun was quickly mesmerized by the male's beauty, as perhaps he died and this was an angel welcoming him to hell, but shook it off. Did the ball really hit him that hard?

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Jongin asked, putting the ball to his hip.

"I- uh..." Baekhyun glanced around the different groups, trying to make something at least believable up. "I'm actually a cheerleader."

"But you're-"

"A guy cheerleader. Yes. They exist." Baekhyun nodded his head. _I think._

"Really? Wow, you're lucky." Jongin went on to explain how the soccer team had a bad view of them and the coach wouldn't let them even interact with the girls. Baekhyun's head started to hurt even more at the boy's rambling.

But soon he saw that practice had gotten off (had Jongin only talked to him because he wanted to get out of training? He had never interacted with him otherwise) and quickly stopped him, "Yeah, that sounds great, but I really have to go now."

"Oh. Well, see you around!" Jongin turned, but then as an afterthought, he added, "Maybe i'll see you cheering on one of our games at the sidelines!"

Baekhyun smiled very awkwardly, giving finger guns, "You betcha..." He said weakly, then turning to the subject at hand.

Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol only had about ten minutes left to sign up, because most after school things ended at that time and the rest, as if by some destiny, happened to be cancelled on that particular day. Plus, the sports players usually didn't get high scores (Kim Jongin as a prime example) so the school didn't prioritize giving them time. When the giant's round eyes scanned in his direction, Baekhyun immediately panicked and ducked right under the bleachers. Now that he thought about it, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to keep this guy here for a good ten minutes.

That was until he saw two cleated feet plant themselves right in his reach.

Not long after, Chanyeol's deep voice sounded, and Baekhyun realized that everyone else had left and that a slight rain had started. It didn't look like the other took much care though. "Hi Eomma, could you give me a ride? It's a storm."

He was on a call. This was Baekhyun's chance. Advancing to the cleats, he tried as discretely as possible to untie the laces. Whenever Chanyeol would move slightly he would practically have a heart attack, but he managed to get them undone. It was hard to not make noise as he was crouched on a bunch of pebbles. A light sweat broke as Baekhyun then started to wind them around the beam under the bench seat.

"I thought you got the car fixed though..." Chanyeol muttered, "Your leg?" Baekhyun barely paid any mind to the conversation as he wound more and more. Thunder boomed at one point, making him freak out and practically have to start the whole thing over. "Oh. I see. I'm fine walking... no, it's okay, I'd rather walk..."

Baekhyun finally finished his masterpiece when Chanyeol said a brief goodbye and hung up. Just as Baekhyun saw his hand reach for the water bottle, he had the impulse to snatch it. So he did. The other hand didn't get the bottle, "What the...?"

At Chanyeol's confusion, Baekhyun couldn't help but grin. Here he was, triumphant as could be, shutting down the only thing in his way from Bora Bora and a scholarship. Now the money his parents had saved for him could go to other lifetime necessities, like a brand new sportscar. Ah, how great this was.

So great that he almost forgot to rub in his victory. Walking out from under the bleachers (and immediately regretting it because it had started to downpour the moment he did...), he leant against the railing as he watched Park Chanyeol struggle with the shoelaces and ducking his head under the seat trying to see what the hell just happened. "Having trouble?" Baekhyun simpered. "Seems like a pretty tied up situation you got there..."

Chanyeol's head snapped to him, a look on his face one unfamiliar to Baekhyun: not calm, cool, or reserved. "What the hell? Dude, this isn't funny, I really have to go somewhere-"

"Somewhere as in back to the school to make yourself eligible for the scholarship and the trip?" Baekhyun didn't actually wait for him to answer, "Sorry, Chanyeol, but unfortunately you won't be making that."

"What?"

"Don't remember," Baekhyun spat, quirking a brow. His tone was condescending as ever, his villian-like persona highlighted by the distant booms of thunder. "As I told you earlier, I'm making _sure_ that I get the prizes. That scholarship and that trip will belong to absolutely nobody in Hyeon-Seo highschool but Byun Baek-"

Unfortunately for Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, their quarrel was interrupted by an electric charge of about five hundred million volts that, out of anywhere else in the planet of Earth, struck the bleachers on the left side of field one at Hyeon-Seo High School. 

And that was when the two worlds of Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol went berserk.


	3. Unnatural

**WHEN BYUN BAEKHYUN** woke up in the hospital, he felt _big. ___

He felt as if his legs were longer, as if his shoulders were wider, as if his hands had grown; as if his entire body had enlarged. The moment his eyes fluttered open - only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and have to squint to actually see things - he felt _unnatural._ It took more effort than usual to sit himself up, but figured it was probably some kind of drug the doctors got paid to put in him.

"Curse profiting over forcing pharmaceutics on..." As he spoke, Baekhyun realized his voice was at least an octave deeper. And he usually didn't suffer from morning voice.

"What the... Hello?" For a second Baekhyun looked around, making sure he wasn't just miming to speak (assuming there would be some deep-voiced dude in the background saying exactly what he was thinking) and this was actually him talking. "Hi. My voice. It's actually kind of hot. Hello~ Woah~" He continued to make some rather bizarre noises. _"Weewooweewoo,_ is this the drugs? Cool! _Eyahhhhhh-."_

"Sir, _please,"_ His melody was interrupted, "quiet down, there's another patient in the room." The nurse, whose presence Baekhyun wasn't aware of, told him. Her hands rested on a cart that he had also not realized was there. Baekhyun felt his face heat at being caught acting like a total fucking idiot. Weren't hospitals supposed to have privacy? Her eyes were hidden under a clipboard that she read off of. "Park Chanyeol, yes? You-"

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned, "No, this is Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

The nurse gave him a look as if he had three heads (or perhaps just a super hot deep voice), "Sir... I swear I just checked up on a Byun Baekhyun. Actually, you two were brought in together."

"Oh, easy mistake," Baekhyun drawled, "You just got our names mixed up. _I'm Baekhyun._ The oaf with the big ears is Chanyeol." Said the boy with rather large ears.

He elicited an even more incredulous look from the nurse. It was as almost if something was off. The nurse glanced to her clipboard once more before beginning gently, "Sir... I'm not sure if you remember... but you were indirectly struck by lightning. It's a miracle how you're not gravely injured, much more, even alive. The same goes to... _Chanyeol."_

Now that was definitely not something Baekhyun was expecting to hear.

But as he thought about it, bits and pieces of the memory began to return to him. His hands that leant on the railing, Chanyeol sitting on one of the bleacher's seats. He remembered his purpose and approximately what time it was (5:03PM as he had found the correct field) and the encounter with Jongin and everything else before that moment he was zapped with millions of volts of electricity. After that and before he woke up was a mystery. He no inkling of what it had felt like. He had forgotten everything after the loud boom of thunder. But if Seoul National UV Hospital said it happened, it happened.

"I..." Baekhyun started, aghast. Out of all the people in the world, he, Byun Baekhyun, was the one to be chosen by an electric shock in the air...

"Damn. That's awesome."

"Awesome?" The nurse repeated, "It's _awesome_ that you're even alive." Baekhyun didn't miss the mocking of his words. She shook her head, with pursed lips walking out of the small curtained area they were contained in.

Baekhyun was still wowed. Did he have a cool scar? Perhaps a lightning bolt shaped one like Harry Potter? It was surreal, hearing that he was struck by lightning. He knew, courteous to arbitrary internet searches at ungodly hours of the morning, that the chances of being struck by lightning were around three-hundred thousand to one. And he was that one. Maybe the world had finally noticed how special he was.

Locating a hand mirror, Baekhyun picked it up, facing it to himself when he realized...

\---

When Park Chanyeol woke up in the hospital, he felt _small._

He felt as if his legs were shorter, as if his shoulders were slimmer, as if his hands had shrunk, as if his entire body had gotten smaller. The moment his eyes fluttered open - only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and have to squint to actually see things - he felt _unnatural._ It took more effort than usual to sit himself up, but figured it was probably some kind of drug the doctors got paid to put in him.

He suddenly felt a sharp ache to his side which called for a pain filled groan. With that pain filled groan, he noticed how light his voice sounded. As if he had sucked in some helium and knocked up the tone an octave. _What the..._ "Uhh-"

"Byun Baekhyun, you're awake." A nurse pushing a cart and holding a clipboard came into the small curtained stall, "How are you feeling?"

The _Byun Baekhyun_ was completely missed on Chanyeol's part. He propped himself up against the headboard, scratching his head. "A bit of a stomach ache... I'm alright." He took notice that his hair felt a bit different and held his hand in front of him. That looked different too. Why was everything so _off?_ "What... did you guys give me? What happened?" He looked up.

The nurse went on to repeat what she had said to the other, explaining that he and one other were indirectly struck by lightning and then brought here. "Also, Chanyeol is in the stall next to yours. You guys are free to go whenever you feel fit. Everything has been taken care of and your emergency contacts are on their way."

Chanyeol had caught the part where she told him Chanyeol was in the other room. "Wait, I think you're mistaken. I'm Park Chanyeol."

The nurse gave him a strange look, as if she had gotten déjà vu. "Chanyeol said he was Baekhyun, Baekhyun said he was Chanyeol. _Aish..."_ She muttered, then looking up, "Don't worry. The side effects will wear off soon. You were only given sedatives. Your thinking might be a bit irrational for now."

"I- okay, thank you." Chanyeol smiled weakly as she left, then standing. He knew there was something off with his mind at the moment and didn't want to bother the nurse anymore. He dug through his memory, trying to recall what had happened. After that, he tried to deduct _why_ it had happened.

His conclusion was that this was all Byun Baekhyun's fault. After the confrontation in the hallway when the scores were released, Chanyeol didn't really think much about it. For one, he didn't like drama, and, in his whole hearted opinion, he thought Baekhyun was kind of a spoiled brat who was too pussy to do anything anyway. It wasn't a secret that he was wealthy. And it was blatantly obvious by his attitude (and brand name attire) that he was spoiled.

It was Baekhyun who had tied him to the bleachers, Baekhyun who was pissed about getting a lower score so he had _sabotaged_ him. Now Chanyeol was the one pissed. Although getting struck by lightning was a pretty good reimbursement of karma, it wasn't enough. Baekhyun didn't learn his lesson the Chanyeol way (note that there is no such 'Chanyeol way', the narration of this phrase was inclined purely due to eloquence purposes). Chanyeol was struck too, but he wouldn't let that stop him from teaching that kid what's right.

Abruptly hopping off of the hospital bed (and cringing at the frigid floor beneath his bare feet), he, stumbling at first, stormed right out of the stall, heading to the one next to it. As of then, it was closed. _Park Chanyeol_ was scribed on a small, impromptu sign.

Tearing open the pristine curtain, the absolute last thing Park Chanyeol expected to see was Park Chanyeol, sitting on the bed with wide eyes holding a mirror to his face.

The absolute last thing Byun Baekhyun expected to see was Byun Baekhyun, chest heaving in his hospital gown sporting a wide eyed look identical to his.


	4. A Total Shocker

**"CHANYEOL?!"**

The two shouted in unison, Baekhyun at his own reflection and Chanyeol at the clone of him sitting on the hospital bed. Faster than lightning, the latter ripped the mirror out of his hands to find that _he_ was Byun Baekhyun. He had that blonde hair and small figure and honey voice he had came to be annoyed at. He titled the mirror, trying to conclude that it was just a taped picture inside the frame, but his angle of Byun Baekhyun's face only moved with his hand. Although he was Chanyeol, he was Baekhyun. Although Baekhyun was Baekhyun, he was Chanyeol.

In other words, they had-

"Switched..." Chanyeol, in Baekhyun's body, muttered, full of incredulity. Was this really happening? He looked up at his own body. It was so strange seeing that foreign look on his face: the look that said he was about to cry. Chanyeol never cried. The last thing he wanted to see was himself cry. Now that he had a different perspective, he kind of _did_ have large ears. He also looked much bigger. There were so many things he noticed right on the spot that he hadn't caught in the last seventeen years of living. This only freaked him out more.

"I..." Baekhyun was on the brink of tears, _"No, no, no,_ this can't be happening. This couldn't have happened. This is a dream, right?!" Getting off of the bed, he cupped Chanyeol's - well, his own - shoulders in his large hands. It was terrifying to look at himself, despite how calm he looked. He shook Chanyeol's shoulders, "Right?!"

Chanyeol reciprocated with a hard shove, discovering how strange it was to bring violence upon his own body. "Stop." He demanded, putting his hands up defensively. He had the front of a calm boy, he had gotten accustomed to hiding his emotions, but on the inside he really was panicking. "There has to be some sort of-"

"Explanation?! Like what?!" Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair (Chanyeol flinching when he gripped at it rather hard), pacing around the enclosed space.

"If you'd just stop shouting and calm the fuck down!" Chanyeol raised his voice, causing the giant to stop in his tracks and turn his terror-stricken face to his. "Panicking won't do us anything. You're smart, you should _know_ that." He spat.

When Baekhyun had nothing to rebut, Chanyeol continued to assess the situation. "So we both got electrocuted from lightning striking the bleachers therefore getting millions of volts of electricity into us both at the same exact time. And from that process we somehow switched bodies."

"So to switch back we must shock ourselves with millions of volts of electricity?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol cringed at hearing his own voice saying such stupid things.

"No." He scoffed in disbelief, "We're lucky to even be alive right now. What do you think would happen if we were to try again? That's basically suicide." At Baekhyun's slow nod, Chanyeol shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"So we're just going to have to live with it? In that case, I would rather die." Baekhyun crossed his arms. It was dawning on him that his plans of everything - from what he was going to eat for dinner to where he was going to go to college - was all of the too sudden put at jeopardy. It was overwhelming.

Chanyeol restrained smacking the other upside the head, for he didn't want to hurt his own body. "Don't think I'm too excited about this either." He spat, "I'm not letting you do shit to my body. And if this really what it is, then we need some ground rules."

Baekhyun laughed dryly, "Ground rules? What is this-?"

"One," Chanyeol interrupted, "don't say or do anything that will ruin my relationships. Two, no intentionally hurting my body. Three, don't do anything weird. Four-"

"Weird?"

"Weird."

At the blank look on Baekhyun's face, Chanyeol huffed in annoyance. "God, for such a _genius_ you're worryingly dense. I _mean_... just don't jerk off or anything."

Baekhyun's face turned into one of understanding, but then complaint. "But a guy's gotta pleasure himself some-" 

Chanyeol snapped. "Don't look at my dick and I won't look at yours, okay?"

"Bitch, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"You know, I'm really going to-"

"Baekhyunnie!" The shrill voice of a woman interrupted the conversation (read: argument about touching their private parts) as Byun Baekhyun's - what Chanyeol assumed by the asphyxiating hug he was pulled into - mother came in.

The woman let go, holding him out arms length. To Chanyeol's utter horror and displeasure, she smooched two large kisses on both sides of his face, cupping his cheeks with gentle hands. Behind Baekhyun's mother's shoulder, the boy himself seemed to be getting a kick out of it, covering his mouth with his hand. Chanyeol was glaring at himself laughing at him.

"Oh, honey," She turned his burning face back towards her, "are you okay? I can't believe this happened." She mewled, bringing him in for another hug. Chanyeol had trouble breathing from the perfume the woman seemed to have bathed in before coming. Shameless, just like her son.

"Yes," Chanyeol managed to squeak out, "I'm fine."

Mrs. Byun looked him in the eyes rather doubtfully, welling tears vivid in her own, "My strong baby. Yes, of course, you are fine," She went along with it, although Chanyeol really _was_ fine other than the fact he was being coddled by a middle-aged woman he didn't even know and that he had been struck by lightning and that he was in someone else's body. When she finally withdrew, she then took notice of Baekhyun, just standing there watching his mother in another boy's body. "Is this..."

"That's Baek- Chanyeol." Chanyeol said, catching his slip-up. "He's the other guy who was struck. He's okay too. He goes to my school. He was touching the bleachers when I was so we both got shocked." He watched as his 'mother' gave the guy a brief hug and cringed when Baekhyun smiled contently. Luckily, his mother didn't notice.

"Alright, are you ready?" Mrs. Byun looked to Chanyeol with a teary-eyed smile.

"One second," Chanyeol said, "could you wait outside? I have to get my things."

"Of course," Mrs. Byun took the fabricated excuse and headed out, then leaving the two alone. Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun. It was strange to be so short, now everything was from a different perspective.

"Does your phone have a passcode?" Chanyeol asked, "And do you have my number-"

"My passcode is 2267. And who do I go home with? Where do you live? Who's supposed to pick me up?" Baekhyun barraged him with questions, an afraid look on his face pressuring the tears about to fall.

"You're so emotional," Chanyeol muttered. He then thought about the question though. Who _was_ going to get him? It certainly wasn't his mother. Should he take Baekhyun with him? However, the question was answered when the curtain opened once more.

This time, it revealed a broad, intimidating guy who's height towered even Chanyeol's (well, Baekhyun's height). Now, to Chanyeol himself, who was currently short, his mother's boyfriend looked even more threatening as his eyes glanced over his small frame to meet Baekhyun's eyes. "Your mother got a call and told me to come get you." He stated, devoid of any emotion.

Baekhyun's eyes darted to Chanyeol, clearly anxious of the guy. Chanyeol didn't blame him, for he always dressed as if he had just came from a bar fight. He didn't exactly take care of himself. It, despite Chanyeol's small family already being of low income, made him feel ashamed whenever he was around the guy.

But Chanyeol said nothing. Baekhyun could suffer the consequences of sabotaging him. "I'll see you." Chanyeol muttered to the latter, giving a respectful nod to his mother's boyfriend before heading to find Mrs. Byun.

Baekhyun stared after Chanyeol as he watched him leave in his own body. He had no idea of Chanyeol's living situation, but hoped that this spine-chilling guy was just the chauffeur for his ride home. Everyone had those, right? He didn't get his hopes up...

People are like latitude and longitude lines, except that there's no longitude lines. In other words, everyone's arrangement is like latitude lines: parallel. Sometimes people get close, and so do these lines (as they can be deduced to very small units). But they never cross. So what happens when the paradox ensues? The parallels intersect?


	5. Home Versus Home

**THE RIDE HOME** was completely silent excluding the old rock that played just above the a of white noise. It wasn't that Baekhyun didn't want to speak, it was just that he was too preoccupied with scrutinizing every inch of his - well, Chanyeol's - face in the passenger seat mirror. Chanyeol's mothers boyfriend, or the 'chauffeur' as Baekhyun liked to think (in vain hopes that this guy was just giving him a lift) didn't make any effort to converse with him despite his trauma, so Baekhyun surmised their relationship wasn't the closest. He also looked terrifying to talk to, as if one word would elicit an explosion.

They soon turned a corner which had evaded light long ago to reveal a cul de sac. Partially dilapidated buildings stood on either side housing small businesses, apartment complexes, cheap motels, and other purposes. Meanwhile, Baekhyun hadn't discovered much (much as in any imperfection) on Chanyeol's face other than one of his ears was slightly larger than the other and if he smiled very widely one of his eyes would seem like it was looking at the other but that might have been Baekhyun making it up to maintain his visual pride. In other words, Chanyeol basically had no flaws, it wasn't fair.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol's mother's boyfriend's gruff voice asked, causing Baekhyun to flinch in his seat. He had been so silent he forgot he was there.

The creepily wide smile the aforementioned had held in the mirror fell as he diverted his eyes from his reflection. "Had something in my teeth." He fabricated.

The guy just grunted before (to Baekhyun's shock) swerving right into a driveway that was so small Baekhyun would consider it a sidewalk. He was thrown at the window, which earned another strange look before he got out of the truck. Baekhyun looked upon the house, which wasn't actually a house but a duplex lodged between other buildings of the similar.

_This place is creepy,_ Baekhyun immediately thought as he stepped out of the pick-up truck, slamming the door so it would actually shut and followed Chanyeol's mother's boyfriend into the door on the right side. _113._

_I want to go home I don't like it here can I run away-_

The house was, in relationship to Baekhyun's prior knowledge which based solely on his own living conditions, rather unkempt. It was much different than the villa he resided; almost old fashion, even. As he slipped off his shoes (to replace them with what he hoped were his own slippers), he saw a woman reclined on the couch watching a small flatscreen. Her legs were kept under a large comforter as she ate what looked like mac-and-cheese. Chanyeol's mother's boyfriend went to join her on the couch, mumbling something Baekhyun didn't hear.

He tried to control his inquisitive - and perhaps a bit condescending, but that was more of a normal demeanor, - gaze as he looked around the house, trying to locate what was his room. The whole place had a smell of incense with an underlying aroma of old fast food. The kind of life portrayed in Baekhyun's nightmares of flunking finals and not getting into his dream college.

"Yah! You know you're not supposed to go in there." The familiar brusque voice startled Baekhyun as his hand froze on the doorknob.

Then a feminine voice intervened. "Sung-Ho, don't yell," Chanyeol's mother scolded, "he's only ten feet away. He can hear you." And then some mumbled voices washed away by the TV until, "Why are you going into my room? Hun, are you really okay?"

Baekhyun took his hand off the other doorknob he had tried, internally cursing himself for having the worst luck. He turned, searching for any other door when he found one right next to a large... cage?

Upon investigation, Baekhyun discovered it was some type of critter living in there. It must have been something on the bigger side since the cage was almost as tall as he was. Should he feed it? He opened it up, reaching his hand towards the water bowl when he suddenly felt a sandpapery (and wet?) thing glide across his finger.

Baekhyun's arm immediately shot out of the cage, but not before hitting his elbow on the other door he hadn't opened (there were two that opened from the middle) and causing a reverting slam. He swore quietly as he quickly shut the door, squeezing his eyes in pain and feeling his elbow.

"Ddori bite you again?" Chanyeol's mother looked over, "I told you years ago we shouldn't have gotten that forsaken ferret. Now go shower, it's late."

Baekhyun turned to the cage again, seeing a cinnamon and snow critter lapping up the water spilled on the cage's floor within the hassle. He shook his head in discontempt before heading into the, luckily, correct room. _This guy seriously has a fucking ferret?_

\---

The far-fetched childhood whims of occupying the life of contemporary royalty was quickly reminisced by Chanyeol when he entered the house. Emitting pure grandeur, his - well, Baekhyun's - jaw hit the floor as his eyes scanned the spacious frontroom. The whole place fit an elegant alabaster-mahogany-dark grey hue palette, styles and placements of furniture much akin to ones he had seen in reality shows. Or pornos.

"Baekie, hun, are you alright?" The high toned voice he hadn't gotten quite accustomed to inquired, Baekhyun's mother raising a worried brow. Despite the prissy façade, Chanyeol had discovered that she was an extremely nice woman. Her son was lucky; spoiled.

"Yeah." He replied, startled by his own voice. He also wasn't used to how higher it was.

She gave him a look, the kind of look Chanyeol had long stopped hoping his own mother would give him. "Are you sure? You're usually very talkative..."

It was a couple more seconds of eye contact (both sides uneasy, but for two different reasons) before she gave up questioning her son's vagary. He had just gotten struck by lightning, after all. Of course things would be different. "Alright, I'll make you something, okay? How about jook? That always helps with sickness..." She gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You go wash up and get comfortable, okay?"

Chanyeol nodded slightly, hoping he was navigating the place correct as he headed up the sublime staircase. Fortunately enough, Baekhyun's room's door was left ajar and it was practically right off the staircase so he let himself in.

The room looked like any other seventeen year old's, decorated with the (still matching aforementioned palette) necessities and extras. Shelves were packed with miscellaneous books, pictures, and other means of memorabilia while the walls held several posters Chanyeol didn't care to see exactly what was on them right now. Perhaps the work of the placebo effect, he was actually starting to feel a bit nauseous. Or perhaps it was that he had been staring straight into his eyes using Baekhyun's body sized mirror for the last five minutes.

_To the drawers,_ Chanyeol prompted himself, Baekhyun's legs bringing him to the mahogany dresser. He opened the top left drawer at random, figuring he'll just get one of everything. He was still wearing the uniform Baekhyun was wearing when he had been leaning on the bleachers giving a malicious monologue.

Immediately cringing when he caught sight of the appalling red poka-dot boxers, he tried to find the most flattering (as flattering as Baekhyun's undergarments could get) pair when a voice suddenly sounded, scaring Chanyeol out of his wits.

"Baekhyunie, why are you in my room? Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you get a free pass into my stuff. And- oh... is that my... underwear?"


	6. Conduction of a New Life

**THE TWO** were asleep before they even knew it. The night previous consisted of a similar sequence of events: exploring the other's room (after Chanyeol was smacked by Baekhyun's brother and found the right room), showering (in which one refused to look at themselves, meanwhile the other...), getting dinner (where Baekhyun was appalled by the lack of choice and resorted to microwaved ramen), and falling asleep (in which neither actually fell asleep but had mental breakdowns about the whole situation).

And just like that, morning arrived. 

Baekhyun groaned as he rolled to his side, blindly reaching for his (well, Chanyeol's) phone that had started blasting _School Life_ by Stray Kids. That was the number one thing on his list of _things-I-don't-want-to-do_ , especially after the crazy dream he had. His whole being felt as if gravity had increased; heavy. It was hard to open his eyelids from the dried tears.

With that, he remembered that the crazy nightmare was reality.

He roused to a musty atmosphere, propping up on his elbows on a sunken mattress to examine the room using the little sunlight supplied from a small clerestory in the corner. Although the place was considerably cleaner than the rest of the house, it still disgusted Baekhyun. A body mirror across from the foot of the mattress gave Baekhyun the subtle reminder that he was in Park Chanyeol's body.

_Okay but why can't I wake up looking like this?_

He clicked on Chanyeol's phone (of which had a passcode he didn't know) to see the time was about a half hour before school started. His eyes widened in alarm, realizing he'd be late! It at least took him an hour to get ready, not even including his – light – makeup and wardrobe. Would he be scolded? Get a bad attendance grade? He had perfect marks! He couldn't ruin that!

But, that was when he reminded himself, _oh, right, this isn't my life._

_Fuck this. I'm not going._ Baekhyun decided. He didn't care if Chanyeol would be all alone; there was no way he could go to school. He was utterly exhausted both emotionally and physically. Besides, he didn't even know where he was in relation to the school and he wasn't keen on hitching a ride with Whositwhatsit-Hoe.

Exiting his room met Baekhyun with a better sight of the house than last night. Miscellaneous items strewn upon surface over surface was the most prominent factor of the disorganization. He quickly spotted Chanyeol's mother on the same couch she was on the night previous, eyes trained on a screen until she looked up upon her son's entrance.

"Oh, you're up early," she smiled, "Why didn't you do the dishes last night?"

And Baekhyun's eyes went straight to the kitchen sink, of where at least a dozen items lay dirty.

_Oh._

But now was not the time to worry about child labor. Now was the time to put on his act. Harnessing his theatre powers, Baekhyun fixated his disposition into one much reminiscent of a dying old woman. He hunched his back the slightest bit, leaning against the threshold of the door with eyes half shut, voice weak as he spoke, "I'm feeling really sick, Mom..." He almost flinched at the foreign tone, having forgotten the new voice.

Chanyeol's mom looked up at _Mom_ as if the kid playing hooky in front of her wasn't her child. Baekhyun mentally cursed himself. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I... after the hospital my stomach wouldn't stop hurting," Baekhyun fabricated, "and I threw up last night. Several times. I feel like crap, I can't go."

"But your attendance..." His mother tried weakly.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun sniffled for dramatic effect, "I just can't."

His mother pursed her lips before nodding slowly. "Alright," She nodded, looking a bit more bothered than Baekhyun would have thought. "But Yoora's coming today. Make sure to clean up the house before she gets here. Sung-Ho's taking me for another checkup."

_Score!_ Baekhyun pumped an imaginary fist, hiding the slightest of a smile on his face. He didn't know who Yoora was; he assumed they were a family friend or something. He veiled his relief in a solemn nod before he headed back into his room, coughing emphatically before shutting the door and slumping back down onto the mattress, picking up Chanyeol's phone. _Now for the password to this damn thing..._

\---

It was so weird.

It was so weird waking up an hour earlier than Chanyeol normally did. It was so weird getting a breakfast served to him rather than having to make his own. It was so weird to not have to wear a blanket around his shoulders because it was freezing. Chanyeol felt as if he had been gifted a respite to his normally hectic life, being in another body the price, perhaps.

He was about halfway awake when he was getting driven to school by Baekhyun's brother (who still refused to look at him from the incident last night). At first, Chanyeol had considered not going, but then he thought better of it. It wasn't fair to Baekhyun, no matter how much he hated the boy, to ruin his attendance just because he didn't want to go.

The car took a sudden halt, curtesy to Baekbeom's amateur driving skills as the doors unlocked. "You never stop talking. It was relieving." He stated out of the blue, not sparing him a glance.

"No problemo," Chanyeol muttered, stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

Now, he just had two (thousand) problems: Where was he to go? Who were Baekhyun's friends? Yes, he did have a few classes with him, but he never paid attention to him that much. Definitely not enough to know who he hung out with. He didn't even know the guy's personality save for the spoiled brat part (under the assumption that Baekhyun had more to him than an angry rat).

It was hard to navigate around the hallways at Baekhyuns height. Chanyeol longed for his 6'1 body right then. Across the hall he then spotted Jongin. It was a relief to see his close friend.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol called, heading over, "God, man, I'm so glad you're here. I feel like I'm going insane–"

"Excuse me?" Jongin turned to Chanyeol, the latter realizing he was in the middle of a conversation. Minseok, from the soccer team, who Chanyeol was also friends with, gave him a weird stare.

And that was when Chanyeol realized who he was. A stranger. Literally what he was _just_ thinking about. He had to look up to meet Jongin's eyes who started speaking, "Oh, hi Baekhyun." At Chanyeol's wide-eyed and flustered stare he asked, "Uhm... are you alright?"

Minseok mumbled something to Jongin before backing away, giving a last look to Chanyeol who was currently wanting to disappear. "Y-yeah, I'm great!" He sputtered, contemplating what to do and why he had been so stupid.

Although the situation was extremely awkward, kind-hearted Jongin still made an attempt to be friendly. "How are you...?" The statement sounded more like he was questioning whether he should say that or not. A pity statement. Like he wanted to leave. The awkwardness increased.

"Good. I..." _If I just make a run for it... will he chase me? Maybe if I just-_

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol suddenly heard a shout, subsequently feeling a deathly grip on his arm. He turned his head to see the large doe eyes of Do Kyungsoo, a quiet kid who he rarely saw other than the halls.

Kyungsoo stopped, furrowing his brows at the other. He looked to Chanyeol.

And then to Jongin.

And then back to Chanyeol again.

And then back to Jongin again.

And finally, back to Chanyeol.

A look of _the-fuck-is-going-on?_ appeared on his face before Kyungsoo gave a sickly sweet smile to Jongin, "Sorry, but I have to take him. Important doctors appointment."

And then Chanyeol was practically dragged across the school by a kid he barely even knew whilst replaying the most awkward moment in his life in his head.

_Oh my god, that was so fucking embarrassing–_

**_SMACK!_**

"OW!" Chanyeol immediately yelped, lifting a hand to his head as Kyungsoo restrained himself from another hit. Chanyeol never knew a guy so small could be so feisty. But then again, he was small now too.

"Why didn't you answer your fucking phone!?" Kyungsoo was borderline screaming, which was probably why he had dragged Chanyeol's ass to somewhere he wouldn't be caught, "I was so worried about you! Everyone's saying you were _struck by lightning_ and you ignore all my calls and now you come waltzing into school talking to _Kim Jongin_ like everything's okay!? What the hell is wrong with you!? And since when you even socialize with airheads like him!?"

Chanyeol's wide eyes almost challenged Kyungsoo's as he tried to proess everything. He ignored the comment about Jongin, for what he had said was true, however hard to admit. But was Kyungsoo Baekhyun's best friend? When Chanyeol slowly took out his phone from his pocket, pressing the button on the side to see the contact name _eggsoo_ claiming over a hundred notifications, his question was answered. In all honesty, Chanyeol had gotten the calls and texts, but he had forgotten the passcode Baekhyun told him amongst all of the _holy shit I'm in someone else's body._

"I forgot the passcode."

Then Kyungsoo was hitting Chanyeol with Baekhyun's phone, articulating each number with each hit. "Two! Two! Six! Seven! It's! Not! That! Fucking! Hard-"

"YAH!" Chanyeol finally snapped, grabbing Kyungsoo's arm and shoving it off, "I just got struck by lightning and you're yelling at me for forgetting his- my passcode!?"

Kyungsoo was about to hit him again when he lowered his arm, then looking on Baekhyun's phone and scrolling through everything with a sigh. "You're right. Sorry." He muttered, then looking up. "I was just worried..."

"It's okay." Chanyeol said exasperatedly whilst trying to soothe his injuries, "But there's a couple more things I forgot too..."

By _a couple more things_ , Chanyeol meant Kyungsoo had bring him to every single class (including lunch and asking if he was allergic to anything) and basically be his babysitter throughout the whole day under the excuse that he forgot everything due to being struck by lightning. Going through all of his– Baekhyun's classes wasn't as hard as Chanyeol thought. Luckily, the boy, despite his dumb as shit actions, was as good as him when it came to schoolwork and had easy notes to follow. This also meant he had the time to answer all of the people who approached him.

All day, Chanyeol had all kinds of people (even complete strangers) accost him with the same kinds of questions. _"Were you really struck by lightning?" "When?" Where?" "Why?" "Did it hurt?" and the occasional "How many fingers am I holding up?"_

It was only when Kim Jongdae, a guy who claimed his excessive amount of questions were for the 'school newspaper', asked "Wasn't Park Chanyeol struck too?" that Park Chanyeol realized that he hadn't seen Park Chanyeol all day.

_What the..._

"Yeah, he _was,"_ Chanyeol answered. "Excuse me." Without any further words, he left Jongdae where he was on the bench to find the teacher.

"Ms Jung?" Chanyeol addressed the woman holding a clipboard who turned to him with an inquisitive look, "Do you know if Park Chanyeol is here today?"

Ms Jung smiled, looking down on her papers to furrow her brows. "He hasn't showed up today at all. Did you need him for something?"

_Why am I surprised?_

"Ah, no, just wondering," Chanyeol tried to keep a friendly smile, "thank you." He bowed politely before turning. At that point, he wouldn't be surprised if steam was jetting from his ears.

Byun Baekhyun seriously had the audacity to skip!? Chanyeol couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, Chanyeol being in fault whatsoever meanwhile the other was all to blame, skipped!? Did he have no care for Chanyeol's attendance? For his classes? His work? Chanyeol knew it was only one day, but taking mostly (if not all) college courses and missing one day meant a _lot_ of work. Especially considering Chanyeol had overcome that desperate yearn to stay home and suffered all day, finishing Baekhyun's work and keeping his perfect attendance. Where was the equality? He was ready to smack some sense into him.

Despite this, Chanyeol still spent the rest of the day at school. Although running straight out and catching the first taxi he could seemed like a badass thing, it was very unlikely. Besides, he was too pussy anyway, even if he didn't want to admit it. Yet the good one and a half hours didn't extinguish his rage in the slightest. Right when the bell rang, he was in a sprint, catching the bus to his own house. His eyes aimed down at his phone as if he wasn't about to murder someone.


	7. Floor Ramen Isn't the Best Delicacy

**NOT ONCE** did Park Chanyeol ever think he would be breaking into his own house. Nor would he, if he were to imagine about aforementioned, think he would be doing so on an average Wednesday afternoon in broad daylight. Nor did he think he would be doing it in the body of someone else whilst the sole purpose of sieging into his own home was to scold the person that had possessed his own because he was being an insufferable bitch and they were both switched in the first place because they were both struck by lightning in their senior year of highschool.

Things change.

"This is a fucking nightmare..." Chanyeol muttered in Baekhyun's voice as he jiggled the key to unlock the backdoor. Fortunately, he knew nobody would be home. His mother had told him days prior she had an appointment and those usually lasted hours. Typically, Sung-Ho would take her out to cheer her up after it too. In other words, Chanyeol had enough time to smack some sense into Baekhyun.

A bout of relief washed over the boy as he entered his own house again; a respite to catch his breath with the familiar smell of incense and underlying old food. It wasn't much, but it was home. It was the first time in that day Chanyeol had something _normal._

He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud yelp, followed up by a hissing sound that definitely didn't sound natural (nor from his ferret, despite the alien noises it made at ungodly hours in the morning). Chanyeol came in through the diminutive mudroom to spot himself, screeching and desperately trying to grab paper towels that were at the edge of the table to clean up the something hot he had spilled on himself.

_He makes me look like such a fucking idiot._

"Yah!" Chanyeol yelled, small voice booming throughout the house.

Baekhyun was startled by the noise, which caused even more of the microwavable ramen to spill over the top onto his quivering hands as he reflexively let go of it, dropping the cup on his toe where the rest of it spilled. He recoiled with another high-pitched screech, holding his toe as he hopped on one foot which only caused him to slip on the floor-ramen and land with a distasteful squelch on the linoleum floor.

But the utter abuse his own body just went through didn't quell Chanyeol's bull of anger. He marched right over (precautious the slightest to not make that same mistake himself– now that would just be movelike), pointing a finger not even an inch from Baekhyun's nose. "Why the hell weren't you at school!?"

Baekhyun had never seen himself look so angry, nor had he ever seen Park Chanyeol lose his composure. But right now he was beyond seething and looked like he was about to _kill someone,_ mind they were the only two in the room. The floor-ramen was starting to creep towards him, so he scooted back until he hit a cabinet.

"I was sick." Baekhyun stated, bluntness veiling fear.

"Bullshit!" Chanyeol immediately refuted, "That's bullshit and you know it! I can't believe you would do this! Well, I can, because you're an ill-mannered spoiled little bitch, but that's besides the point!"

He continued his tirade, "The point is, you have _no_ idea how much I suffered today. Not only did I make a total fool of myself, well, yourself, but that's besides the point, but I also literally had no idea what I was doing and I had to do all of _your_ schoolwork, which, by the way, is now finished, and felt like I was going insane because _you_ weren't there and I was all alone in someone else's life!"

"And plus, this was none but your fault. I'm completely innocent and I don't deserve this. Do you know how much work we get in a day? And you ruined my perfect attendance! _And_ you're missing soccer practice right now and I'm the goalie which is one of the most important people! We have a big game coming up so every practice is imperative! Switching bodies doesn't mean a fucking vacation, Baekhyun!"

Aforementioned's eyes had widened considerably and he looked like he was about to cry. Chanyeol didn't want to see himself cry. But at the same time he wanted to see Baekhyun cry. Cry tears of guilt for what he had done. What a mess.

However, he must have interpreted the welled up eyes wrong because Baekhyun was now also pissed. He slowly stood up, hands red from the ramen water that had seeped into his skin. He felt the slightest more powerful the way he towered over Chanyeol.

"You're blaming _getting struck by lightning_ on me!?" Baekhyun was aghast, "Seems you're really the fucking idiot. You think I wanted this to happen!? You really think I'm some sort of monster!?"

"You're the one who set it all up in the first place," Chanyeol rebutted, "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't do your devious little scheme! And now you're ruining my life because of it!"

"Ruining your life?" Baekhyun forced a dry laugh, "God, you're so damn dramatic. It's been a _day_ , Chanyeol, one." He held up a finger in the other's face, "Single. Day."

Chanyeol recoiled. _"I'm_ dramatic?! Look at you! You're the one who literally had a temper tantrum because your dumb ass didn't get first place on the midterms!"

"Okay, you know what," Baekhyun held a glare like no other, "just you wait!"

Chanyeol was waiting for him to continue, but apparently Baekhyun was intending for him to pull off the cinematic _'what.'_

"Jesus, just tell me." The shorter rolled his eyes.

"Until my man period." Baekhyun crossed his arms. "Then you'll really know suffering."

Chanyeol blanched. That was probably the dumbest thing he had ever heard come from his own mouth. Why did it have to be, out of all seven billion residents on Earth, _this_ guy in his body?

"In case you didn't take sixth grade health," Chanyeol reciprocated, "men don't get periods."

"They all say it until they get it."

"You're fucking stupid."

"No, you-" Baekhyun was distracted by a sudden vibrating sensation on his leg and pulled out Chanyeol's phone. The other immediately made a grab for it, but Baekhyun raised it above his reach as he denied the call, then angling it to see at the time. "Oh my god, it's four o'clock!"

"So?" Chanyeol crossed his arms, looking him up in the eyes.

_"So,"_ Baekhyun had a panicked glint in his eyes as his brows raised to his hairline, "you're missing rehearsal! And I'm Lysander!"

At the blank look on Chanyeol's face, he elaborated, "The lead!"

And at the prolonging blank look on Chanyeol's face, he translated, "The super duper important people!"

Baekhyun saw his own face lighten with understanding, and then change to contempt. "Well you're missing soccer. And I'm one of the _super duper important people_ there too."

"No one cares about sports."

"No one cares about theatre."

Cue the two exasperated sighs.

"Just give me my phone." Chanyeol held his hand out.

"Where's mine?"

And then Chanyeol got Baekhyun's phone out of his pocket, "Here. I forgot the password."

_Thank shit,_ Baekhyun thought as he took his best friend - besides Kyungsoo - back into his hands, haphazardly tossing the other his own device with an inaudible, but no doubt spiteful, mumble. The shorter barely caught it and sent a glare that was left on read amongst the other messages Baekhyun received.

Chanyeol sighed again, looking at the other who quickly became indulged in the screen. He hated how the guy had an ego so big that he wouldn't be the bigger person and admit his wrongdoings, nor merely apologize. Byun Baekhyun was definitely the worst guy to have an accidental body switch with.

"Look," Chanyeol softened his tone, suppressing his remaining rage and approaching the other, putting his hands over the screen Baekhyun's eyes were glued to. "I'm sorry for being so harsh. It's just that in order for this to work out and for us to find a solution, we need to work together, not against each other."

A distracted _"Mhm"_ emitted from the other as he didn't even do so as meet Chanyeol's eyes, brushing his hands off the screen (it was strange to make contact with his own body) and going back to what he was doing.

Chanyeol smacked the phone out of his hands, "You're not even-"

Before the statement could be finished, aforementioned heard the familiar sound of the door creaking open. Albeit the other didn't notice as he was currently drying off his device from the ramen-water, he snapped right to attention when Sung-Ho's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What's that smell?" The burly man's eyes scanned the kitchen, seeing the ramen-water and ramen all over the floor (which was now turning a sickly color and temperature), the dishes that Baekhyun never did, the house not cleaned, and worst of all, a friend over. "Who's this?"

"Uh..." Baekhyun looked down to his own body, suddenly having a major brain-fart. No, a brain diarrhea. No, a full blown brain bladder dysfunction as he stood there like a vegetable. Or a six-pack of chocolate laxatives.

"I'm Baekhyun," Chanyeol bowed politely, "his friend that..." He knew Baekhyun was in trouble for _something_ , for he was always himself, he just didn't know what. "That came over to inspect his, um, cleaning."

"It doesn't look like any cleaning was done." Sung-Ho replied.

"Looks can deceive," Baekhyun said tremulously, having regained his so seemed consciousness. He then kneeled down to the floor in synchrony of the man's eyes. "You- you see, it's so hygenic that you could eat off it. Literally. _Haha._ Want to try some?"

Chanyeol wanted to face palm. Or maybe face desk. Or maybe face void. Or maybe even face floor-ramen-water.

Sung-Ho cast a look that said he didn't even know the boy who was currently kneeling on the floor presenting spilt microwaved ramen as if it were chef's entree: more, to Baekhyun's relief, confused than angry.

"Clean this up by the time I get back. Your friend better be gone because we have some talking to do."

_Sike, mothafucker!_ Taunted Baekhyun's relief as the man turned and went right back out the door, which gave him approximately two minutes to do everything he was supposed to do the past eight hours.

"What do I do?!" Aforementioned looked to Chanyeol with a panic-stricken visage. Said had two options: help the guy clean as much as possible, or bounce out of there while he still could.

Park Chanyeol had always favored the number two over one. Even numbers came in organized pairs, while odds were just messy. "I don't know," he shrugged, "maybe you should've been paying attention to what I was saying instead of that damn phone."

He knew Baekhyun would certainly be punished. Whether a good yelling or something else, he didn't know. But what he did know was that it would contribute to giving the kid some damn sense and then he'd show up at school tomorrow.

"Toodles!" Chanyeol waved, flashing a small smile as he gingerly stepped over the lagoon of floor-ramen-water. Baekhyun made a grab for him, but Chanyeol was too fast and left the other to slip on said water and soak his knee into the mop reminiscent stuff with an unsavory squeesh.

If this were a superhero movie, this would be the point where Baekhyun raises his fists in the air and yells after his mortal enemy (who was now happily skipping out the back door) a tagline along the means of: _"You'll regret this, Park Chanyeol!"_


	8. You're Kidding, Right?

**THE FOLLOWUP ON** _"You'll regret this, Park Chanyeol!"_ was decided by Baekhyun, influenced by seething anger and the unjust punishment of cleaning the whole house before he was even allowed to get a wink of sleep whilst being watched like a hawk, to be skipping school again. 

It took about two hours to wash the house up and down, and it took about three to convince Chanyeol's mother that he was deathly sick. The first cost sore muscles, stifled complaints, and the not-so-occasional _EW WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!_ whilst the other went to the extents of drinking a shit ton of milk within the span of three minutes in hopes of being able to puke his guts out easier. But Baekhyun happened to do it without fingers since it never occurred to him that Chanyeol was lactose intolerant but he supposed he was lucky because he knew he was too pussy to make himself throw up anyways.

In other words, Baekhyun was desperate.

It had paid off though. He had enough hours to proceed with his mental breakdowns _and_ still get a full thirteen hours of sleep. The only stipulation was that in the morning he – despite his 'illness' – had to help Yoora get settled since her flight home had been delayed. Yoora was Chanyeol's sister. Baekhyun hoped she wasn't as insufferable as the giant.

Waking up the next morning was one of the most (although there were only two...) refreshing mornings Baekhyun had since the switch. He was able to wake up without the damned _Stray Kids_ alarm and make himself something nice with the subtle façade of suffering in his step. The house was lit by a jubilant daylight while translucent tendrils of steam floated the over rays of sunshine. It was actually pretty peaceful, Baekhyun thought, when he wasn't freaking the fuck out.

While scrolling through his phone and replying one-wordedly to Kyungsoo's _where are u u fucking whore_ texts, Chanyeol's mother spoke up for the first time that morning. "I actually need you to go meet Yoora. She got out of the airport fine but she needs another vehicle to bring all her stuff."

Baekhyun balked, "Why? And how am I even supposed to get there? It's not like I can drive." He whined. If his 'mother' thought he was sick then why the hell would she be making him go do errands?

Chanyeol's mother gave him a sharp look, hard eyes hiding confusion under authority. "It's not like I can even get up," She gave a subtle push to the blanket covering her legs on the couch. A large white cast was wound around her left from the foot to the mid-thigh; she looked as if she was going to be a mummy but they never finished the job. "And you have your license. I don't know why you would forget that... Take my old car."

Baekhyun was shut up by the sight of the large injury. He had knew at the back of his mind that Chanyeol's mother had some kind of health issue, but he never really payed enough attention to notice. But now he had to.

"Fine..." He muttered, getting up to find the keys.

And that was how, forty minutes and almost two pull-overs later, Baekhyun found himself in another dude's body at a humble café bordering the bustling metropolitan streets of Seoul. Sitting at one of the front windows, the other seat at the two person table was unoccupied as Baekhyun drummed his fingers impatiently. He kept his gaze locked on his phone for he had no idea what Yoora looked like and figured she'd just come to him.

Soon enough, the door burst open by what seemed like the wind as a short haired girl rushed in, a suitcase in her hand practically dismantled as her other chased after loose papers. The only way Baekhyun could tell right away that the girl was Yoora was from the similar facial structure. Other than that, the mess didn't reminisce Chanyeol one bit. She chased after journals and notepads as she bowed deeply in sorrow to strangers that received a paper in the face or a sticky-note in their meal.

Suddenly, her gaze caught Baekhyun's.

"Chan!" Chanyeol's sister's eyes widened as soon as she saw him, lips curling to a large smile as she disregarded the last pen that had went under another customer's table and ran over, suitcase just barely missing Baekhyun's head as her arms encased him in a gargantuan hug.

_Oh, right, I'm supposed to be happy,_ Baekhyun weakly returned the suffocating embrace.

Yoora soon (read: a good two awkward minutes later to the point where people started to stare) let go, sitting at the seat across from him while organizing her case. Baekhyun didn't know what it was, but something from the woman emitted pure kindness; as if he could tell her all of his secrets and she'd keep them forever. The way she had meticulously made sure to apologize to every stranger whom she had bothered with her papers and kept her politeness despite harsh reactions wasn't something everyone could do. Of course, there could just be the fact that she was elated to see him although he wasn't really Chanyeol, but-

Wait, he _wasn't_ really Chanyeol.

But he was. So that meant she, his sister, would trust him, right? Like if he told her something? Even something crazy?

"So~" Yoora took a breath as her hand reached out on instinct to grab her drink, only that she didn't have a drink so it looked rather unusual, "what's new?"

"I-"

"Okay, I _have_ to tell you about this one investigation I had to do for an article! So I had to go all the way to the States for this one. And can I say, the food is absolutely _disgusting._ Like, you should see the calorie count!"

As Yoora rambled on, Baekhyun answering questions with a nod since he had no idea what the hell she was talking about because he was half listening (but in that half of listening only halfway trying to listen) and half focused on what he should do. He felt a pit of anxiety but relief build up in his stomach. For some reason, he had the feeling she could do something. About the switch. There was no way Chanyeol's mother or mother's boyfriend would do anything, much less believe him, and his friends were all at school – and not his friends anymore – where he wasn't planning to go anytime soon.

"Don't even get me started on that one trip to Taiwan. The airport was nice, but it turns out I had gotten on the wrong plane and-"

"-I'm not Chanyeol."

Yoora blinked.

Baekhyun blinked.

"What?"

"I'm not your brother I'm someone else in his body I know this sounds crazy but it's true and I need help." Baekhyun spilled so fast he was almost proud for speaking Spanish. Yoora had miraculously caught everything he said.

She didn't look too convinced. "You're kidding, right?"

After a pause in which the boy made no reaction, her face flooded with relief and she chuckled, "Gosh, it's been forever since you've done that-"

"I'm not joking!" Baekhyun snapped, earning a couple of annoyed looks and an incredulous one from Yoora. "I'm serious. My name is Byun Baekhyun. I can tell you everything about me. Seriously. We both got switched a couple days ago and I don't know what to do. Really."

By Yoora's blank look, he continued desperately, "Seriously, I can get Chanyeol – who's in my body – and he can prove it too!"

Chanyeol's sister, after a few moments of either contemplation or pondering _aw, shit, what did the cool kids get him into?_ , only sighed, "If this is your way of welcoming me back, then it's one heck of a weird-"

"No, no, no!" Baekhyun, borderline shouting, was half tempted to get on his knees, but didn't. Now that would have been _embarrassing_ , and he couldn't have that. "I'm really serious! Why can't you just believe me?!"

Now, the pair had attracted many eyes from Baekhyun's hoarse shouting. Whilst the aforementioned wasn't aware, Yoora definitely was as everyone saw the girl who had threw her stuff everywhere now being yelled at by some teenager. "Chan, stop. People are staring and when people stare-"

"I'm in someone else's freaking body! How do you expect me to-"

_"Sir, ma'am."_

Suddenly, at their table, arrival unbeknownst, was a shy coffee girl who looked extremely guilty. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're causing a disruption."

Baekhyun fumed.

_This is all fucking Park Chanyeol's fault._

\---

_This is all fucking Byun Baekhyun's fault._

To say that Chanyeol was absolutely fuming would be an understatement. Chanyeol was more rabid than a fox with rabies; pissed, frustrated, stressed, on the verge of jumping off a building but with safety pads on so he wouldn't die and be able to return to his own body (because there's no way they're stuck forever)– and most of all, definitely wanting to be anywhere _but_ Hyeon-Seo highschool.

Just when he thought things were looking up with – not his new lack of height but – the strong reprimanding he had given Baekhyun and the agreement they came to, he was given a forceful punch in the gut when he realized his counterpart hadn't shown up to school. A painful blow of the reality that: Byun Baekhyun really _is_ a fucking brat.

_"I'm sorry for being so harsh. It's just that in order for this to work out and for us to find a solution we need to work together, not against each other."_

_"Mhm."_

Or... perhaps it was a bit on his part for not solidifying the consensus.

But still, it baffled him how someone in such a situation could still be so bitchy. Did pride really matter when you weren't even in your own body?

The only thing that kept Chanyeol from marching right out of that building and probably doing something dumb as shit was the little dude named Do Kyungsoo. From the moment Chanyeol arrived, Baekhyun's best friend had him in an iron grip (literally, he wouldn't let go. Said something along the lines of not being happy about only getting texts that said _suck my toes_ ) and babysat him for the whole of the day under the excuse that he was struck by lightning; a taste of his own medicine.

So it was all day that Kyungsoo treated him like a baby, a whiny little bitch, or a passive aggressive notion in between that Chanyeol couldn't tell whether he was about to shoot himself or give out free hugs.

Yesterday, he appreciated it. Today, he didn't.

And now here Chanyeol was, nine hours later sitting at Baekhyun's desk waiting for the dismissive bell. His knee bounced impatiently as Kyungsoo's voice played like background noise, his eyes flickering between the clock and the group of his friends. Jongin and Zitao, who was a midfielder on the soccer team, were tossing something between them that Kim Jongdae was trying to snatch back. It was gray and had curly hair and looked kind of like a... _rat?_

Chanyeol's thoughts were interrupted by the loud _DING_ of the bell. He immediately shot out of his seat, feeling a bout of vertigo wash over him from sitting for an hour. _Yikes, this kid really needs to work out. Maybe I'll run my way over,_ Chanyeol thought to himself as he weaved through the crowd, no remorse for whoever he shoved.

That was until a familiar lock settled on his (possibly bruised from aforementioned) arm.

Kyungsoo's eyes met his for a fleeting moment before Chanyeol was suddenly yanked right from the door, the vivid promise of daylight and liberation fading as painful as dropping a phone down a sewer drain. He let out a yelp: partially from Kyungsoo's abuse and partially from imagining that situation.

The doe eyed male looked confused and rather annoyed. "We have _rehearsal_ right now. Just like I literally told you five minutes ago. If you were even listening. Do you know what rehearsal is? _R-E-H-E-A-R-S-A-L?"_

To say that Chanyeol, in that second felt, dumb would be an understatement. He felt like a fucking idiot. The idiot of idiots.

_...Isn't it play practice? Or the play itself? I can't do that! Hell, I don't even know what the play is!_ "Duh."

"Then let's go, dumbass," Chanyeol tried not to cry as Kyungsoo took him to a part of the building foreign: the auditorium.

_Please be The Ugly Duckling please be The Ugly Duckling please be The Ugly Duckling please be The Ugly Duckling._ Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut in some sort of prayer as he reached for the script in Baekhyun's bag. _Or maybe Shrek. Shrek would be nice. I could pull off a good Farquad-_

_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

_..._

"Baekhyun!" Interrupted the panic attack on _what the fuck is this I don't even know what role I play I've never even been in the auditorium for christ's sakes why can't it be The Ugly Duckling_ as Chanyeol turned his head to a middle aged woman wearing some sort of kimono. Was this what all theatre people were like? Homeless?

"Why aren't you on stage?"

At the posed question, Chanyeol reddened and shyly lifted his script, "I had to get this... thing."

"You should be off-script by now." The director replied. Luckily, before Chanyeol could be forced up without his script and make an utter joke out of himself, Kyungsoo came to his rescue.

"Director, with all due respect, Baekhyun was hospitalized only a couple days ago. He's had a tough time." He defended, giving the slightest of a smile to Chanyeol who was flooded with relief.

"Ah, so _you're_ the kid who was struck by lightning," the Director looked as if she had a million questions, but definitely didn't ask any. "Fine, take it."

So that was taken care of. _This will be easy, just read the lines, but like, goodly,_ Chanyeol reassured himself. However, as he got closer to the stage, he then had the slightest thought prick at him.

_Wait, who do I play?_

_Wait, where do I go?_

_Wait, when do I exit?_

_Use context clues,_ Chanyeol, he told himself as he ascended the small staircase, deciding to stand right next to (was it Kang Myeonjun? The guy with thick rimmed glasses who was in that one video of him dancing to Red Flavor that went viral in their school?) who didn't seem phased.

_Hah._ Chanyeol: 1. Universe: 0.

Then, Kim Jongdae, who Chanyeol didn't even know was there, started to speak something that made him sound like he was in anything but the 21st century.

"Scornful Lysander, true, he hath my love; and what is mine, my love shall render him,"

Throughout Jongdae's lines of _heebee jabba jabba moon tree love thee symbolism flower,_ Chanyeol noticed the grey beard on his face that surprisingly complimented his features. He then realized _this_ was the rat Jongin and Zitao were throwing earlier.

"Lysander,"

That made sense, because the last time Zitao saw a rat (which was when the two had to clean up the fields after use) he let out a scream so high pitched that Chanyeol couldn't hear for a week. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol snapped to attention.

"It's your line."

"Oh," Chanyeol quickly scanned his eyes down the script to where they were. He read it with an unsure voice despite his internal thoughts screaming to _ACT GOODLYx10000._ "You have her father's-"

"Wrong line!" The director yelled, "It's _'I am, my lord,'"_

"O-oh, sorry," Chanyeol knew (or knew if this were his own body) that he probably looked something of a tomato right now. He began to sweat. When did it get so hot in here? The people around him were clearly uncomfortable, Kyungsoo cringing at Chanyeol's every mistake and the others looking quite annoyed. Especially that Kang Myeonjun guy.

He finally found the line, "I am, my lord, as well deriv'd as- as he. Him? That's wrong," Chanyeol looked up towards the director, proud he had caught an error. This'll get him credit. Because he was confused as to why the homeless woman looked like she was about to pop a cap, Chanyeol kindly explained, "It's not proper grammar-"

"BAEKHYUN!" She snapped, "It's _supposed_ to be that way! Haven't you..." She turned and whispered something to another adult near her, the reaching some sort of consensus so she turned back, "Just... take a break. Get off the stage and go rehearse out back with Sehun. You're not leaving until I hear all of scene one without error... Now, scene two! Quince's House!"

_Sehun? Like Oh Sehun?_

Chanyeol didn't think she was actually serious until she snapped loudly, yelling a _let's go!_ as highschoolers scrambled off and on the stage into their positions. Chanyeol descended to meet Oh Sehun, someone who looked like he didn't want to be anywhere but at home eating ice cream. Chanyeol was shocked. _Sehun does theatre? He's never said anything about it. But remember, you're not Chanyeol anymore._

And then cue a painfully awkward four hours of Chanyeol shoving his bazillion questions up his ass whilst repeating whatever literary bullshit Sehun spewed out and not actually remembering any of it.

_Chanyeol: 1. Universe: 100._


	9. Evening Out The Playing Field

 

  
eggsoo

_5:11 AM_

**eggsoo:** h

**eggsoo:** h

**eggsoo:** h

**eggsoo:** im texting you now cos i lost power- but wtf

wERE YOU DOING last night everyones asking me

and idk what to say, like literally did you forget e v e r y t h i n g?

**baekin:** what ?? i don't remember

**eggsoo:** you forgot a l l ur lines and hwajeon-nim was

p i s s e d

**baekin:** WHAT

**baekin:** JFKCODIDIDOK

**baekin:** WHAT

**eggsoo:** ...

**eggsoo:** why don't you remember this?

**eggsoo:** like seriously are you ok??

**eggsoo:** i will drag your ass to the hospital

**baekin:** nonono it's like

**baekin:** the mornings are hard

**baekin:** nOT LIKE morning wood;) but

**eggsoo:** o h my god

**baekin:** i wake up and don't remember anything from

yesterday and it takes me a couple

hours to regain everyrhig

**eggsoo:** why????

**baekin:** i ain't a doctor boi

**eggsoo:** idc you're smart

**eggsoo:** well

**eggsoo:** academically

**baekin:** uhHhHhhH idk maybe some kind of afterwards ptsd thingy

**eggsoo:** ptsd!!!?

**eggsoo:** so what if i gave you one of these bad boys

 

**_eggsoo_ ** _sent an image!_

**baekin:** ....

**baekin:** youre a horrible friend.

**baekin:** no1 even uses shock gum anymore

**eggsoo:** i'm all you have therefore i am your best and your

worst friend

**eggsoo:** anYWAYS

**eggsoo:** speaking of no friends where has chanyeol

been ??? like is he dead or smth

 

 

Baekhyun sighed, the cursed name ripping him from the bliss of texting his best friend. With playing hooky, he had taken the opportunity to catch up with everything going on in his _real_ life. In other words, badgering Kyungsoo with questions to see how Chanyeol was acting. On one hand, it was better than he expected since nothing was being suspected. However, on the other, he didn't know his lines. But surely being struck by lightning was a good excuse.

He was relieved Byun Baekhyun still had – besides all of the attention – a good reputation. Park Chanyeol on the other hand...

As Baekhyun glanced sideways to the mirror, he clicked the off button to his phone, dismissing whatever double text Kyungsoo had sent _(i asked u a question don't leave me on read!!)._

_Chanyeol's right here. And he's unfortunately sick again._

 

\---

 

_Where is Byun Baekhyun?_

_Or Park Chanyeol. Or Byun Baekhyun in Park Chanyeol's body. Whatever._

_Where is he?!_

_I swear... I'm actually going to jump off a building– or would Baekhyun be jumping off a building? Park Chanyeol in Byun Baekhyun's body jumping off a building?_

_I hate this. I hate everything._

The first block in this particular day Chanyeol shared with Baekhyun (or more like the first block Baekhyun shared with him) was the lunch period. Right as he and Kyungsoo entered the vast expanse of the cafeteria, the blonde immediately went ahead to go and find himself and not in a philosophical way.

But, after scrupulous inspections of every table, lunch lines, and even inquiring to the lunch ladies because Baekhyun would seem like the guy to go hang out with them (as it turns out, they were actually expecting him; Chanyeol was half right; he also got free Pocky sticks), he couldn't find himself in the flesh nor the philosophical way.

Chanyeol's wishful thinking that Baekhyun would show up had brought him to a little-bit-more-than-okay mood. Now that mood said _you fuckin' thought, bro,_ and sunk down to a sour-shit mood when he realized Baekhyun had skipped school again. What would his mother think about this? Why was she even letting him in the first place? Was Baekhyun really that stubborn? And it was just Chanyeol's luck that this had happened _just_ as Yoora had come back for the first time in three years. He couldn't believe he was missing that. In all honesty, Yoora was one of his only friends.

So once again, here Park Chanyeol was trying to navigate a world of someone else all by himself. And it sucked.

He found Kyungsoo and slumped down next to him with a sigh, the people at the table sensing his presence but not acknowledging it (Chanyeol had been seeing that a lot lately). As the sulker stabbed at his food, the doe eyes of the boy next to him narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

That's a loaded question.

 

"Nothing, I'm-"

"I swear to god, Baek, if you say you're _fine_ one more time I'm actually going to hit you." Kyungsoo snapped (under the assumption that hitting Baekhyun _wasn't_ a normal occurrence), voice then softening, "you're obviously not okay. Stop bitching and tell me what's up."

Chanyeol sighed again. He didn't understand how Baekhyun could be best friends with someone like this. But then again, what friends did Chanyeol have to compare him to?

"I'm fine. Stop asking. Can't you see that you're _annoying?"_

He didn't reply but instead gave him a long, hard stare. In defiance, Chanyeol looked back, then realizing that it seemed to had hit somewhere at home for Kyungsoo because he could see that little bit of hurt in his face. The slight fall of features that if they could speak would be saying _oh, so that's how it is..._ Kyungsoo lost the silent contest, and without a single word he stood, leaving the table as furtive as a mouse. No one but Chanyeol noticed.

But he shoved the confusion and guilt down his throat. _It's not my life anyway..._

And that was when he had a revelation, right there at the third table from the left corner at Block B lunch: _Maybe that's what Baekhyun thinks too. That's probably why he doesn't come. It's my life he's messing with. So he doesn't care._

_Oh. That makes sense..._ And that was also when he realized he was wrong. The perfect revenge wouldn't be to mess with who Baekhyun was now, like he had done yesterday. The perfect revenge was to rather mess with who he used to be.

In other words, a few public embarrassments and perhaps a bit of fighting and drama wouldn't be that hard, right? If Baekhyun could screw with Chanyeol's life, then why couldn't that be reciprocated? No, it wasn't childish. Not one bit. All he was doing was evening out the playing field.

 

___\---_ _ _

 

Kyungsoo walked to rehearsal alone.

From the moment he had left the table to now, he hadn't spoken a single word to Baekhyun, or even seen him for that matter. He knew it was rather petty, but he needed some time to himself. Besides, Byun Baekhyun was one of those people that you couldn't catch a break from unless you _really_   tried. And if you were successful, you must savor the moments you have without him. That was what Kyungsoo was doing, along with trying to sort out the past couple of days.

Baekhyun was definitely acting (in both ways, because Kyungsoo never thought he would see the day where Baekhyun would be yelled at to be _louder_ ) weird. Not only was he, as alluded, drastically more quiet, but he had also become something Kyungsoo had never seen in their several years of best-friendship: _introverted_. He had not and would not talk to anyone – excluding Jongin on the day after the accident happened – but Kyungsoo when he was prompted, and even then his answers were short and curt. He would finish his school work and then go and do some extra studying or stare at the clock as if he had somewhere to be. Never socialized. He seemed stressed all the time, too. It was as if he was a completely different person.

That didn't make sense, especially since when Kyungsoo had texted him he seemed perfectly normal. His usual witty, bubbly self.

But what baffled Kyungsoo the most is how Baekhyun could blatantly forget what had happened to his best friend, and how he seemed genuinely puzzled at Kyungsoo's reaction to when he snapped at him. How could Baekhyun, out of the things he could and couldn't forget, not remember a big piece of the heartbreak Kyungsoo suffered last year?

 

____"And you know what he said?" Kyungsoo's voice cracked at the 'he', sniffling as he brought another spoonful of vanilla ice cream to his quivering lips. "He said I was____ annoying. _ _ _ _That I was too clingy, that I was weirdly fascinated with him, that– that I loved him too much... But– but I just thought..." The rest of his sentence was snuffed by the suspended agony.__ _ _

___"You thought that he had those same feelings too," Baekhyun finished, a somber hue emulsifying in his chest. The sight of Kyungsoo, who wouldn't bat an eyelash at the most crude of insults, breaking down in front of him was not only depressing, but terrifying. Terrifying how much one person affected him._ _ _

___"I did," Kyungsoo sobbed, rubbing his palms at his eyes to try to stop the downpour, then resorting to burying his face in Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'm– I'm sorry. I know. I'm pathetic." Kyungsoo's grip on the other's shirt tightened._ _ _

___"You're not pathetic, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun soothed, massaging the crying boy's back. "You were in love. He happened to be a–" one word began, but a different one came out, "jerk..."_ _ _

___Kyungsoo was silent for a moment. "I know," he mumbled. He continued to confide, muffled voice almost inaudible amongst the suffocating atmosphere. "I... never thought I would be that. Annoying. Clingy. Am I, Baekhyun? Please don't call me annoying... I thought I was confident..."_ _ _

___"No, no, no, you're not!" Baekhyun rushed to reassurance, "not the first ones, I mean. If anything,___ I'm _ _ _annoying. He's delusional. That's what happens when you date a jock." When the slightest of a chuckle emitted from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun smiled. "Trust me, I'm an honest friend. If you're ever like that, I'll tell you. But I won't have to, because you're not."__ _

___More silence. But this time, it wasn't as heavy._ _ _

 

_... Things change?_ No, that couldn't be it. There had to be something seriously wrong with his best friend, Kyungsoo thought.

Said thought was only encouraged when he arrived in the auditorium to be met with quite the sight.

 

There, sitting on the stage, sporting a small shadow thirty degrees to its lower left, was a sight that would turn away the heads of even the most talented theatre kids. It was curled, rolled up, sinned upon. Repulsive! The acute eight by eleven inch perimeter was utterly demolished by pure neglect, pristine surface doted with jaundice; duller than a corpse. Someone had done their script dirty. If anyone saw this, they would throw a–

Wait, no, that wasn't Kyungsoo was looking at.

What Kyungsoo was looking at was the ex-yielder of that packet, Baekhyun, whose fists were balled as he wailed out curses that would make sailors blush at Kim Junmyeon. Although Junmyeon played Demetrius, Lysander (Baekhyun)'s nemesis and love competition in the production, he was almost a thousand percent sure _"was it YOU who gave me herpes?!"_ wasn't in the script.

"I knew it!" The blonde was shouting. If Kyungsoo's eyes could be any wider they would have popped out of his head. His best friend pointed an accusative finger towards Junmyeon, who looked beyond vexed. "You gave it to Yixing who–"

"What's this got to do with Yixing?!" Junmyeon rebutted, clearly having taken offense. It definitely didn't help that they have had tension between them ever since they battled for the prized role of Lysander. Baekhyun, evidently, won.

The winner scoffed, "What? You didn't think he would stay loyal to you, did you? Someone as boring and–"

Suddenly, a booming voice quelled all noise.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The sound of the Director's – soda can derived? – heels could now be heard like gongs as everyone either froze, dove to where they needed to be, or tried to do both and ended up tripping over themselves. Kyungsoo landed in the first of the three.

_What the fuck..._ He watched Baekhyun's eyes – after avoiding his attempts to meet his gaze – meet the Director's. But this time, unlike others, he wasn't afraid. Hwajeon spoke, "Just _what_ in thy mighty Shakespearean microcosm is going on here?!"

Instantly, Baekhyun looked unsure of himself. Like he had lost all his security. As if he had just jumped off a cliff and was now regretting it. Kyungsoo could see it. Junmyeon, face still flushed with anger, was the first to speak, "He– he came up here and started fighting with me! For no reason!"

"You were yelling too, were you not?" An inquisitive brow raised.

"Well, yes! But I was just defend–"

"Bullshit!" Baekhyun interrupted. Since when did Baekhyun say bullshit? His go to is _'mhm'._ Wait, since when did Baekhyun swear in front of teachers?! "That's bullshit and you know it! Director, _he's_ the one who came to pick a fight with _me_ , I tell you."

The woman calculated the both of them, conflicted. Amongst her decision making, she spotted the rolled up script on the floor. The rumpled and crumpled, wrinkled and crinkled, fouled and defiled packet of paper that wilted just stage right of the center.

If this were an action movie, conflict just at its peak, this would be the part where the inner voice of the protagonist, whose name could or could have not been Byun Baekhyun, would say _shit._ Or, alternatively, if there happened to be a third person narration: _and it was in this moment he knew... he fucked up._

The stapled papers were delicately lifted. "Byun Baekhyun, is this your script?"

"Er... no?"

"Then why does it have your name on it?"

 

"... I lied."

 

Kyungsoo, if he weren't frozen right then, would have done the biggest face palm he had ever done in his whole seventeen years of living.

"Get out of my auditorium," demanded the woman who had no property ties nor claims to the property whatsoever, her voice colder than ice as she held out the script for her lead (or ex-lead?!) to take.

Baekhyun, holding a stolid visage, took it as if it were any average paper. He bowed in a polite, almost too polite, leave as he hopped off the stage. Dozens of pairs of eyes, including Kyungsoo's, watched as he waltzed his way to his maroon backpack, taking his time to unzip it, gingerly pack away the script, and rezip it before he left. However, only one pair of eyes – spoiler alert: Kyungsoo's – saw the slightest of satisfaction on Baekhyun's face.

_What the..._


	10. Dual Identity Ferret

**"I THINK** I'llcall you... Baekhee– wait, Baekhee? Nope, that's a Baekho." Baekhyun rolled the cinnamon dusted ferret back over onto its stomach, scratching him behind the ears. A smile stretched his cheeks from the action.

Baekhyun had discovered solace in the lonely home with Chanyeol's ferret, who of which he didn't know the name so he decided to give him one. It was probably better than any Chanyeol's dull mind could have produced anyway.

Although the critter was the one thing in the house that _couldn't_ talk to him, Baekhyun found Baekho's company superior to any of the other residents'. Chanyeol's mother was mostly on the couch or somewhere with Sung-Ho, and the latter didn't seem to like Baekhyun one bit. Was it like that before they switched? Sung-Ho reprimanding almost everything he did?

And Yoora, who was furtive when it came to whether she was in or out of the house, was just... to explain it: strange. She was so boisterous (like Baekhyun himself) but then, at some times, nervous, as if she was afraid of offending him. Did her and Chanyeol have problems too? Or was it that the first thing he had said to her was he was another person in her brother's body? Or did she forget? Yoora hadn't said anything about it, but was still treating him weird.

"But you don't get to talk back to me, do you?" Baekhyun cooed at Baekho as the ferret sniffed the table he was on. It probably wasn't the most sanitary way to deal with a rodent, putting it on the dining furniture, but no one was home, so what was the worst that could happen?

"Yeah, I know. It's better without anyone here." Baekhyun continued his one-sided conversation. "You know, I'm actually not the Chanyeol you know. I've, in comprehendible terms, turned over a new leaf. Do you think I'm better?"

The critter ignored him.

Baekhyun chuckled, "That's a silly question. Of course I am. Oh! I should tell you about this one time I saw a bunch of ferrets scurrying by a hot dog cart, the outcome wasn't pretty..."

Baekhyun soon got bored since the only replies he got were the slightest of an acknowledgement. And even then it had been an illusion. _Is this what it feels like to talk to a wall? Or maybe Chanyeol? No wonder he has no friends. Oh, hey, look! A soda can!_

His (rather weak) tether of attention was caught by a vivid coloured _coca-cola_ bottle prostrate on the table. Baekho was making an advance, but Baekhyun got to it first, scooping up the can and leaving the ferret in confusion. Baekho scurried towards Baekhyun, smelling the surface around him.

"You like it?" Baekhyun shook the cola, quickly sending a thank-you prayer because it could have or could not have been full. "Me too. But it's empty. We can't like things that have nothing inside it." _That reminds me of Kyungsoo's ex– oh, hey, look! A pair of scissors!_

The distracted boy suddenly beamed as a lightbulb ignited in his head; a great idea emerged. Within seconds the two blades had dug into the metal of the soda can, cutting out and removing the two ends so it reminisced a toilet paper roll. Baekhyun grinned at his creation, throwing the two scraps into the trash can but missing but pretending he didn't notice because he really couldn't be bothered to go pick it up.

The boy positioned the can in front of Baekho, lightly nudging the rodent towards it. "Okay, now go through. This is your training, young one."

Surprisingly, the chubby thing went right through unscathed. It was a miracle he wasn't cut by the jagged edges of Baekhyun's poor cutting. Ah, the bliss of ferret-benefitting plot lines.

The cutter squealed rather femininely. "You'll be perfect for the circus! Well, not that I'm planning on joining a circus any time soon or anything. But, perhaps if this whole thing doesn't work out these ears _could_ be quite the–"

Suddenly, a door burst open. It wasn't the front door. Yoora's short haired head popped out of the her room's frame, confusion drawing her expression. "Who are you talking to? Or should I reword, who have you been talking to for the _last hour_ that's distracted me from my article?!" Despite the raised voice, she didn't seem genuinely angry. In fact, she looked as if she could burst out into laughter any second.

Baekhyun flushed. _There was someone here the whole time... oh hell, what did I say? I forgot._

"The ferret." He stated.

"Why? You don't even talk to _people_." Chanyeol's sister's head disappeared into in the room once more before returning with an empty chip bag which she threw away, ignoring the two pieces of... _metal_ on the floor?

"I've... turned over a new leaf." Baekhyun fabricated. "I'm trying to be a more, uhm, _open_ person."

Yoora joined him at the table, "Seems so. I mean, no offense, but the body-switch scenario is a little weird. But whatever helps." She shrugged, not seeing the gaping mouth of her brother.

"Yeah..." Baekhyun sighed like a freshly poked hole in a tire. _She'll realize sometime. Right?_ "Want to help? I'm making a really big maze."

Yoora eyed the single _coca-cola_ can on the table.

"It's a work in progress."

"Okay," Yoora grinned, jumping up. "Be right back, I have _just_ the thing!"  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't long – actually, it was like three hours, but a three word transitional phrase for you guys – before the two had a whole carnival erected for the spoiled rodent. The dual identity ferret not only got a maze, but also had a full makeover done to his cage with a sign that read _my crib!_ in English (courtesy to Yoora) on the entrance. The siblings stood in front of their creation in pride. Yoora snapped a picture. "Gotta make it last longer, don't I?"

_True_ , Baekhyun was about to say, but then the front door slammed against the wall adjacent, ajar. _What's with the Parks and violence torwards doors?_

But it wasn't a Park who came in, it was Sung-Ho. Baekhyun checked the time on his phone. Feelings of _oh shit_ flooded him as the man eyed the maze, which occupied the full capacity of the whole kitchen floor. If he didn't approve of floor-ramen, he certainly wouldn't enjoy floor-maze.

"I... _what_ is this?" Despite Yoora being literally right there next to him and looking more guilty than someone who stole the cookies from the cookie jar, Sung-Ho's blame immediately went to him. "Chanyeol?"

_Honesty is the best policy._ "It's a, um, floor maze. For Baekho."

"Who's Baekho?"

"The ferret."

Yoora interjected. "Wait, what?"

Baekhyun then realized his mistake. "I mean... wait, what?"

His sister looked even more confused, "That's what I just said–"

"Alright, enough," Sung-Ho stopped the foreseen argument(?). "Chanyeol, how is your mother supposed to navigate her way through the kitchen?"

 

"... She's not?"

 

That might've not been the smartest thing to say, because things went from zero to a hundred _real_ fast. "Aish, can't you be considerate for once? I don't know what's up with you lately, but you've been giving me attitude, talking back, _ditching_ school, and seeming to not give a damn about anyone in this house!"

Yoora inhaled through her teeth sharply. Baekhyun balked. _Who does this guy think he is? He's not even part of the family yet he's like some sort of tyrant!_

"Well?"

_But it's not like I'm part of the family..._

"I'll clean it up. Sorry." Baekhyun muttered, bending down to scoop up Baekho who squeaked in protest as he placed him back in the cage.

_Jesus, this guy is_ really _getting on my nerves..._  
  
  
  


 

When Baekhyun was finally, _finally_ back in the comfort of Chanyeol's bed, he had time to check his phone. He blinked in clarification when he saw little to _no_ notifications. What? Baekhyun would usually have hundreds by now. Even stranger, as he scrolled down, he only had one message from Kyungsoo. In fact, it wasn't even a message. It was an... _e-mail? Who the fuck sends e-mails?_

_Click._

_ 2267. _  
  


**to:** byunbaek4yun@gmale.com   
**from:** do12ksoo@gmale.com

_Because I was told by the Director to inform you: your role is suspended as of now. Someone else, probably Junmyeon, will take it if you can't get your act and your lines together. So hopefully you'll get over whatever this is._  
  


Baekhyun's screech was interrupted by a yell of _"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"_ His fingers glided across the keypad like lightning.  
  


eggsoo

**baekin:** OH MY GOD KYUNGFPOO

 **baekin:** HAPPENED?!?!?

_!error: these messages could not be sent. this number has blocked you!_

________________________ **send**

  


Baekhyun gasped. _What?! What happened? What did Chanyeol do?!_  
  


**to:** do12ksoo@gmale.co  
**from:** byunbaek4yun@gmale.co

_WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DID HE DO?! WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME?!!1! PLS ANSWER IM GONNA CRY whAT HAPPEND TO MY ROLE AND BETWEEN ME AND JUNMYEON WHT??!!_

**cancel** ** send**

  


Baekhyun told himself not to panic. That Kyungsoo was probably just using all proper spelling and punctuation and formal sentence structure because it's an e-mail and he's extra, not because he's angry. Except that wishful thinking was demolished by what his (ex?!) best friend replied with.

 

**to:** byunbaek4yun@gmail.co  
**from:** do12ksoo@gmail.co

_Are you kidding me, Baekhyun? You don't remember. You don't remember? You don't remember your lines, you don't remember what happened the day before, and then act like you don't know me after you snap at me!? Suspicious. And, by the way, I don't see how you can 'forget' what happened with me and you-know-who last year. Seems like you only care about yourself. Get some help._

_Or, you know, if you're just doing all of this because you don't want to be friends with me anymore, then save it. Just tell me. You said you were an honest person, did you not?_  
  


\---  
  


Chanyeol's theme song at the moment, for the next day, would have been _Walking on Sunshine._ Or perhaps _Finally Free._ Or, more desirably, a remix of the both because that was what he felt like.

Although most in his situation (hypothetically, of course...) would feel guilty after exploiting a person they had switched bodies with by accusing someone of giving them herpes and getting into a large fight with their best friend, Chanyeol felt happy. Justice had been served. Baekhyun had it coming to him and it only made it easier since the other didn't attend school.

The three days had seemed like three years. Not only did Chanyeol have to adjust to being tiny and in all ways different, but he also had to pretend that he knew all these people while staying completely inconspicuous (by being conspicuous). The end of the third day was when he snapped, liberating himself. The fourth day was his first day free and the best one yet. It was also a Friday, which made everything just that much better.

Chanyeol almost felt _normal_ that day. Besides the lack of friends to talk to (but, in all honesty, Chanyeol's friends were limited to those on the soccer team who had an intellectual ability above that of an ape), and a different class schedule, his day was kind-of-sort-of average. He didn't really feel guilty towards Kyungsoo and, in fact, was glad that Baekhyun's best friend was leaving him alone. Or at least he left him in solitude after Chanyeol had told him to _please stop talking to me_ that morning. Oops.

He had also decided that he was no longer going to pick up Baekhyun's classwork, but rather his own. He spent a good hour after school going around the building collecting his _actual_ work, explaining to teachers how ill Park Chanyeol was lately, in turn getting a small appraisal for being a great friend, and mayhaps, after it was all done, flushing away some of the sheets he had done for his counterpart. It wasn't mean. It was fair. Revenge was a dish best served flushed down the toilet. (That's how it goes, right?)  
  


So now here he was, feeling like a king as he sat at Byun Baekhyun's tacky desk in his tacky room, slaving away at hours-worth of educational content whilst munching on the snacks Baekhyun's tacky mom had whipped up for him. Living the dream.

Chanyeol was laying a freshly completed calculus worksheet on top of his _finished_ pile when his phone dinged.

 

**NOTIFICATIONS:**  
_joggin: 1 message_

 

Chanyeol picked up his phone and entered the passcode. This was the first time anyone had texted him in days.

joggin

_6:48 PM_

**joggin:** hey man were have u been? baek told

ppl u got really sick after u was struck and

i was wondering if ur okay?

**chogiyeol:** i'm fine... getting better. i'll

be back soon hopefully. why? what

do you need?

**joggin:** wow rude >:(

**joggin:** bc im ur friend and i care abt u!!

**chogiyeol:** thanks

**chogiyeol:** what do u need the

answers for?

**joggin:** the music theory listening sheet

**chogiyeol:**...it's just notes?

**joggin:** plschannie all i hear is lallalala 

i don't know what an f sharp shing

shong is ;;((  
  


In the midst of Chanyeol questioning his friendship with this musically disabled jock, he heard the door creak open. "In a minute!" Chanyeol called to Baekbeom as he bent down under the desk, searching through his papers for the music theory one. It was literally a practice of listening to notes and identifying them. He didn't see how it was that hard considering they were seniors and had been taking some sort of musical education for four years pre.

"Aish, at least Jongin's- AHH!"

To Chanyeol's utter shock, his chair was suddenly ripped from under him, causing him to not only smack the back of his head off the desk but to also topple back with the chair onto the floor. The legs of the chair _merely_ missed places where the sun didn't shine.

"What the hell?!" Chanyeol had no idea what he had done to Baekbeom; not an inkling.

But then he realized, as his vision stabilized, that it wasn't Baekhyun's brother at all.

  
Instead, it was Baekhyun himself. Park Chanyeol saw himself beyond pissed as he held a phone in an iron grip, muttering a single, spite-filled, word.

"Look."

 

 


	11. Some Sort of Deal

**_"LOOK."_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Look where? The phone's off." 

  


Well _that_ was anticlimactic. 

Baekhyun swore as he peeked back at the device to realize he had been planning this theatrical moment for a bit too long. How embarrassing. But, in less than a moment, it was fixed and the exact same thing was executed. Except this time the phone was on. The bright screen made the smaller cringe.

"Look."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" If Chanyeol was uncomfortable in the strange position he was on the floor, he made no acknowledgement of it, "could you stop shaking? It's making everything–  _OUCH!"_

Chanyeol let out a screech when the stressed Baekhyun decided  _fuck this_ and threw the phone at him. "Read it." He crossed his arms. If looks could kill, Baekhyun's eyes would be shooting laser beams right now.

"What? Can you not read?" Chanyeol knew exactly what it was going to be about. He wasn't scared. In fact, he was proud Baekhyun was finally getting what was coming to him. So he tried to make the process as time consuming and in-genuine as ever. "I mean, if you're dyslexic you can just tell me and I can read it for you, but as a top notch student I wouldn't have thought–"

_"READ THE DAMN THING!"_

Chanyeol's hands shot up in defense when he snapped. "Okay! Okay," he rolled his eyes, squinting at the screen as if seventy years suddenly hit his eyes. He read off, "Are... you kidding me, Baekhyun. Oh! That's me. Hmm... oh, he seems angry. Who is this? Ah, 'snap at me'. That's Kyungsoo. Yeah, he's a good little fellow. Kind of moody though. Maybe he gets a man period as well?"

Baekhyun blanched. _He's taking this as a fucking joke?!_ He never thought his own self could be so _bitchy_.

The boy's eyes lit up when he read further on, "Oh! _You-know-who?_ Oh-em-gee! A secret?" He gasped, "Who is it? Was it like some sort of scarring-for-life kind of heartbreak? Yikes, that sucks.... Oh no! Kyungsoo doesn't think I want to be friends with him anymore?" The mock couldn't be more obvious (unless he had a sign literally saying _I'm mocking you Baekhyun because you're a bitch,_ but the aforementioned is the one for theatrics). "Well, he's absolutely correct–"

The first thing Baekhyun had told himself when he came into the room was (besides _oh my god did he take down my Red Velvet poster?!)_ that he _wasn't_ going to get physical. It was still his own body, after all, and he didn't want to hurt it because they had to switch back sometime, right?

But that was all forgotten when Chanyeol started badmouthing Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun had him by the collar of his shirt in the speed of lightning, forcing Chanyeol to up. In the fleeting moment of inch proximity, Baekhyun noticed his face, strangely enough, looked _different._ Like it wasn't even his anymore. That face also didn't look intimidated one bit as he stared into the other's eyes in a bored defiance.

"Listen here," Baekhyun growled, but he was really on the verge of tears. Perhaps a couple slipped(?!), "you can mess with me, fine, but when you start messing with my best friend is where I draw the line! What did you even do?! He won't answer any of my texts or calls. In fact, _no one_ has texted me!" He shoved Chanyeol back, letting go of the fabric. "What have you done?!"

The blonde, adjusting his shirt, shrugged. "I guess it's just been so... _difficult_ to adjust to this new life when my counterpart isn't there so I have no one to answer my questions." Baekhyun felt a pang of self-anger. How could he have let him alone? Oh, right. Because he trusted him– or rather the person he was. 

"So I went with being honest." Chanyeol grinned, "And, in all honesty: the play is boring, Junmyeong seems like the kind of guy to indirectly give a kind of guy like you herpes, and, I'm sorry, but Kyungsoo is the most annoying, clingy best-but-not-actually friend I've ever had."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "What did you just call him?"

"Annoying, clingy... aggravating, vexatious, shall I grab a thesaurus?"

"Take that back."

"No."

So then Baekhyun punched Chanyeol.  
  


Wait, _punched_ Chanyeol?

 

 

Read the line!

 

 

Square in Baekhyun's real body's jaw was right where Chanyeol's real body's fist hit, causing the aforementioned to nearly trip as he stumbled, head spinning. Chanyeol felt nothing for a moment, just silence, before a burning sensation seared into the right side of his face. Fire ignited and it wouldn't stop; as if he was a forest. Or California. 

Chanyeol slowly turned back, hands clenching in deteriorating self-control as he faced the taller. The patronizing demeanour he had was gone, because _shit_ man that hurt. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You deserved it." Baekhyun stated, chin jutting out in disgust as he sniffed.

" _I_ deserved it..." Chanyeol internally screamed. Screamed at the universe for making this happen with such a hypocrite _._ If anything, _he_ deserved it way more than Chanyeol did! Why the hell was he crying, now?!

Baekhyun took no notice of his struggle. "Yeah, that's what I just said."

 _Just let it go. Violence isn't the answer_ _. Two wrongs don't make a right. Be the person you want others to be. Treat people the way you want to be treated._

_But most importantly, I'll get my ass beat._

Chanyeol sighed. He felt a weight placed on his shoulders as he – metaphorically – shouldered it all down. 

"You're right." The blonde conceded, turning to a mirror to see if there was a mark. A hideous red spot leeched off his cheek. "I deserved it. But you..." he chose his words wisely, "you have to at least admit that I was only evening us out. You skipping school and making everyone think I'm dead or something so I just... did stuff."

"I didn't do _anything_ to mess up your life, Chanyeol." Baekhyun hissed.  
  


_I'm not your brother I'm someone else in his body I know this sounds crazy but it's true and I need help._

_It's a, um, floor maze._

_Are you seriously not going to school again, Chanyeol?_ _You're messing up your life._  
  


_Shut up,_ Baekhyun scolded that subconscious angel on his shoulder, _what he doesn't know can't hurt him._

"You are blatantly wrecking my academic life." He rebutted, "Not only have you missed, what, five days now? But you're also not doing _any_ of my work while I've done all of yours."

Wait, what? 

Baekhyun was genuinely surprised. "You have? Done all my work?"

"...Mostly." Chanyeol stated, moving to the bed where he sat, leaning his head onto the post. A small migraine started to etch its way through his skull.

"Thank you." Baekhyun mumbled.

"You better."

The tsunami of a mood in the room had calmed to minor tidal waves. Chanyeol suppressed all of his anger down the deep dark abyss of his mind while Baekhyun was glad he had punched the other (oh, and also may have came to the revelation that Chanyeol has had a hard time as well).

After fidgeting with his hands and traveling to his drawers where he proceeded to rummage through all of his things, Baekhyun found the silence unbearable. So he, being the kind of individual to avoid doting on personal mistakes, changed the topic. "How did this even happen?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "I took the shirt and tucked the sleeves behind the–"

"No, not that, stupid," The giant dropped the tee back into the drawer. "The switch. I mean, it just makes no sense whatsoever. How is it scientifically– heck, logically, humanely, and even religiously, possible?"

The other snorted, "You think I know? Hell, I've had a lot on my mind but that's been the biggest thing. Sometimes I think this is just some kind of dream..."

"You need another punch to snap you out of it?" Baekhyun smirked.

"No, no," Chanyeol replied hastily, "I just can't configure any sort of logical explanation. The biggest thing I've had is that the electric current somehow transported the brain cells? But that doesn't follow laws. I don't know."

"We should ask someone."

"Who would believe us?"

"... You're right." Cue two sighs.

"Hey," Chanyeol picked his head up, subsequently enduring a flash of pain in the area. "How about we make a deal."

"What kind of–"

"I was getting to that," the blonde gritted his teeth, even raising his voice hurt. He never knew he could punch that hard, much less Baekhyun could punch that hard. "So we both have really paramount things coming up. For you: the play, and for me championships for soccer and so on. How about, you know, instead of fighting... we help each other?"

Baekhyun frowned, "But I'm– you're basically kicked out of the play."

"I'm not. Not fully." Chanyeol replied.

"If you're asked to leave, then that means you're a goner." Baekhyun reminisced past incidents of actors and actresses being asked to leave. They never returned. However, as he quickly recognized, none of them were a–

"–lead role. How could she– or he, I sometimes can't tell, let go of me?"

The taller nodded, relief flooding him. "You're right. Hwajeon would never let someone like me go. But you're going to have some work to do if you want to, like, harness my talent."

"Ditto," Chanyeol put a hand against his head for more support. "Don't think soccer's easy. Especially when you're the goalkeeper."

"Wait, _what?"_ Baekhyun's eyes widened. The goalkeeper? The one that gets a bunch of balls rocketed at them going hundreds of miles per hour that they're expected to stop with their body?! Heck, he remembered that one time it wasn't even _shot_ by Jongin and it nearly knocked him out!

"You're in my body. So it's different. Don't worry." Chanyeol smiled, amused at Baekhyun's sudden panic.

"O-oh." _Thank shit._

The boy on the bed let out a chuckle, but ended up gripping at his hair. "Er, no offense, but could you please leave? I think I've got a migraine. Jesus... how did you even get in here in the first place?"

"Chanyeol, I live here."

"Oh, right."  
  


\---  
  


Kim Jongin was never one for... thinking.

Not only was it an excessive amount of effort, but it also wasn't necessary for someone like him. Whatever it was he needed, it would come naturally, or someone else would do it for him (Jongin didn't know why everybody was so nice to him). Like that time Zitao and Chanyeol took up his punishment and picked up the field (Jongin also didn't know why Chanyeol went deaf the following week).

But now here he was, doing some sort of _investigation._  In fact, the search was about the latter of the cleanup pair: Chanyeol. He hadn't been at school for a whole week. Although the boy was typically quiet and modest with everything he did, five days of absence from the goalkeeper was nothing to be ignored ("Jongin, you'll substitute!" "Wait, what?!").

Hence, Jongin was half-walking half-limping in search for Byun Baekhyun, who he heard not only went berserk and had a whole fit at his play practice thing, but also had mentioned something about seeing Oh Sehun at said rehearsal. (Which was weird, because him and Sehun were pretty close so wouldn't he have told him?) Baekhyun was also buddy-buddy with Park Chanyeol, as rumor got around, so he probably knew where the mystery man was. Hopefully not dead or anything. At least not until championships are over.

Now that he thought about it, he would be happy with running into Sehun too. Out of the _things-I-really-want-to-know-in-the-next-ten-minutes_ list, finding out why his (other) shy friend on the soccer team was at play practice was in third place.

Rounding a corner, Jongin didn't expect to run into someone. The other person walked right into his chest, oblivious that there was going to be an obstacle.

Do Kyungsoo nearly fell.

Two close knit brows and wide eyes peered up at the jock for a moment. "Sorry." Kyungsoo muttered, head going back down and making to step around him and continue.

But Jongin slid the direction he was going to go. So Kyungsoo diverted left.

But Jongin blocked the left, putting an arm on the wall. "Have somewhere to be?"

The shorter, clearly aggravated (even though it had not even been a minute), refused eye contact. "... Why?"

"Oh okay, good," Jongin grinned, "cause I have a question: have you seen Sehun? Like Oh Sehun."

"No." Kyungsoo answered curtly.

"What about Baekhyun?"

"No." He seemed a bit cold that time.

"But aren't y'all besties?" Jongin's mouth fell open at his next answer.

"No."

"Wait..." The taller blinked, trying to remember. No, they certainly were best friends. Kyungsoo was wrong. "That's not–"

Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly, "What do you want, Jongin?" He finally looked the guy in the eye, "I have somewhere to be."

"Well, me too," Jongin shot back, even though he really didn't, "but I need to find Park Chanyeol because he hasn't been here in forever and I'm worried about him."

"Then why are you asking for Baekhyun?" The shorter held the _are-you-actually-stupid_ look on his face. 

"Because they're like besties now." Now it was Jongin's turn to have that expression.

"What?"

"Yeah, today Baekhyun went around and collected all of Chanyeol's work for him because he's been sick. Baekhyun was lucky to not get whatever he has." Jongin told him as if it was obvious. Ah, dumb people frustrated him. 

"How do you know this?" As he was just about to answer, Kyungsoo started talking again, "no, rhetorical question. You're popular. But... you know Park Chanyeol is the other one who got struck by lightning, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you can catch a cold from that." Jongin shook his head, "and it sucks that he's the sick one too, because he's missing out on all of these practices!"

"Okay, one, I don't care," Kyungsoo replied bluntly, "and two, you're– nevermind. And three, what has Chanyeol said to you? Just, like, about _it."_

Jongin took a moment to remember, "Nothing, really." He shrugged, "The only time I messaged him was when I asked for homework. He answered that but hasn't texted me any other time. Why?"

The shorter takes a pause of consideration, as if he was reluctant to tell him. 

"I can't pinpoint why, but Baekhyun's acting _so_ weird. Different." Kyungsoo looked down at the floor, "Ever since he came back to school he's been a completely different person... so I didn't know if there was a similar effect on Chanyeol or..."

 _Aish, all this thinking is unhealthy!_ Jongin's mind clamored, but, to be honest, the potential mystery compelled him. "Ooh! We could investigate! Like spies in those movies!" The taller grinned, making finger-guns with his hands and pointing them in random directions.

Kyungsoo sighed.

When Jongin pointed a hand-gun at him, he rolled his eyes. "Count me out." He denied, "I don't have time."

"But," Jongin pouted, "you had time to talk to me! And who else is going to help me?"

"One, I was forced," Kyungsoo remonstrated, "and two, don't you have like a thousand friends?"

"Hmm..." Jongin considered this. Yes, he did have friends, but who could be as good a spy as Do Kyungsoo? The guy could, if he tried hard enough, disguise as anything: an egg, a penguin, a woman, and even a teenage boy! It was impeccable. Jongin was also shocked he could decipher that all from merely looking at him. _Am I a genius? Perhaps._

"You're right." The jock nodded, finally stepping out of Kyungsoo's way. "I'll go find someone. Byebye!"

"You go do that." Kyungsoo blinked. When he opened his eyes, Jongin was already halfway down the hall, humming a  _Blackpink_ song but in the wrong key.


	12. This Was Easier Said Than Done

**TEN O'CLOCK SHARP** on Saturday morning was when Baekhyun received three sharp raps on his door. He opened his eyes to a light pervaded room, foggy mind complimenting how every speck of dust was doted as if glitter. He then heard a quiet voice saying, "Thank you, Ms. Park," before the squeamish turn of the doorknob.

And then he realized someone was entering his room, so he slammed his lids shut and steadied his breathing as if he weren't awake and aware that there as an intruder.

Shuffling before some silence. Then, "I know how I sleep. And I know that's not it."

"Get up, Baek." Said Baekhyun's voice in a rather disapproving manner. 

When the other didn't make so much as an acknowledgement, Chanyeol decided to give him a 'gentle' kick. But the thing was Baekhyun coincidentally decided to yank his foot from under him, resulting in the two clashing heads.

Two pairs of eyes widened as they faced at close proximity. Baekhyun saw the bruise that was large and in charge of the right side of his old face. Chanyeol quickly fixated his flustered expression into a sneer. "I knew you were faking." He spat before getting up and smoothing out his clothing.

"Remember what we agreed to yesterday?"

The sleepy Baekhyun let out a yawn as he rubbed at his eyes. The mirror adjacent to him gave that daily reminder of _oh, right, I look different now._  He knew Chanyeol was talking, but was really only processing half of the things he was saying, like _yes, genius, baekhyun, work, the_. Any occurrences before eleven ante-meridiem were typically things that didn't happen because one, Baekhyun was asleep, or B, Baekhyun was pretending he was asleep.

Hence, _"Sure."_

Chanyeol didn't seem impressed. "So you know that you're going to get up and get ready to learn soccer, right?" He asked as he started to examine what the other had done to his room.

Baekhyun gawked. _That,_ now sitting up, he had processed. "What? No. It's too early... This is fucking illegal. Get out of my house." He threw himself back under the covers.

The blonde rolled his eyes, lifting up his wrist to check a watch. _That's my watch!_ Baekhyun thought in disdain before hiding his eyes under the sheet.

"It's ten."

"But I'm tired," Baekhyun whined, cupping his face in his hands, "I'm a delicate being. I require thirteen hours of sleep every night to function at a proper level."

Chanyeol snorted, "Not in that body you don't. Come on..." He tried to yank at the other's arm but got shooed away.

This called for an aggravated groan. "Stop being so difficult."

Nothing. He looked up to the gods for wisdom (or maybe he felt like he was going to sneeze; it was ambiguous), then deciding the good ol' bribe wouldn't do any harm, "I'll get you ice cream."

"You mean _I'll_ get me ice cream. Since it's _my_ money." Baekhyun wouldn't fall for inane tricks like that. He was a genius for goodness sakes!

"No, I mean _I'll_ get you ice cream." Chanyeol replied as he stepped over him to a corner of the room, grabbing a key from something he couldn't see. He then went to and opened that one drawer on his dresser that Baekhyun couldn't quite get open. Inside it, as the aforementioned stood and went over... was blocked from his view because Chanyeol strategically stepped in front of where Baekhyun was looking over his shoulder.

But he pulled out five thousand won, so it was okay.

Baekhyun approved. "Deal."  
  


\---  
  


Holy fuck, Baekhyun didn't approve!

"Wait, what?! You're expecting me to get on the _ground?!"_ The giant yelled with incredulity as his eyebrows raised in worry. He incessantly adjusted his gloves which were so large that they, in his opinion, made him look like a clown.

Chanyeol, who was standing at the eighteen yard line accompanying a large bag of soccer balls, finished tying Baekhyun's (only) tacky pair of semi-athletic footwear. "Yeah? Got a problem with that?"

"I–"

Before the other could answer, Chanyeol took a few paces back and hit the ball so it smacked off of the crossbar. He was initially intending to shoot it directly at Baekhyun (because every novice goalkeeper needed some sort of hazing, right?), but the loud noise it emitted and the way it slammed on the ground right in front of the screeching boy was enough to satisfy him.

_"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!"_ Baekhyun's eyes were saucers. It took him a few moments for his heart to start beating again, a couple seconds to continue breathing, and a full minute to recover from the trauma. He feebly kicked at the ball to pass it back to Chanyeol, so cringeworthy the other couldn't help but facepalm. No technique whatsoever.

"Do I have to do this?!"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "That was literally one shot. Yes, you have to do it." Before he could say _stop being a little bitch and grow a pair,_ he decided to go with a kinder alternative. As mentioned, Baekhyun was a delicate being. "Look, the thing you're forgetting is that you're not you anymore. Now you're athletic. Now you have the talent to do this but all you have to do is get over that mental block. You even said it yourself yesterday, that you just have to harness the power."

The not-goalkeeper goalkeeper actually took his words into consideration. (Cue applause from the audience!) 

"You're right..." Baekhyun muttered. _You're jacked now. So you can block shots just like... wait, I don't know any soccer players. Well, I know Chanyeol. I'll be like him!_ "Okay. Bring the rain!"

Chanyeol was almost happy until he shot the next ball, which went straight at Baekhyun who decided it would be a better idea to dodge it rather than any attempt at blocking.

"Sorry! Reflex!" He shouted from afar.

This would be the part where Chanyeol would say  _this is going to take all day_ , but, to be honest, he didn't think twenty-four hours would make a dent.  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, switching screens to a tanned boy whose eyes were only visible to the outside world because he was under a set of bleachers, Jongin was confused.

Although Jongin being confused wasn't exactly abnormal, his confusion, this time, would equate to the perplexity of someone of the average intellect if they saw this. Park Chanyeol, not _a_ , but _the_ goalkeeper of Hyeon-Seo high, the goalkeeper who had saved their Sophomore year championship game when it got down to penalties, was currently on the main field screaming and cringing at balls being shot at him by some short blonde kid.

Chanyeol training bright and early on a Saturday morning wouldn't be anything out of the blue, but the fact that if he didn't _miss_ the ball it hit him and he'd start whining was something Jongin would never expect him to do. Upon further investigation (and even more bewilderment!), the person shooting was _Byun Baekhyun!_ His shooting was good too. Since when did he play soccer?

Jongin couldn't hear what they were saying other than those few times Chanyeol yelled something so loud he could make out the complaint. Baekhyun seemed to be gravely annoyed with the other, who looked about to cry. _How am I supposed to use this as evidence?_

Yes, Jongin had followed them here. It wasn't that he knew they were coming, but when he was taking a jog (when it came to his figure, he was serious) and spotted the two of them walking side by side on the other end of the road, he couldn't help but follow. Jongin recalled his conversation with Do Kyungsoo the day prior, how the guy said that Baekhyun was acting weird and wondering if Chanyeol was doing the same. He remembered suggesting to be spies, but the party pooper – alternatively shindig shitter – declined.

_If only he could see this,_ Jongin thought as he watched the two. Then, an idea emerged.

_Oh, wait, he could see this!_ He whipped out his phone, going to the camera app to record a video. Jongin had never been prouder of himself. He started to record the situation, zooming in at one point when Chanyeol got hit in the face. _Ouch. But something's definitely up. And now Kyung will help me. Probably._

A small beep emitted from his device when he stopped the video, immediately making sure to save it to show to the other later because that would be dumb if he forgot _._ Then, just as Jongin went to reply to a text from someone, he dropped his phone. It slid down the rocks on the sloped land.

"Frick..." Jongin muttered, reaching an arm to pick it up but stopping when he spotted a mangled piece of plastic.

_Hey, isn't that Chanyeol's water bottle?_  
  


\---  
  


"Push my hair back or else I'll break out," Chanyeol chided the other, tossing a water bottle as he sat back on Baekhyun's bed. "Haven't you worked out before?"

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes whilst almost drowning himself, getting into a small coughing fit. "I–" he spoke after he nearly died, "I _have_ , thank you very much. And mind you that we've switched bodies, or else I'd be complaining that you didn't wear a hat so you're giving me a sunburn!"

"Touché." Chanyeol muttered. "But that's in the past, so," the shorter stood on his toes as he reached up and swiped Baekhyun's hair away from his sweaty forehead, (ignoring the "hey!" and) wiping his hand off of his pants before sitting back down. "So now what?"

Baekhyun, after rolling his eyes, went to his old bag and took out the large packet Chanyeol had come to detest. "Now, you memorize this." He directed as he studied the condition it was in. "... What did you do to it?"

"I, er, am a disorganized person." Chanyeol's lie was so blatant that just a few moments of eye contact made him give in. "And I also had to be a little reckless with it in order to prove my point of that I was angry at Junmyeong for giving me herpes."

"You..." Baekhyun was at a loss for words. Wasn't Chanyeol supposed to be smart and reasonable? "One, it's Jun _myeon_ , not _myeong_ , and two, just be more careful with it, please."

_"Myeong_ sounds better," the blonde replied. "But I literally spent four hours with Sehun trying to memorize it and it didn't work. The wording's all confusing and I don't even know what it's about! I don't know where to go on stage and I certainly can't sing so I hope there's none of that." He wilted onto his back, sighing exasperatedly. "It's all too difficult."

"Welcome to the club," Baekhyun deadpanned as he pushed his falling hair out of his face. "But it's really not that hard–"

"Easy for you to say–"

"–You didn't let me explain." The giant interrupted, lightly throwing the script onto Chanyeol's chest. "So the play is called A Midsummer Night's Dream–"

"Duh~" the blonde lifted up the script so he could see it.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Baekhyun snapped. After a moment of silence, he continued. "It's called A Midsummer Night's Dream _because_ it's about these two couples but everything gets mixed up with love potions and stuff. Everything that happens is so strange and drastic that it seems like a crazy dream."

"Oh, sounds kind of like us."  
  


"... We're not in love."  
  


Chanyeol reddened, "I-I meant because of how they're switched."

"Mhm," Baekhyun hummed passively, which made the other want to throw the script at him, "but anyways, the main characters are Lysander, Demetrius, Hermia, and Helena. Old fashion white people names. Lysander and Hermia are in love while Demetrius doesn't love anyone but Helena is madly in love with him. It starts out where Hermia and Demetrius are in a planned marriage but Hermia doesn't want it she wants Lysander so she flees with him but Helena finds that out and tells Demetrius in hopes that he'll like her. He goes looking for them and Helena follows and that's when these fairies from the woods start fucking everything up and–"

_"Oh my god,"_ Chanyeol's brain had trouble keeping up, and that's saying a _lot_. "Slow the heck down."

"I just told you to not interrupt me," Baekhyun replied, "but anyways, again, one of the fairies witnesses the whole situation between the main characters and decides to make Demetrius in love with Helena so he would stop rejecting her. The only thing is that his servant is dumb as shit and puts the love stuff on Lysander instead and then the rest is basically the woman fairy falling in love with a donkey, the main four being idiots and falling in love with one another, and also a subplot of this group of town dudes making a play for the people who wanted to marry Hermia and Demetrius."

Chanyeol... _kind of understood?_

"Okay..." he slowly said as he flipped through the script. That seemed like a pretty intricate storyline. "But I'm also confused by the grammar and stuff. Like what does _thou_ and _thee_ mean?"

"That's called old English." Baekhyun said, then getting an idea. He grabbed a pencil from his drawer and a random paper on the desk, writing some things down. "You'll get used to it, but it's basically substitutes for words they used back then. Like _art_ for _are_ , or _lover's curse_ for _STD._  I'll write you a little guide."

"Okay, sounds great," Chanyeol smiled, sitting up, "so, ice cream?"

"... You haven't even opened the damn script."  
  


\---  
  


It was around sunset when both activities were finished. Although neither one had really made a significant dent in their endeavors _("ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" "Thee thou thoo thai thing thong?")_ , they now at least had the slightest idea of what they were doing. Baekhyun knew that the goalkeeper was allowed to use their feet _and_ hands while Chanyeol was familiar with many Shakespearian vocabulary.

And finally, as both were looking forward to, they were in line at the local ice cream parlor. The two pairs of eyes scanned the menu as they waited behind a couple other people. Chanyeol took out his wallet while Baekhyun decided. "I'll get the _very berry strawberry_."

"That's what I'm getting too." The shorter replied.

Baekhyun scoffed. "Copycat."

"No, I thought it first."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I–"

_"Hello, welcome, what would you like to–"_ the voice of the worker who interrupted suddenly stuttered, "to order."

Chanyeol looked up to see none but Do Kyungsoo himself. Their eyes met for a brief second, Chanyeol internally panicking, before Kyungsoo averted his gaze, expression stoic as if to strangers. 

Oh my gosh, Kyungsoo! Baekhyun knew his best friend had a job, but he didn't think it was here! He could get so much free ice cream from this. He grinned widely, "Kyung–!"

And then Chanyeol harshly stepped on his foot, causing the taller's face to scrunch up in pain. The worker kindly asked again. "What would you like to order?"

Chanyeol stumbled over his words as it almost slipped his mind what he wanted. "C-could I have... two _very berry strawberries_... er, smalls, in a, um, cone. Both in cones. Small cones. Yeah."

If Kyungsoo thought this was weird, he certainly wasn't showing it. He punched the request into the register which in turn emitted a small ding. "That'll be 4500 won." He took the money from Chanyeol without another glance, then turning to make the desserts.

Baekhyun was still holding his (shoed, mind you) toe while awkwardly hopping on one foot when the blonde turned to him. In an angry whisper shout, Chanyeol reminded him that he wasn't Baekhyun. "Don't act so stupid! You're not you, remember?! Oh, wait, you haven't went to school so you wouldn't know how hard it is to put up such an act!"

Baekhyun scowled, letting his foot down with a pout. "Well, I'm sorry that I have _emotions_ and respond to things!" He whisper-shouted back. 

"Excuse me?" Chanyeol raised a brow, "The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"That you–"

_"Ahem,"_ Kyungsoo immediately got the attention of Chanyeol who turned as if he wasn't just unleashing hell on someone. "Your ice cream."

"T-thank you." Chanyeol made the slightest of a smile, not daring to initiate eye contact as he took the cones and nodded Baekhyun along, who was snickering for some reason.

_"T-thank you. C-could I have t-two v-v-very berry strawberries? In, a, uhm, uhm, s-small cone?"_ He mimicked in a high pitched voice, letting out giggles. "You sound like a nervous schoolgirl."

Chanyeol flushed, rolling his eyes. "It– it was awkward... I wasn't expecting it. And you weren't making it any easier by acting like an idiot." He glared at the taller who wouldn't stop laughing. "I'll drop this ice cream right now if you don't stop." He threatened, even though _hell no_ he wouldn't because he paid for that shit.

Baekhyun laughed even harder at that, using the bench they approached for support as he calmed himself down. "Sorry, it's just nice knowing you're not perfect."

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol handed the icecream to the other as he forthwith delved into his own. Strawberry ecstasy melted onto his tongue, giving a bit of relief to his wound despite how it hurt to take a bite. He sat down on the opposite side of the bench, glad that the sunset was behind him so he didn't have to squint the whole time.

"Well, like, you're always so sure of yourself and serious. And you, well," Baekhyun didn't know why he was admitting this, "are good at, like, everything. It's annoying. I mean, you probably think this about me but..."

Chanyeol was silent.

"Or maybe you don't..." Baekhyun felt his pride take a hit, "but one good thing coming out of this is that now I know that you're not a robot trying to set me up for failure."

"What?"

"–Now I know that you have flaws like everyone else." The taller quickly corrected his mistake, taking a bite of his ice cream before he could say anything else unintelligent. Unfortunately that didn't stop his _doing_ unintelligent things, because now he has a brain freeze because he just bit ice cream. 

Chanyeol thought about it. "It's not perfection. It's just being good at hiding flaws. I also try really hard because, well, you know... Yeah. But now that's all mixed up."

_His mother,_ Baekhyun's mind went to. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol felt the slightest discomfort at the mood shift. 

"What is wrong with your mother?"

If this were some sort of drama movie, this would be the part where the posed question brought the protagonist to tears. Agony trailing down their face in small globules while the other character feels horrible for being curious, only being able to watch the other completely shatter. However, that wasn't what happened here. In fact, to Baekhyun's surprise (and relief), Chanyeol didn't seem fazed whatsoever.

"She has chronic bone cancer in her leg. Sometimes it's better, sometimes it's worse. It's injured very easily and she has to wear a cast most of the time to protect it. And it's usually injured anyway." The blonde told him.

"Oh..." all of those diminutive bouts of guilt Baekhyun had accumulated from being rude to Chanyeol's mother suddenly skyrocketed. _Oh my god, I knew she had something but was such a brat... no wonder Sung-Ho hates me... why did I do that? Why are you like this?_

"I'm so sorry. That's terrible to live with."

"It's okay." Chanyeol smiled weakly, feeling guilty for making the conversation awkward. "It would be worse if it was all of the sudden, but it's not. It's been for almost my whole life now, so the pain is spread out pretty evenly. I know what may come and I've accepted it."

Baekhyun didn't want to admit it, but he envied how strong Chanyeol was. Even if he was now physically weak. But he hated the dismal vibe that had settled in. "You just made everything sad."

"You asked."

"Right." The giant mumbled, then remembering another one of his inquiries. "I also have another question... if she has that, why does she go out so much? Half the time she's somewhere with Sung-Ho."

Chanyeol nodded, "Because she feels like she's suffocating. Not just literally, in that small house, but figuratively too. She wanted to be a traveling journalist, but the sickness stopped her. Now she knows anything could happen but still wants to explore the world. So she does. Well, tries her best to."

"She's strong," Baekhyun remarked, _just like you._ "I-I feel so bad. I was rude to her, like, a serious fucking brat. _Fuck."_

"It's alright," Chanyeol let out a chuckle, "you didn't know."

"I'm so insensitive."

"No, no," the blonde comforted. "Well," _wait, I really don't want him to start crying right now._ "You're not. You've gone though, er, a lot. It's okay... Just make it up to her by being nice. And going to school."

"I will. I will Monday. I promise. I'll even text you that morning."

Chanyeol found the kindness Baekhyun exhibited odd, but kind of nice. Actually, very nice. "Easier said than done." He warned.

The taller looked to Chanyeol, expression similar to the one he held at the goal that morning. "I know. It's quite terrifying..."

"Hey, if I can do it, so can you. Probably."  
  
"Probably?!"

 

Although Kyungsoo had forgotten his glasses to work that day, he could still clearly (read: fuzzily, but he couldn't mistake it for anything else) make out the two silhouettes he had been observing ever since they departed to the benches. The shorter of the pair reached a hand over to the center to meet where the taller's was leant, fingers weaving through and giving it a firm squeeze before his lips started moving once again.


	13. Revelation

**THE WHOLE OF SUNDAY NIGHT** was spent by Byun Baekhyun in _oh-my-god-this-is-actually-happening-what-the-fuck-am-i-supposed-to-do._ Panic. Although he had been assured by Chanyeol who had actually gone through a school day in another body that it wasn't _so_ bad, that had slipped the giant's mind. His levels of rationality only dissipated as the night's hours melted into eleven, one, three, and so on.

His eyes stung to be open but felt restless when closed. A cold sweat broke in at the middle of the night so Baekhyun was caught in the vicious cycle of burying himself under the covers and then thirty seconds later ripping them all off. He knew that being on an electronic would only hinder his languor, so he made sure to throw his phone to the opposite side of the room. He had tried reading a book. It did work, he felt his eyelids drooping and his body shutting down but as soon as he tried to actually sleep he was back to square one.

So, when it was finally 5 in the morning, Baekhyun had given up on all hopes of getting even a wink of sleep. _Fuck this,_ he thought as he got up to get his phone, vertigo hitting him like a truck. This was the point in sleep deprivation where he was no longer loopy, but rather static. The loopy part had occurred between hours 2 and 3 AM where he couldn't stop giggling when he remembered this one picture of a lemur Kyungsoo showed him. Hour 4 was spent sobbing over their broken friendship.

When Baekhyun scrolled through his contacts looking for the _C_ he realized, despite the two being bonded by some sort of fucking destiny, that he didn't have Park Chanyeol's number. Repeats of _shit_ raced through his head until he realized he could just get it from someone else. _Sehun_ was the first name that conjured so he texted him.

And then he had Chanyeol's number.

chogiyeol

_5:45 AM_

**baekin:** bro what is ur

username

 

 **baekin:** oh its baekhyun

btdubs

 

 **baekin:** im woke and getting up

good morning

 

 **baekin:** well i hav been woke

all night buTT now im geting

up wit the intention of going

2 school

 **chogiyeol:** you text like a

drunk

 **baekin:** and u text like an

granpa

 **chogiyeol:** an granpa

 **baekin:** so anywayz can we pls

call or smth idk what to wear  


**chogiyeol:**... the uniform?

 **baekin:** right

 

 **baekin:** channie i'm  
s c a r e d

 **chogiyeol:** think about how i felt,

especially when you weren't there.

 

 **chogiyeol:** but i'll find you right

away

 **baekin:** ok i'm leaving the

house hopefully i do die

 

 **baekin:** dont****!!!

 **chogiyeol:** didn't you just get

up?

 **baekin:** i am sped

 

 **baekin:** peed

 

 **baekin:** sEped

 **chogiyeol:** dyslexic

 **baekin:** SPEED

 

 **baekin:** oh

 **chogiyeol:** oh

 **baekin:** thrivijg i won't let the 

haters(u) get me down

#stayingpositive🤩

_**baekin** sent an image_

  
**chogiyeol:** please dont make that

face wtf

 

 **baekin:** no

 

 

 

 **baekin:** now i am sexc

 **chogiyeol:**  what?

 

 **baekin:** uh

 

 

 

 **baekin:** what?

 

\---

 

 _Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, where's Park Chanyeol? Or more like Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, where's Byun Baekhyun,_ Baekhyun's mind sung as he rounded the school grounds. It was, he discovered as he got closer, easier to navigate since he was so tall. He felt as if he was on stilts. It was weird, but better. He didn't miss his 5'9 height right then.

But then Baekhyun saw eyes on him.

Students eyeing him up and down, teachers stealing glances, heck, even the statue in front of Hyeon-Seo highschool seemed to have a peek. He heard bits of whispers and fragments of sentences exchanged between people as their topic briefly went to the guy who was struck by lightning and then absent from school for a week. Baekhyun felt his palms start to sweat. Sure, he was fine on stage, but on stage he wasn't being scrutinized like an alien. Why did he feel insecure? It wasn't even him, it was Park Chanyeol!

With this, thousands of problems started to manifest: Where was he to go? Who were Chanyeol's friends? How was he supposed to act? To not be suspected of anything? What did he eat for lunch? Was he allergic to anything? How was he supposed to explain this to the teachers? When was soccer practice? How was he going to do that?

At that moment, Baekhyun felt the full blow of what his counterpart had seven days ago. _How could I have done that to him?_ He felt a little nauseous from the anxiety. _I can't believe this is real._ His breathing begin to speed up and he could hear his heart as he entered the building, trying his best to ignore the people staring. The other days he had been switched were nothing compared to this. Compared to actually being in public. Where even was Chanyeol's locker? How was he supposed to do anything?

Suddenly, an arm linked with his own.

Baekhyun looked down to see no one but himself, staring up with a (bit nervous looking) smile. Relief instantly flooded him, washing his worries away. _Right. I have Chanyeol. To help me be Chanyeol._

Chanyeol took his arm back. "Are you okay?"

The taller _pshe_ d, "Yeah, duh."

"Then wipe your tears."

Baekhyun immediately reddened, turning away to wipe under his eyes with both of his sleeves. Screw the universe for making him so emotional! Hopefully nobody saw.

He turned back to a Chanyeol who hid a laugh under his hand. "God, if you didn't have me..." the blonde chuckled, not wanting to imagine what would have went down.

Another hit to Baekhyun's pride, but Chanyeol was right. He'd be in the bathroom stall having a breakdown by now. Kind of like the one he had Freshman year when he scored second place in the examinations. Ah, good times.

"So you're probably thinking _how are you supposed to do anything?"_ Chanyeol said as he tugged on the taller's arm, bringing him in the direction of his locker.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Baekhyun replied shyly. He felt indignant that Chanyeol was so confident when he felt like literally disappearing. But he had ditched school for the past week. He deserved it. 

"Well, the primary thing you need to remember is that you're not Baekhyun." Chanyeol advised, then stopping to open a locker. "I'll write the code for you, but you're lucky your friends knew yours. Which, by the way, you don't have anymore because you're Chanyeol therefore your friends now are my friends. Remember that. Don't, er, go talk to them as if you're yourself."

"Did you make that mistake?" Baekhyun snorted, imagining the situation of himself socializing with the jocks. But that laugh soon turned into a cringe when he realized it wasn't Chanyeol embarrassing himself but Baekhyun embarrassing himself.

"Irrelevant." The shorter changed the topic, "My class schedule is in there. We can just switch our work. Don't talk to anyone but Jongin if he talks to you first. If you finish early just do more work. Tell the teachers that you were really sick. There's no soccer practice tonight because it's supposed to storm."

"Thank god," the giant's relief was agreed upon by Chanyeol's nod. Baekhyun suddenly felt a whole lot better. Chanyeol knew what he was doing and had answered almost all of his questions in the span of thirty seconds. He exchanged materials from his locker.

Chanyeol then turned to him. "Oh, and most importantly, don't drink milk. I'm severely lactose intolerant."

"Oh," Baekhyun smiled, trying not to let it falter, "of course not..."

He received a strange look from the blonde, "Er, alright. So anyways, meet me right here after every class besides the ones we have together so I can check in. Okay? Bye–"

"Waitwaitwait!" Baekhyun stopped the other. "Let me give you my words of wisdom too–"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's kind tone was nothing but passive aggressiveness, "I think by now I'd–"

But he didn't care. Baekhyun began to list. "One, be friendly to the teachers. Two, talk to people. Just be nice and amiable. In other words don't be _you._ Three, try to make things up with Kyungsoo, please. Four, well, just try to compensate for everything you've done."

Chanyeol's brows raised in feigned surprise. "Wow, thank you! I'll take this sagacity _along_ with the whole week I had to figure out everything by myself. Bye!"

"Hey, no one asked for your attitude!"  
  


\---  


A second skin of old papers, sticky notes, and notebooks blanketed the small room. Occasional breezes accompanying the sweet aroma of blooming season drifted their way into the journalist's abode, ruffling her files for the umpteenth time. Sunlight spotlighted a large part of her desk which she used to not only bask in the warmth, but also examine one of her unpublished pieces.

**JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL'S BODY 'STOLEN' BY PEER**

_Fuyokahi highschool student Zenko Umine claims to really be student Ayumi Kohinata_ _, a classmate._

 _Written by Park Yoora_  
_8-9-15_

The author scanned her old draft. One that, due to publicity issues, had never gotten published. The case of Ayumi Kohinata was by far one of her most compelling, which made it even more disappointing when the consent to reporting it was revoked. She read over the beginning of the article for a refresher of the story.

 _On 30 September, a day of Japan's infamous Blood M_ _oon, Ayumi Kohinata received a text message from her classmate_ _, Zenko Umine. Umine was a shy girl who strayed away from large groups; she was teased for her appearance and weight. No three years of being with the same group of kids brought her any kindness from them, resulting in her shutting herself out. To get a message from Zenko was out of the ordinary, even more so for it to be an address._

 _This address led Ayumi into the outskirts of Tokyo,_ _an area of_ _many manufacturing buildings. Just as the girl was about to reply in worries for the wellbeing of her classmate, a call resonated on her device. It was Zenko. Picking up, Ayumi had no inkling what the caller was about to do. Ayumi remembers the words Zenko said, "Look," just before she jumped off the_ _tower_ _right in front of her._

 _However, as impossible as it may seem, none of the girls died. It was this very equation: eye contact, desire, and the magic of the red moon, that_ switched _their bodies. Ayumi Kohinata took the form of Zenko Umine. Zenko Umine took the form of Ayumi Kohinata._

Yoora switched to her notes, reading over the behaviouralisms she had recorded from both of the girls and the ones surrounding them.

_-Nervous in public_

_-Stressed / sickness (Umine throws up often)_

_-Drastic change in social dynamics_ _/// probably subjective?_

_-Dysphoria + dysmorphia_

Every time she read a bullet, it was her brother that popped into her head. Chanyeol was very fidgety when they were in the coffee shop, he hadn't been to school in a week because of constant vomiting (or so he said), and he definitely, as he had stated, seemed to turn over a new leaf. The old Chanyeol wouldn't be so friendly to her, even if they were siblings. The old Chanyeol wouldn't have refused to do chores, nor defy the wishes of their mother or Sung-Ho.

And then the same scene kept returning:

_"I'm not your brother I'm someone else in his body I know this sounds crazy but it's true and I need help."_

But what Yoora really remembered, as if all of the lights in the shop had blackened to highlight this one thing, was the look on Chanyeol's face. How desperate he was. How afraid he was. It reminded her of the expression Ayumi Kohinata held in the bookstore in Tokyo when she first revealed her secret, and then when she begged for help. Although Yoora had thought it ludicrous at first, investigation said otherwise. That was when the journalist never again turned a blind eye to superstitions.

_But out of all people... Chanyeol?_

She considered the likelihood. With the seven billion people in the world, the chances of her brother switching bodies with someone was near impossible. But then again, he was struck by lightning. That was near impossible. And plus, who even _was_ Byun Baekhyun? Who her brother claimed to be. Zenko Umine was invisible to Ayumi Kohinata before they switched. Perhaps it was this, too.

The last five hours Yoora had been awake was five hours spent looking into this. The ticking of the clock accumulated to her final decision...

She got up, quickly running a brush through her choppy hair before grabbing her keys, the papers, and exiting her room. On the couch was her mother, reading through the newspaper. It was always the same glint in her eyes, the one that said _that should've been my name under 'author'._ The one of crushed dreams. 

"Ma," Yoora got her attention, "do you know who _Byun Baekhyun_ is? From Chanyeol's school."

Her mother looked up from the paper, a look of contemplation on her face. "Hm... a friend of Chanyeol's I assume. I don't really know, you know how Chanyeol is with his friends. He's come over a couple of times. Nice kid."

 _I thought he was friends with that Jongin kid?_ Yoora nodded. "Okay, thank you. I'm going to go pick him up. Figured it'd be a nice surprise. Do you need anything?"

"No," she smiled at her daughter's kindness. "Thank you."

"Alright, see you!"

Just as Yoora was throwing on slippers (because who could be bothered to dress up to merely pick someone up from school), her mother called her again. "Yoora?"

"Yes, Eomma?"

"I love you."

Yoora's attention snapped to her. _"What?_ Why? I mean I love you too, but are you okay?"

Her mother chuckled, "Aish, this is where I realize I should've told my children I love them more often!" Her eyes, crinkled with laughter, soon returned to their normal fatigue. "But in all seriousness... I haven't been feeling so well lately. It's... been dormant for a while but now it's coming back."

Yoora's heart sank. But she knew it was normal. That was how cancer worked. "Should I tell Chanyeol?"

"For now please don't, hun," Ms. Park sighed, "he's been going through a lot lately. Sick and stressed and all of that. I want him to graduate happy. And we're not sure if it's anything serious yet, so I don't want to worry him."

"I understand." Yoora found the silence suddenly suffocating. She wondered how her mother felt, having to endure it every day. "I love you too." She said, racing over to give a hug before departing.

\---

_Oh my god... I'm... still alive._

These were Baekhyun's thoughts as the final bell rang, dismissing everybody from their academic activities. As he got up, heading to his locker to organize and leave, he came to the jubilant conclusion that the day wasn't as hard as he thought.

Of course, acting all quiet and brooding was something new, but Baekhyun could always use some improv practice. He actually found it, despite the stares he got, relaxing to have nobody bother him. No one even came to ask questions except for Kim Jongdae who claimed it was for the 'school newspaper', but Baekhyun kindly declined under the fabrication that he still wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

His mistakes had been minimal. He had only slipped up in saying his name once which he covered with a dramatic cough. The only downside to that was he was then sent to the nurse and forced to down a nasty cough drop. In P.E, he, knowing he should be at least a bit friendly to the jocks, had called Kim Minseok _brochacho_ and received a very bemused stare. Chanyeol said he was usually judgmental though, so it was okay. At lunch he almost downed a carton of milk but luckily Chanyeol had stopped him just in time.

The aforementioned was with Baekhyun most of the day, nursing him through living life in the eyes of someone named Park Chanyeol and comforting (read: scolding but then Chanyeol felt guilty so it ultimately became the first) his mistakes. Baekhyun had never been so insecure and vulnerable in public. He was a bit ashamed of Chanyeol – and himself! – seeing that side of him, but he supposed it was okay. After all, who did Chanyeol have to tell?

Just as Baekhyun was thinking about Chanyeol's pitiful quantity of friends, the blonde approached from behind. "So," he dragged out the word like Baekhyun's mother would, "how was your day?"

"Better than I expected," Baekhyun answered honestly, shutting his locker and walking with the other. "Like, really."

Chanyeol nodded, "That's good. It's not fair, but it's good." He had mixed feelings about having been so supportive all day. "But don't expect to be babied tomorrow, okay? And I don't care if you're sicker than a dog, you better come. If you're absent again I'll... well, you don't want to know."

"Au contraire," the taller grinned. "I do want to know."

"I'll beat you up so bad you'll wish I had killed you." Chanyeol deadpanned.

Baekhyun snorted, _I never knew how ridiculous I looked making threats until now. No wonder Kyungsoo always just laughed._ "Not in that body you won't." He repeated Chanyeol's words from the other day.

Chanyeol was just about to refute when a loud horn made him flinch. He then changed the topic, "That's Yoora, over there..." he pointed to a humble green car, "I don't know why she's picking you up, but go. Get out. Come back. Or die. Bye!"

Baekhyun complied as the other gave a hard shove in the direction.  
  


"So," Yoora dragged out the word, "how was your day?"

Déjà vu much? "Better than I expected." Baekhyun responded as he clicked on the seatbelt. He hoped Yoora didn't drive like a madwoman. A loud _SCREECH_ from the breaks as the car lurched forward was the answer to his question.

"How so?" Chanyeol's sister inquired, not seeming fazed by her driving skills (or lack thereof). The world outside zoomed by in blends of colors. It reminded Baekhyun of melted crayons.

"Well," Baekhyun wasn't really feeling the whole explaining _I had to pretend I was someone else all day because I w_ _as and still am someone else_ thing, so he answered in the short. "My sickness went away. And–"

Suddenly, Yoora roughly jerked the steering wheel, rushing the car into what he thought was an abandoned building, but just happened to be a very dilapidated convenience store. Baekhyun hugged onto his seatbelt for dear life, gasping as the vehicle careened to a stop.

"Holy shit woman!" He screeched, "Are you _trying–"_

"Okay, enough small talk," Chanyeol's sister said as she reached out back for something.

Baekhyun internally panicked. Why was Yoora being stranger than normal? Why the hell were they parked at some slum looking store with no one around? _Am I being kidnapped?! By my own sister?!_ He looked for exits, which were limited to either breaking through the windshield or (the more likely alternative) taking off his seatbelt and simply exiting the car.

By the way Yoora glared at him and slapped a manilla folder on the middle compartment, he wouldn't be surprised if she was an undercover cop and he was being exposed at this very moment.

Her interrogative voice concurred, Yoora's eyes narrowed, "I know who you really are..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Byun Baekhyun."_  
  
  


 

 

Said name's eyes were saucers as his mind did a double take at what she just said. Park Yoora, someone who wasn't Park Chanyeol, just identified him for who he actually was. For some reason, he felt nervous under her glare. He began to feel like he had that morning, his throat closed up. The silence was going to swallow him whole.  
  


Then Yoora spoke, a smile relieving her visage. "Sorry, that was extra," she chuckled as she searched the folder, "but seriously, you can drop the act. I've realized you're not Chanyeol."

Baekhyun was aghast. Absolutely aghast. "R-really?"

"Yep. Decided about an hour ago after four prior of extensive hardcore research and inquiry." She spoke as if they were talking about the weather. "But anyways, you're probably wondering why I brought you here. Or maybe not. But take a look at this," She said as she revealed the front page of a newspaper, "you'll find it interesting."

Baekhyun looked at the title:

**JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL'S BODY 'STOLEN' BY PEER**

"This happened back around in 2015," Yoora told him as he read through it with wide eyes, "I did an article on it but it was never published because the families changed their minds about spreading the story. They thought it would encourage people to do what Umine did."

Registering all of this was by far one of Baekhyun's most intellectually challenging tasks. When he finished reading, he flipped it over to just find other unrelated articles and advertisements. He looked back up to Yoora. "So– so this is possible. Like– like I know it's possible. But I mean like, it's happened before." It was hard to find the right words.

"Apparently so," Yoora said. "I think of it like the Earth being flat. The idea is just so ridiculous that no one cares to test it. So they just take it for granted that the Earth is round. People just take for granted that they can't switch bodies with each other."

"Are you saying that you're a flat-earther?" _Explains why she believes me._

Chanyeol's sister snorted, " _No,_ I'm giving an analogy onto why I believe you. And, along with that, it means that there is a solution."

"How did Ayumi and Umine switch back?" Baekhyun asked. It wasn't included in the article which left off on an ominous note.

"They went through the same process." Yoora answered. "They didn't get hurt from it though."

Baekhyun calculated, "So I should be dead. The lightning should've killed me, or at least gravely injured me, but because Chanyeol and I were touching the bench at the same time in the same place and the magic of _hoobadoobawhatever_ we switched instead. I always thought it strange how our injuries were minimal."

"Sounds about right." The journalist nodded. "Of course, both of your circumstances differed, but one thing that should match up is the desire to be the other one... Tell me honestly, did you want to be my brother, Baekhyun? _Do_ you?"

At the posed question, the interrogatee scoffed. Of course he didn't want to be Chanyeol! Not only did the guy have zero social skills, but he was also too lanky and moody and serious and boring and... genius and athletic and talented at everything and anything he tried and attractive and–

Okay, so maybe Baekhyun envied Chanyeol. Just a _little bit._ But not enough that he'd want to _be_ him, for fuck's sake!

"No way," he replied, "no offense, but no. I mean, I did... no. I didn't."

Yoora pursed her lips as her gaze dropped to her papers, skimming through them once more. "Alrighty, but the challenge is how to switch back."

"Didn't you say that Ayumi and Umine switched back by doing the same exact process?" Lightbulbs blared in Baekhyun's mind.

"So you're saying..." Yoora's eyes held the same excitement.

"In order to switch back we just have to reverse the process!" Baekhyun nearly shouted, ecstatic.

He remembered the night he woke up in the hospital:  
  


_"So to switch back we must shock ourselves with millions of volts of electricity?"_

_"No. We're lucky to even be alive right now. What do you think would happen if we were to try again? That's basically suicide."_  
  


"Precisely, Baekhyun, _precisely."_ Yoora grinned, surprised at herself for not putting two and two together sooner. Kind of disappointed, frankly.

 _Screw you and your_ _anti-logic mind_ _, Park Chanyeol!_ Baekhyun thought in triumph. If someone believed he was correct, then he must be. Right?

He couldn't believe he just found the solution. Well, maybe he could. Byun Baekhyun was a genius, after all!

Now for a plan to charge millions of volts of electricity into him and Park Chanyeol at the exact same moment again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering, the article is based off netflix's j-series switched! while i was writing this i saw it and was like woahhhhh–
> 
> anyways thank you for reading <3 :))


	14. And a Cool Brofist

**THE NEXT DAY** went almost identical to the first. Beginning with Baekhyun freaking the fuck out despite having already went through it, Chanyeol came to his rescue. Although his words from yesterday were literally _"don't expect to be babied tomorrow"_ , that was exactly what he did. All day. Baekhyun still made several embarrassing mistakes in which Chanyeol could only witness and suffer in silence. The only difference of any significance was that no Kim Minseok was called a _brochacho_ _._

Chanyeol called it a failure. Baekhyun called it an improvement. 

Now that a kind-of-sort-of equilibrium was settled amongst their hectic lives, they could finally tackle their (severely lacking) activities with full focus. Academically, Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't have to worry too much other than configuring how to switch their work and pass it in on time along with a couple hours of independent study. This 'independent' study was described by the two sitting in the same – either Baekhyun or Chanyeol's – room facing away from each other reviewing material. Subsequently they had to put several more hours into their real worries: drama and soccer. 

As for the first, Chanyeol, despite it only being a couple of days, made major improvements. He had almost half the script down, was familiar with the blocking, and actually understood what the production was about. This was all without having a single rehearsal; only working on it with Baekhyun. He also put work into it when they weren't together too, taking time to recite lines before bedtime and so on. Chanyeol was still scared as shit to attend rehearsal, though. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, wasn't doing so swell. Not only did he lack basic footskill technique, but he also, no matter how hard or soft Chanyeol drove it, regardless of what inspiring (or fear-inducing) motivation he gave, was terrified of the ball. Having to block a small hard object racing at his face at high velocities unknown just wasn't Baekhyun's forte. He also didn't have the opportunity to do any practice at Chanyeol's cramped house, which definitely made a difference between his and the other's progress.  

 

So they were both lucky that rehearsal was the first thing to come. Well, the first rehearsal Chanyeol was allowed back to.

It was, as the Director donned it, a 'trial run' to see if he had improved and gotten his act (in both ways) together. It also was, as Chanyeol had donned it, going to be one of the most painful experiences of his life. He _never_ expected to be back in that auditorium, especially after what he had done, which was in assurance of never coming back. But here he was, walking down the hallways approaching his impending doom. How was somebody supposed to compensate for making a full out scene and accusing a castmate of indirectly giving him herpes? 

"And make sure to never make eye contact with the Director. She perceives it as opposition. Also, never call her by her name." At least he had Baekhyun, who tagged along partially because Chanyeol begged him to and partially because he wanted to see the outcome.

The shorter was listening while reading over the script again and again. "Got it."

"God," Baekhyun went on, an ardent gleam to his voice, "I can't _wait_ to see the look on Junmyeon's face when he sees that I'm– you're back. He probably thought he was going to get Lysander with my absence. Well jokes on him, because I'm back and better than ever!"

This got Chanyeol's attention, eliciting some forgotten questions. "Yeah, about that... what's up between you two? I've felt tension between us ever since, well, forever."

"Oh," A wistful smile grew on the taller's face as he reminisced, "basically, we both wanted Lysander. The lead. Well, the lead everyone likes. He's pretty talented, but I'm better, so I got the part. But it's always been like that, a kind of competition between us. I always win though. I remember this one time in freshman year he went up to me and was like _'Baekhyun, you have so many talents, can't you just spare me this one thing? Theatre's so special to me, bla bla bla'._ It was really pitiful to watch."

Chanyeol almost stopped. 

"You know... that sounds pretty similar to what we have with exams. I'd think you'd sympathize, not make fun of him."

Baekhyun's expression paused, going from an _are you serious?_ to a laugh as he brushed it off. "Nah, not the same." It was a reminder to Chanyeol that despite the two having come to a deal, the guy was still a brat. 

He decided to change the subject. "How are you going to get in? You stick out."

"Eh," Baekhyun shrugged, "there's a lot of people. Especially since we're getting closer to the show. I'll blend in somehow."

"Oh, okay." Chanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach from the _we're getting closer to the show._ Would they switch back by then? By some kind of magic? Please? Pretty please? 

And then there they were, the intimidating doors fronting where they stood. Chanyeol took a sharp breath. 

Baekhyun grinned as he pushed them open, unexpectedly giving Chanyeol (who gasped) a hard shove into the room. "Do good~" he waved as he seemingly disappeared into the back. 

 _Way to be supportive, you little fuck._ Just as the door slammed behind him, heads turned. An unspoken rule was that the doors were _never_ to be shut loudly. But Chanyeol didn't know that. Baekhyun may have... Several pairs of eyes set on the lead role who had a temper tantrum the other day. Chanyeol tried to shake the gazes off as he strolled down the middle row like it wasn't a big thing. Like he wasn't being scrutinized by every angle. Like he hadn't been struck by lightning. He set his bag in one of the seats, opening it to take out his script but then realizing he was holding it in his hand but he didn't care because it was better than interacting with anyone–

"Byun!" Chanyeol's head turned at the booming voice of the director. "Come see me." She called before shouting out other commands.

Now there were definitely eyes on him. With a glance towards the stage, Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, who both averted their glares as soon as he looked, exchanging words muffled by distance. _That doesn't matter,_ Chanyeol told himself in replies to his sinking heart. Why did he even feel like this? It wasn't his life. Was it?

He met the director near the corner. The – still – homeless looking woman turned her full attention to him. "So?"

 _So... so what? So what Chanyeol?! So what?!_ He was clueless of what to say. "I... er..." _An apology? Is that what she wants? Does this woman expect me to read her?!_ "I– I sincerely apologize for my behaviors... I don't know what came over me. I, er, promise to not cause any more drama... in drama."

Chanyeol's heart raced as the woman scanned him. Calculating eyes told nothing of forgiveness. "If you think I'm going to pardon some kind of third grade worthy apology like that..." she spat coldly, and _shit,_ Chanyeol felt his mood really drop. He always hated failing, but he couldn't help but think that there was more to it. Like the thought of disappointing Baekhyun, however much he denied it.

"Then you're absolutely right!"

_What?_

Luckily, he didn't have to reply in bewilderment because the director continued. "I get it, you're going through a lot. Not only as a teen but also getting struck by lightning and everything. Gosh, it even _sounds_ ridiculous." She then added as a side note to herself, nearly inaudibly, "perhaps the audience will enjoy that in the program..."

"I, well, thank you." Chanyeol lowered his head respectfully; he didn't think it would be _that_ easy. "I'll still need my script for the second half of the play, though. I don't have it all down. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright," Hwajeon smiled, then holding out a hand to shake. "Let's forget this, okay?"

Chanyeol found it a bit strange, but then again, the director was a strange person. He took it.

And then suddenly, she yanked him towards her. Chanyeol nearly screamed and tripped as her nails dug into his skin. She spoke in a low-toned voice, "But I shall never, _ever_ , forget the way you treated my script."

Before turning around and involving herself with a crowd of unruly students as if nothing had happened.

Chanyeol, wide eyes towards the ground and frozen in his place, took a deep breath as he had forgotten how to breathe. The script in his hand shook as did he, slowly straightening himself and trying to erase that scene from his mind for the rest of his life. He tried to find Baekhyun amongst the people, but no giant with big ears was located.

Soon enough, the stage was called. They had gotten to the point where rehearsals now consisted of full run-throughs beginning to end, stopping and redirecting at parts where errors were found. That meant the rehearsal was going to take hours, especially with clueless him in the leads. Chanyeol sighed. 

As Act I started, he made his way backstage with his script, going over the lines in the middle to try to build on what he had. Unfortunately, that meant he almost missed his call and entered behind the other characters when he was supposed to be in front of them. Chanyeol's heart pounded and his face heated as he told himself not to panic. _You got this. Be like Baekhyun would._

He fixed his posture, expression; every flaw Baekhyun had nagged him about he tried to adjust. But he couldn't stop the nervousness, especially when he got side-looks from Junmyeon and a couple of the others in the scene. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but notice the extra spite that was put into Junmyeon's line. "Relent, sweet Hermia, and, Lysander, _yield thy crazed title to my certain right."_

 _No, he's just a good actor. That's it._ Chanyeol observed and imitated in his reply. "You have her father's love, Demetrius, _let me have_ _Hermia's;_ do you m-marry him." He hoped no one noticed the stutter. Junmyeon's glare said otherwise. 

The rest of the scene went on fine, and the next part was where he and Park Chaeyoung, or Hermia, had an intimate piece (AKA the two spitting out thesaurus worthy love-nodes to each other because that was just how everyone was back then). He had to pretend he loved this girl he didn't even know. How was he supposed to do that?

Just as the others were exiting, Chanyeol spotted someone familiar in the audience. Up in the corner was no one but Baekhyun, giving a goofy smile and two thumbs up. His breath hitched at the sight, but he refocused immediately.

_Right. If I can pretend to be Byun Baekhyun, then I can certainly pretend to be some dude from the middle ages._

  

\--- 

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kyungsoo grumbled as he followed the taller boy into a vacant classroom, the clock striking the after hours of a Friday afternoon.

"Why not?" Jongin inquired as he took out his phone, hopping up onto the teacher's desk and patting a spot for the other to sit next to him.

"Because one, it's ridiculous," Kyungsoo blatantly ignored the invitation, "and two, I don't particularly like you." 

Jongin rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "Come on. You're still beating me up over this? I thought it was a joke. Honestly."

"A joke..." _cheating isn't a joke._ "I swear, Jongin, it's not only that. You're insufferably dumb and can't take anything seriously."

"I don't know what _insufferably_ means, but I'm going to take it as a good thing." The jock huffed indignantly as he loaded up the video, "but anyways, look at this."

Kyungsoo hovered over the phone on Jongin's lap, watching whatever it was. Although it was from a rather strange angle, it was clearly Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol on the main soccer field. The one in the stadium. Kyungsoo's ex-best friend was... shooting soccer balls? He looked skilled too. Baekhyun had never expressed any like towards soccer. What was even weirder was how Park Chanyeol, someone everyone knew to be the goalkeeper of the school, screamed and flinched every time a ball was nailed at him. 

After the camera panned back to Jongin who did a wink when he realized he had turned the point of view (Kyungsoo rolled his eyes), the video stopped. The two had unknowingly gotten closer to the device whilst watching the video, so when they both looked up at the same time they simultaneously jerked back, resulting in Jongin dropping the phone and Kyungsoo thinking _what did he do to look this good?_

"Watch it," Kyungsoo muttered, face red as he picked up the phone and handed it to him. "But you stalked them?!"

"No!" The other flushed, "I was just being my own person and happened to see them and decided to follow. You would've too."

Kyungsoo shrugged, "Whatever. But anyways, that's weird. Like... _very_ weird."

Jongin nodded. "I know. It's like... it's like they switched bodies or something."

 

"Jongin, that's ridiculous. That could never happen."

 

"You're right." Cue two sighs. 

"But anywho," Jongin spoke up, " _now_ are you willing to investigate? There's something definitely up. And we both know I would get nowhere by myself. No offense Jongin. _Oh, no offense taken."_

Kyungsoo leant back on the desk parallel, ignoring the absurdity across from him. "I mean... as long as it doesn't involve doing anything dumb."

It was as if Jongin's whole day was brightened up by that one sentence. He grinned widely, showing off perfect teeth. "I didn't think you'd actually agree! Yay!" He jumped off the desk, pacing back and forth as he counted off his fingers. "So this'll include very secret secrecy, very _very_ secret secrecy, cool sunglasses, ninja moves..."

"Oh my god, Jongin."

"...walkie talkies, tuxedos, oh!" Jongin suddenly turned towards Kyungsoo, trapping him between his body and the desk he leant an arm against. "And a cool brofist." He winked as he held up a fist with his other hand. 

"Uhm..." Kyungsoo slowly lifted his hand and balled it into a fist, hesitantly meeting Jongin's. 

"Nono, you forgot the explosion!"

"I'm already regretting this."

 


	15. Operation Zap

**"JUST FAKE IT UNTIL YOU MAKE IT,**  like acting!" Chanyeol shouted at the other who was currently scooping up and tossing soccer balls out of the back of the goal. 

"One!" Baekhyun cried, " _Ouch!_ And two, how am I supposed to _pretend_ that I'm not gravely concerned for my safety?!" He passed rest of them back. Since the last three hours had been spent improving footskills, he could now be matched to the technique of a middle schooler instead of a three year old. Yipee.

"It's like..." the blonde tried to conjure some sort of analogy. "Like doing a cartwheel! You're terrified and think you can't do it so every time you even try you just end up putting half the effort in and therefore fail. But when you actually believe it's possible and get it through your thick skull that you're not going to die, you can do it! Just let your reflexes and my muscle memory do the work for you!"

The not-goalkeeper goalkeeper frowned. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me dumb." He muttered as he passed the last ball back, throwing his hands up in the air in stress. "And I've never done a cartwheel, in fact, I–"

**BAM!**

 

**SMACK!**

 

Two pairs of eyes widened at what just happened.

It took Baekhyun a moment to process the searing pain he felt in his limp hand, but that was all forgotten when he saw the soccer ball right in front of his feet, _not_ in the goal. When he had thrown his hands up in surrender, Chanyeol shot the ball and it hit him right in the left hand. The aforementioned was utterly shocked, too, as he was just intending to get Baekhyun back on track with a good scare. He knew Baekhyun hadn't been ready though, so he probably did something to his hand. Chanyeol rushed over. "Are you–"

The rest of what he said was smothered by a suffocating hug. Baekhyun grinned proudly as he jumped up and down with Chanyeol in his arms. "I did it I did it I did it I did it!"

The smaller wasn't expecting it and although he was ecstatic as well, he couldn't be happy if he was dead. He stepped harshly on Baekhyun's toe, escaping from his grip all red-faced. Gosh, he didn't even _smell_ like himself anymore. It was like Baekhyun totally recreated who he used to be. 

At his fallen face, Chanyeol smiled. "S-sorry, you were going to kill me. But you did it! See? It wasn't that hard. And it might hurt because your hand wasn't ready. But it'll be so much easier!" He turned, "Let's try–"

Chanyeol was stopped by a hard yank on his sleeve, almost pulling him off balance. _"Ah-ah-ah!"_ Baekhyun shook his head, "Remember what you said? A couple hours ago?"

_"I swear Baekhyun... okay. If you_ actually _block one we can stop. Heck, we can even go somewhere. But that's not gonna happen."_

Oh.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to _actually_ block a shot. At the rate you were going, I was just praying that we get switched back before we faced any formidable opponents." Chanyeol explained himself.

The other just whined. "But you said~ Chanyeol, are you a man of your word?" He stepped forward and placed his hands on both of the smaller's shoulders, "Or are you just a... a pussy?" He whispered.

Chanyeol shook his hands off, rubbing his temples. "You're so childish." He muttered spitefully.

"So that's a yes?"

 

\---

 

"You know, Channie," Baekhyun strolled alongside his shorter companion, a frozen yogurt in his hand. They arrived at the mall about an hour ago, first deciding to get food which took awhile because the Panda Express like was (as always) interminable. Now they were window-shopping for some stuff that'd seem nice to have. "I'm starting to think you actually enjoy my company." 

Chanyeol scoffed, downing another spoonful of his gelato. He checked a beep from his phone but ignored it. "What makes you think that?" 

"Well, firstly, we're hanging out like twenty-four/seven," _("Because we're forced to,")_ "you don't seem to mind that." _("Seem...")_ "You also text me all the time," _("That's for the classwork!")_ "you like to check on me almost  _every_ class." _("I never know what to expect,")_ "Oh! And the fact that you're denying all of these definitely leads to you having some sort of positive feeling towards me but you're embarrassed about it because you're all big– well, not anymore, but big bad Park Chanyeol who's as stolid and austere as a rock." _(...)_

"I–"

"Wait! I forgot my citations." Baekhyun listed off his fingers in MLA Handbook 8th edition format, "Park, Chanyeol. _Who I am._ Seoul, Korea. All rights reserved, 2019." 

"...You're such a dork." Chanyeol looked towards the ground to hide his flushed face. It was true, he was starting to warm up to the other. But that still didn't excuse the fact that he wasn't a good person.

Baekhyun giggled. "A dork who's loved by Park Chan– oh! Let's go in here!"

 

 

Was that Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun? Together? At the mall? They looked just like a couple, with their froyo and the shorter of the two blushing at something Chanyeol had said. Around the corner where this point of view was from, two heads theatrically sticked out; one atop another whilst dark shades fell upon two pairs of eyes. If this were a spy movie, this would be the part where the target was _acquired_.

But instead there was:

"Jesus, get off me, you fucking weirdo," the shorter head of the two scowled, jabbing an elbow back into the stomach of the other. Jongin doubled over in pain, pouting at Kyungsoo who threw the shades off of his face, "happy now?"

"But I didn't get to say 'Kowalski, anal–'"

"And I care because...?" Kyungsoo's shades were soon flung to a nearby trash can, Jongin immediately rushing over to catch them before they landed in the abyss however missing because he stubbed his toe on the corner of the rectangular bin.

"No! Not the shades!" Jongin whined, back hunched over the trash, "You could have kept the shades! That was a whole three-thousand won!"

"They do nothing but hinder me." Kyungsoo replied bluntly. He was the type of guy to look as if he were in a spy movie without even doing anything. 

Jongin crossed his arms, turning back around from the loss of his prized possession, "Well, it's not my fault you're short and can't see anyway."

For a fleeting moment, Kyungsoo considered hitting the other. But his fist was lowered once he realized Jongin, unlike Baekhyun or any of his other friends, could without-a-doubt beat his ass. He sighed exasperatedly, "Whatever. We have a mission, remember?" He waved the jock along, following the pair into a cosmetics store.

Kyungsoo couldn't help notice how Chanyeol kept, unbeknownst to the other he was with, glancing around as if he was waiting for something. His eyes kept doting upon the same corner where two massage chairs happened to be. Kyungsoo thought it was an odd placing for them, but then again, malls had a lot of strange things to offer (like that one time he was offered orange chicken and accepted because he didn't expect to literally be handed an orange coloured chicken). 

His observation was suddenly interrupted by Jongin, who tripped over his own foot and fell straight into a large stack of palettes. So much for a coordinated athlete. The noise was awfully loud, glitter and tones flying everywhere; and just as Kyungsoo saw the heads of the couple turn, he ducked behind the self, grabbing Jongin by the ear. "Lay low!" He whisper shouted as the other _owowowowow_ ed. 

 

 

"What was that?" Chanyeol inquired as his looked towards where he heard a crash.

"Someone probably just spilled something, it doesn't matter," Baekhyun was starting to get nervous. What if he couldn't pull off the plan? This was his only chance. He also had to be absolutely positive no one would get in the way. "So anyways, as I was saying," he put his hand on Chanyeol's head and turned it back to the topic at hand, "this is what I use after exfoliating to make sure the moisture–"

"Wait, I really want to go see what that was." Chanyeol, who was now completely distracted from Baekhyun's extravagant skin routine, went to round the corner.

 

 

Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun speak,  _"Wait, I really want to go see what that was."_  and panicked. What would he think upon seeing his ex-best friend and one of the guys who was best friends with his ex stalking them?! Especially since it was _only_ them two. Like they were on some date or something! He couldn't let that happen. 

Jongin, who was still caught up in the searing pain of his ear, only experienced more as Kyungsoo hauled him behind the palettes and around the corner of the shelf. "What was that for?!" Jongin yelped quietly.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he emphatically made a _shh!_  motion, glancing around the corner to see a confused looking Baekhyun. "They're after us!" He whisper-shouted, trying to get it through the jock's head. "We can't let them see us, or else my–  _our_ lives will be ruined. Since when do Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo go together to the mall? Never!"

 

 

Baekhyun looked at his phone impatiently:  _3:58._ He had exactly two minutes to carry out the plan which had to be exactly on time in the exact place and Chanyeol was preoccupied! He followed the blonde, tugging on his wrist. "See? It's nothing. Just some products that spilled." He swore he heard voices around the corner, but he acted as if he didn't.

"I heard voices. Someone knocked it over." Chanyeol looked to the toppled pile. 

"It was just the wind."

The shorter observed the what had to be at least twenty palettes cracked, split open, and spilled. "Baekhyun, that's obviously not the wind. We're indoors, you idiot." He continued on, stepping over the pile and approaching the other corner. 

 

 

Jongin heard the nearing footsteps, and he knew they had to move. Quick. He saw Kyungsoo continue down the isle they were in, but he seemed to have another idea as he gestured to instead go forward to the next isle. There was no time to argue though, because a piece of debris from the mess he had caused suddenly hit the wall across from them, earning a small _shit_ from Baekhyun before a foot was in sight. They both rushed in opposite directions.

 

 

Baekhyun checked the time again:  _3:58._ His heart started to race as a sweat broke. He _had_ to get there by 4:00, or else the chance of them switching back would be ruined! "Chanyeol, let's go please," He tried to be polite, but his stress manifested in the whine of his voice.

Chanyeol ignored the other, continuing down the isles to see nothing. He swore he heard voices and movement and everything. Was Baekhyun's hearing just naturally bad? He hadn't noticed any hindrances before. 

"Channie, _let's go,"_ he felt a hand on his wrist and shook it off, turning back. Baekhyun looked antsy for some reason he couldn't quite figure out. 

"Why are you in such a hurry? Do you have somewhere to be?" He snapped, annoyed at the other's behavior.

 

 

Kyungsoo's heart pounded. He had _just_ escaped Baekhyun's gaze as he leaped into the third isle, chest heaving as he laid on his back, the fluorescent lighting above boring into his eyes. Suddenly, like a quick cloud over a sunny sky, his vision was darkened by the face of an old woman. His eyes widened as he saw a cane lifted. Forthwith a sharp pain to his side. 

"Get up, will you!" The hag squealed, "People oughta walk through here!"

Kyungsoo kept being hit as he tried to stand up, putting his hands in front of his face haphazardly and apologizing over and over. _"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry–"_

"Disrespectful brat!" She shook her head disapprovingly, then continuing her search. 

 

 

_3:59._ Baekhyun looked over to the massage chairs for what had to be the hundredth time. It was when he saw an elderly couple make their dandy way to the seats that he _really_ began to panic. _FUCK FUCK FUCK NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT._ He tried to act calm, and he did, other than the incessant sweating and red face and fast paced breathing. "Oh, look! Massage chairs! We should try those!"

Chanyeol's face scrunched up, "I don't like–"

But before he could object, Chanyeol was literally yanked like some sort of dog on a leash towards the corner of the store. Up on the small elevation the floor took was an old duo reading the manuals/advertisements for the machine. "Looks like we're going to have to wait, anyways." He observed. 

 

 

Jongin realized the reason he wasn't seeing this whole time was because of the pounds of glittery substance on his face. As he wiped his eyes, everything he saw was bedazzled. Even the confused (read: quite terrified) guy looking down on him twinkled as Jongin raised to a crouch. "Sorry, sir. Technical difficulties." He apologized, proud of his extensive vocabulary as he stayed in his low position and chimpanzee-walked around the corner, searching for his partner-in-spying. 

Just as he passed the third row, Kyungsoo came out, resulting in them clashing. Jongin spoke first, "I think they're gone–"

But Kyungsoo was focused on something else. He looked as if he was watching the world end. "Jongin, look." He pointed towards the corner of the store.

So Jongin followed his finger. He didn't know if he really was seeing what he was seeing or if it was just the aftereffects of the glitter.

 

 

Chanyeol couldn't believe that, after a good ten seconds of contemplation from the taller, Baekhyun actually _shoved through_ the couple to get to the seats. _What the fuck?!_ He was just about to yell but was then dragged along, the force taking his breath away. What in the world was Baekhyun's problem?!

To an even more surprise, he was suddenly let go by the other, causing Chanyeol to go flying into the massage chair parallel. Now he wasn't only bewildered, but scared. What was this? His head snapped to Baekhyun, who was in the other chair, when he felt a hand snake around his wrist. He was left gaping, out of breath, and mortified, so Baekhyun took that opportunity to say two words.

"You're welcome."

 

Chanyeol was left speechless. The last thing he remembered was looking at the small digital clock on the wall, striking _4:00_ just before he felt a sting and everything went dark.

 


	16. It Didn't Really Work Out

**WHEN PARK CHANYEOL** woke up in the hospital, he felt _pain._

He felt as if his legs were jelly, as if his shoulders were dislocated, as if his hands had been smashed with a hammer; as if his entire body had been stabbed all over by thousands of needles. The moment his eyes fluttered open – only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and then have to squint to actually see things – he felt _horrible_ _._ He tried to sit himself up, but ended up collapsing back onto the mattress as soon as his arm spasmed.

Getting a nagging sensation that this experience was the least bit familiar, Chanyeol tried to speak. Call out to whatever listened. But all that came out was a moan which tapered into silence and automated beeps. _What happened?_ were his first thoughts that weren't too foggy to register, his brain slowly turning on like an old computer. Chanyeol again attempted to sit up, and was this time successful, leaning his back on the metal headboard.  
  
  


Suddenly, it came to him. _This is how I switched._

 

And then, _am I back?!_

He immediately jerked into action, searching frantically around for a mirror, feeling his hair... all the while having the dawning realization that he was still Byun Baekhyun. 

Why? Why did the universe have to be so cruel? What even happened? Why was he here?

Chanyeol involuntarily flinched again, but this time throughout the whole lower half of his body. He winced in pain as his knee hit the side bar, then staying frozen still because he was too afraid to move. He tried to remember what had happened, but only little pieces salvaged. 

Mindlessly glancing down, Chanyeol then realized he had a large bandage on his right wrist. Unwrapping the fabric exposed an utterly grotesque burn that outlined the shape of a hand, silhouetting into distasteful shades of reds and purples and browns. A sunset of injury. 

Just then, he heard a groan from his right. Suddenly, Chanyeol recalled everything.

 

\---

 

When Byun Baekhyunwoke up in the hospital, he felt _pain._

He felt as if his legs were jelly, as if his shoulders were out of place, as if his hands had been twisted unnaturally; as if his entire body had been pricked all over by thousands of needles. The moment his eyes fluttered open - only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and then have to squint to actually see things - he felt _bad._ He sat himself up, his first thought being: _Did it work?!_

Since there was no mirror in sight, he resorted to observing himself; running his hands through his hair and squeezing his face. All the while the dawning realization that his plan was futile crushed his heart like one of those rooms where the walls kept getting closer and closer until they annihilated whatever was inside.

He flinched as he heard his own voice, laced with a foreign venom. "Byun Baekhyun..." He turned to see himself, and that was really when his heart sank.

Baekhyun wanted to cry. "Why didn't it work?!" He nearly shouted, his forearm suddenly jerking on its own. "It was supposed to work!"

"W-what was supposed to work?" Chanyeol asked groggily; he looked as if he had just come back from the dead. He looked way worse off than Baekhyun (probably because he was). He slowly got up from the bed, and the other could visibly see his muscles contracting and spasming as he struggled to merely stand. Why was he trying so hard to get up?

"The plan!" Baekhyun ripped at his hair, "this isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to switch back!"

Chanyeol, in the midst of his attempted movement, stopped. "... The plan?"

"I–" The giant sighed, admitting, "I had a plan to switch us back. I don't know what went wrong, everything in the equation was right..."

 

Chanyeol was abso-fucking-loutely _livid._

 

"You... planned this? You _planned_ to risk our lives?!" He traced back to the first time they were both in the hospital. He remembered Baekhyun suggesting the idea; how Chanyeol had literally told him that was a terrible notion and would end in disaster. 

"No, Channie! It was just–"

"Don't call me that." The blonde snapped, feeling something inside him convulse and he was suddenly short of breath. He leant on the bed for support. Why wasn't Baekhyun suffering as much as he? "I– I can't believe you!" He shouted, "I can't believe you were so fucking stupid as to believe that would work! It was a _miracle_ we survived the first time! Even the doctors said it!"

Baekhyun felt his anger rising. His failed solution, despite the outcome, ultimately made sense! "I planned all the logistics, Chanyeol! The electricity strike, the same area, eye contact, and heck, even the desire to switch! I don't know why it didn't work! Why are you even mad? It's better than anything you've done!"

"Do you really think just because electricity switched us that it would switch us back?! You're no genius, Baekhyun! This isn't the movies where everything works out! It's realistic! With realistic reactions and realistic outcomes!" Chanyeol finally gained the strength to stand up on his own, adrenaline his sole accomplice.

Baekhyun jumped up at the _You're no genius._ "Shut up! Even– even _Yoora_ agreed with me! Yeah, your _sister!_ In fact, she was the one to help me plan this whole thing out! Her friend works at the place!" He enunciated each word with an odious ardency. 

At that, the room went silent (save for the dozens of hospital machines _beeping_ and _booping_ on with their days).

Chanyeol slowly met the other's eyes. "She... she knows?" His voice cracked at the last part. Yoora  _knew_ that they were switched yet hadn't done anything to see him?! Her brother she hadn't seen in three years?! Why? He had never felt more betrayed.

"Yes, she knows!" Baekhyun let out a spiteful laugh, "Unlike you, I'm not scared to try to actually fix this. I told her." 

Before the other could reply, a nurse rushed in, a panicked look to her face. "Please! Don't shout! Lay back down, you're both in bad condition!" She looked to Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun? You have people waiting for you. Should I let them in?"

_Of course he has people waiting for him. Of course he has people who care. He doesn't deserve it._ A pounding headache resonated through his skull. Chanyeol couldn't take this. Not anymore. Everything was so unfair. Why did Baekhyun always play the fucking victim? Was it because Chanyeol was the villain? The stolid and austere villain who was good at everything yet nobody cared about him? Was it who he used to be, or did it follow him too?

He couldn't do this. He was suffocating, literally and figuratively.

"No..." Was barely audible as the nurse gasped. Chanyeol had ripped out the small IV fluids, blood subsequently emerging from the spots in his arm. He shook his head, pushing past the nurse in a limp and a hospital gown. Everything hurt, it took extravagant effort for his legs to not melt into rivers, for oceans to not fall from his eyes.

He didn't know what he was doing, nor where he was going, but Chanyeol knew he just had to leave.

 


	17. Amends

**WHENEVER PARK CHANYEOL** found himself feeling down, he had a certain place to go.

Unlike most, it wasn't under the comforts of his own roof, nor within the consolation of a loved one. In fact, it was a place he rarely visited. A place, despite the facility it was located in, that brought him tranquility in its own strange way. That place was field 9 in Hyeon-Seo highschool. Or, more specifically, one of the fields on the outskirts of the campus. The one closest to his road and the least used one. The peaceful one.

How he got there was almost as big a perplexity as being struck by lightning. It was surprising that Uber was willing to take an eighteen year old boy barefoot in a hospital gown who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown to a high school. But it happened (spoiler alert: both!)

And now here he was, sitting on a broken bench under the stars shivering as he held his head in his hands.

Chanyeol didn't know what to do. The failed attempt to switch back not only resulted in several burns and incessant spasms, but also a realization. He realized he really had lost _everything_ _._ Perhaps it was some kind of drug he was put on, or perhaps this was his breaking point, but he felt as if the world was slowly fading around him; turning blacker and blacker until he was the only entity that existed in a void of forever. Alone, afraid, and most of all innocent. Chanyeol never asked for this. Why did the universe, or God, or whoever it was that ran the show, decide he was the perfect specimen for such a life changing, impossible thing?

He took a deep breath, telling himself that he's going to calm down, call Baekhyun's parents, and go right to the house and get some rest. _That he's not going to spiral..._

But did aforementioned higher power not take into consideration what Chanyeol had? Did they not take into consideration the countless hours stranded under stars and rainclouds training; or under his shabby roof reading and studying and highlighting and absorbing all the knowledge his past-midnight brain possibly could? It wasn't uncommon that he skipped meals for more work and haphazardly glanced at the clock as the hours in the night all melted into one black and red piece of plastic. Did they not take that and think _h_ _e's worked so, so hard. He deserves a great life._?

To say it was frustrating would be an understatement. Like the movies, Chanyeol slammed a fist on the bench, but then retracting it and holding his hand because _fuck,_ that shit hurt. This only stressed him out more amongst the sea of unanswerable questions. 

Did they not consider who he was? The exhausting mental focus it took to not worry about his mother in the hospital? To ignore that text and continue walking with Baekhyun in the mall as if he hadn't recieved her life-threatening news? Not to worry about the medicine she's been prescribed and whether she wanted to take too much again or not, not to worry about the possibility of the cancer rendering Chanyeol the only one in the household? Not to worry that it has now spread? Not to worry if Baekhyun was taking care of her? Heck, would she even get to see him graduate? 

Why didn't they care that Chanyeol had put a lifetime's work into seventeen years, countless effort in aspirations of fixing what he never caused? Did he not do enough? Was the toll of his endeavors below that point where he'd be able to live happily?

Or maybe... was Chanyeol wrong?

At that moment, logic and fallacies invalidated themselves in the teen's brain. 

Did he work just as hard as everyone else? Was he was too trusting in his ability and really was going nowhere? Perhaps his dreams were futile. Maybe he has just been dramatic. Maybe all this work is only highlighted by the fact that he doesn't have much, so the contrast from what he was to what he could be is like black and white. He's really just so, so idiotic to think that he was going to go somewhere. 

Ah, maybe this was the point! 

The point they wanted to make. The point that life wasn't a movie. Starting the bottom doesn't always end at the top. In fact, starting at the bottom puts at a disadvantage. His dreams were too big for a small person like him. They wanted to give him a slap of reality, to put him in his rightful place. To show him, show him by switching his point of view. To let him really see everything there was in the world of Park Chanyeol.

Maybe the world was doing Chanyeol a favour, letting him know early on that he has and is nothing and never will be. Picking the poisonous strawberry while it's still ripe.

Suddenly, a tear slipped. 

And then another one, and then more and more fell, racing each other down his cheeks. A storm dawned. Shoulders shook as thunder and sharp breaths were lightning. His heart clenched as his lids slammed shut, but the constraints were futile against the downpour. Fuck, he was crying. 

Chanyeol sobbed; sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. He had always found himself strong. He seldom cried, not even in the solace of his own room. Crying was weak. It was letting the world get to him. The paradox world where fear eradicates logic, blunt reality its accomplice. Crying was giving up on the frivolous dreams he had. It was reminding him that he was inferior to probability; to reality.

The boy was far past getting himself together now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Fuck!"_ Baekhyun hissed as he stepped on an acorn, the stem protruding into the bottom of his foot.

Following Chanyeol, which he had done on impulse, was difficult enough without having to stab his foot. After the other had stormed out of the room in a wobble, Baekhyun immediately chased. He could hear the nurse behind, aghast, trying to stop them, but it was no use. Chanyeol was out of the building in no time, despite his injuries. 

_"Chanyeol!"_ Baekhyun had called into the streets, the beckon melting into the metropolitan nighttime. Like any teenager, he went straight to his phone. Miraculously enough, Chanyeol had his location on. When he saw the little green dot marked with a 'C' start to move away rapidly, he had no (read: several, but he ignored them) choice but to chase on foot. But, before that, he decided to go back and change because this wasn't a fucking drama: he would freeze his ass off. Only that in the midst of pulling up his trousers he realized that Chanyeol would _also_ be freezing so he left with everything but his shoes. It was one of Byun Baekhyun's not-so-genius moments.

So now here he was, out of breath on some field at their highschool at who-knows o'clock ready to give Chanyeol a piece of his mind. However, as he approached, he stopped in his tracks. He heard sporadic breaths mixed with sniffling. He saw the silhouette of his old self shaking slightly as he was inclined forward on a bench. Was Chanyeol throwing up? Serves him right for ripping out the IV fluids like that. 

Oh shit. No.

No, Chanyeol was crying.

A _hold-up_ moment ensued as Baekhyun watched in bewilderment. Of course he had seen himself cry before, but never how Chanyeol was crying. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but was as if he was more pained; had more meaning behind the heart aching sobs (spoiler alert[2]: it did). 

But what was more unbelievable was the fact that it was _Park Chanyeol_. The Park Chanyeol who was practically emotionless, who was tougher than nails, the hammer, and the whole freaking toolshed! Park Chanyeol who could withstand a thousand insults from the most sailor-mouthed. Baekhyun saw him grip at his hair as he rubbed at his eyes with his palms, as if trying to stop crying. Whatever it was must be horrible _._

_Oh, wait._ It _is your fault, Baekhyun. This is his breaking point. You drove him to it. You're why Chanyeol's having a breakdown right now. Your fucking fault._

He hadn't ever felt more guilty in his life. It all reminisced like a montage: those moments where Chanyeol would bottle up everything, the sigh a cap; when he'd try his best to ignore the injustices Baekhyun inflicted, where he'd then comfort said perpetrator just because he was emotional. It all clicked. Why had Baekhyun been so blind to what Chanyeol was feeling? Was it because he was self-centered, or was the other so good at hiding things they became invisible?

But now it was as clear as daylight (in the moonlight).

_Fuck, what do I do? What do I do?_ His legs carried him forward vigilantly, as if to be rather safe than sorry and still be able to run away in silence. Baekhyun had no idea what he was doing as he sat down on the tilted bench next to him, the seat creaking a tad under his weight. There was no going back now. Chanyeol made no acknowledgement. The giant sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. His mouth open and shut like a trapdoor as he contemplated whether to say something.

_Of course you have to say something! It's not like he's going to! Come on. You're good at improv. Improvise!_

"I..." Baekhyun started so timidly that it was inaudible. "You..." The same thing happened. The genius was at a loss for words.

So, instead, he used its counterpart, actions.

Baekhyun lifted a nervous hand, setting it on the boy who flinched but didn't reject. He slowly slid until it was around Chanyeol's opposite shoulder. He felt like he was trying to hug an alligator that could snap at any moment. Fortunately, the alligator did not object when he scooted closer. In fact, just as the action was carried through, Chanyeol turned his head to him.

There was a certain tiredness in his glistening eyes. A kind of utter exhaustion only eternal slumber could fix. A look Baekhyun had never seen. A look he would never forget. 

A second later he choked out another sob, submitting into the comfort of the other's shoulder.

Baekhyun felt the warm liquid seep through his sweatshirt. He soothingly rubbed his hand up and down the other's back, whispering comforts jumbled with apologies and regrets to create a stuttering derivative of Korean.

They sat there for what had to be several minutes, Chanyeol's sobs dissipating and crescendoing and dotting and all sorts of irregular melodies. Quite the song it was. Baekhyun noticed he was shivering and pulled him closer. So tight that he was almost convinced they would switch back from just that. In his arms, Chanyeol involuntarily jerked a couple times. Of course he would have the shock worse off. He was smaller. That only heightened Baekhyun's guilt.

It finally seemed that he was calming down as the patterns became softer and softer until it became hiccups of a sore throat. The aftermath of a storm, where there was distant thundering and silence swept up the remains. Baekhyun's hoodie was soaked.

But he didn't care. The first two words his deep voice spoke shattered the glass of silence. "I'm sorry..."

Chanyeol made some sort of noise as if he was trying to speak, but it ended up fruitless. He just shook his head, which was still tucked into the other's shoulder. 

"I–" Baekhyun started, hesitating on what to say. _Don't hesitate. Just be honest._ "I realize... I _know_ I've been so unfair. I know you've been keeping in everything for my sake. You're putting me above yourself. W-why are you so nice? You idiot. Don't be. I know you've had it worse. I know you're having it worse, really bad," he lifted up his left hand, comparing the burn on it to the one on Chanyeol's right wrist; barely a scratch. "I'm sorry."

When Chanyeol felt his injury wrist being examined, he retracted it with a small bout of pain. He finally could speak, although his voice emerged raspy. "It-it's not your–"

"Don't you fucking say that it's not my fault," Baekhyun interrupted. "It's my fault. All of it. If it weren't for me none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have been struck by lightning, we wouldn't have switched, heck, we wouldn't have even met. I know I've been..." He felt his pride sink, but he decided pride didn't matter so much anymore around Chanyeol. "A fucking _asshole_  this whole time."

He took a deep breath. Something about Chanyeol made him want to spill the truth. As if the outcome wouldn't be so bad.

"It's because I'm jealous of you."

It was a second for the words to sink in before he elaborated, "You're– you're everything I'm not. You're amazing at everything. You're not only an academic genius but also a genius in every other way. You're not scared of anything. You're really good looking. You're some sort of prodigy. And you're... you're the strongest person I've ever met. But also the nicest. Too nice. Stop being so fucking nice, Park Chanyeol. Face the facts. It's not your fault."

The other, in the midst of Baekhyun's confession, had sat up, wiping tear streaks from his sunken visage. Chanyeol was shocked. This went against everything that had just dawned upon him. It wasn't right. "N-no..." he refuted, "it's– it's just me. I'm just not meant to be successful. I was trying too hard. They wanted to show me that I'm nothing and I have nothing. People– people lie to comfort, but please don't." He didn't know why he was shutting comfort out. Baekhyun was the only person that cared right then. Was he too scared to undermine his confidence? But what confidence would he even be undermining, for he had just established that he was worthless? Spite?

Baekhyun was aghast. His eyes widened at the statement. Chanyeol's face never faltered, though.

"Are you– are you crazy?!" He practically shouted, causing the other to flinch. He shook his head harshly, then getting up and kneeling down in front of Chanyeol. He took both of his hands, ignoring the small tug of protest. "What did you do? Thinking yourself into this irrationality... I'm sorry, but you're wrong. For once. You're wrong. Firstly, we both know I'm too much of an asshole to lie to comfort _you_ , and secondly, _'meant to be'?_ Didn't you yourself say that destiny was bullshit? That reality is when things are _realistic?"_

"I don't know what's real anymore." Chanyeol muttered, "This is a fucking nightmare. My life isn't even mine anymore. I don't know what to do. I'm lost." He started to tear up again as his voice lost its stability, "I've worked so hard. And it's all gone. Gone with a– a zap. I did this for nothing. I'm living for nothing. Seventeen years wasted."

"No, don't say that–"

"I feel like I'm losing myself. Like everything that was Chanyeol is just... fading. I don't know." He was crying again by now, his hands leaving a cold emptiness in Baekhyun's when they went to aid his tears. "It's just... sad. I-I'll never... I'll," words turned into choked syllables. Baekhyun was patient. "I'll never do all of that stuff I told myself I would do tomorrow. I'll never become what I've worked so hard for and told myself it would come tomorrow if I put in hell today. All I got is the hell. I won't even graduate."

He sniffled loudly, but resiled. His shutting Baekhyun out had quickly changed to a vagary as he was now confiding everything. "This is dumb... but I really wanted my mom to see me graduate. I wanted to have someone to cheer the loudest for me. Someone who'd stand up and make a fool of h-herself because she's _so_ proud of everything I've done."

"But she's dying, Baekhyun."

He didn't have to ask to know Chanyeol's heart just broke.

Because, strangely enough, just at the sight of the boy he felt his own shatter, too.

 

_"Chanyeol,"_ Voice thick with emotion, Baekhyun tried to console. "Chan–"

"–Even if she makes it to my graduation she won't be proud of me. It won't be her own child on the stage receiving their diploma. I don't even know what to say about my sister. I-I have nobody." He wouldn't stop talking, just kept going and going, "A-and when I say I have nobody, I mean I have _nobody_. I don't have friends. You wouldn't know what that's like. I tell myself I don't need them because I'll never see them again when I go onto college anyway, but sometimes it– it hurts. It sounds dumb. But it hurts seeing everybody so close with each other and when I try to join I get uncomfortable looks and whispers behind hands and people saying it's _nothing_ when it's clearly not because they're talking at a million miles an hour. And everyone's so superficial to me that I almost believe they like me but then it never goes past that. Never goes past waves in the hallway and a following. It's always the same. Is it because I'm a try-hard? Because I'm too invested in a good future? It's not my fault I was born like this." 

At Baekhyun's blank stare, Chanyeol shook his head, eyes aiming at the ground. "It's dumb, I know, but after a long time it just... _hurts_ being so alone. Heck, I haven't had anyone over in three years, Baekhyun. Three years. I pretend I don't care and that I don't see the pitiful stares. Unless I do something amazing, I'm invisible. Six foot one and invisible... I'm just so tired. It's pathetic. Seventeen years and I feel like I've lived a lifetime..." 

_"Fuck,_ I'm sorry. You shouldn't be dealing with me. It's dumb. It's stupid. I'm stupid. I'm being dramatic. It doesn't matter. Fuck, I didn't mean to tell you. Let's go back. I'll call a taxi. I–"

Baekhyun was rendered to tears from Chanyeol pouring his woes out. Going on did nothing for him but gain momentum down the slippery slope, rock bottom not far. He stopped the smaller by enveloping him into a tight hug, standing them both up as he rested his chin on top of Chanyeol's head. He didn't know why he blurted it, but he did.

"You have me."

Perhaps because it was the truth. 

Chanyeol broke from the embrace gently, trying to control his tears. "That's– that's only because of a lightning strike."

"And you know what?" Baekhyun shot back, "That's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

Chanyeol was in opposition. "No. It's ruined everything. Nothing will ever be the same."

"Change doesn't mean wreck." Baekhyun said, sitting down on the dewy grass because he wasn't going to stand when he could be sitting. He motioned the other to join him. "It's new opportunities. A new... perspective. There's a hell of a lot of negatives, but you're forgetting the positives. Without this, I would never have faced someone with the same kind of... thinking level I have. I'm cocky, I'll admit it. But this has let me see that, well, I'm wrong sometimes."

"Sometimes..." Chanyeol echoed softly, sitting criss-cross parallel to the other who frowned.

"More often than I expected," Baekhyun gave in, continuing, "Without this, I wouldn't get to see that maybe... I can't believe I'm saying this but... someone deserves it more than I do. The Bora Bora trip and the scholarship."

"You'll be getting it anyway. It's not like I– well, you, can vouch eligibility this late." Chanyeol grumbled. "So I guess you're ultimately getting your way."

"We'll see about that..." The giant mumbled, almost inaudible to Chanyeol's ears. As he started to ask him to repeat himself, Baekhyun spoke again. "But anyways, the thing above all I got from this was you."

Chanyeol, completely forgetting his previous inquiry, was again perplexed. "Me? Why?"

"I asked myself that too," Baekhyun answered, "but I couldn't get a straight answer. You're just... Chanyeol. I like you. I don't know why we haven't become close before. You're nice. If I had to switch bodies with someone all over again I'd still choose you."

Although the nicest person in the world would have admitted that was a lame answer, Chanyeol still felt his heart lighten up at the other's words. "Thanks..."

Baekhyun saw the small smile and light blush on the other's face and felt satisfied. Almost. "Now it's your turn." He nudged the other. "Say all the positive things."

"The positive things," Chanyeol prompted. He knew what Baekhyun was doing, trying to make him start thinking optimistically to brighten his mood. It was working. "Not having to make myself breakfast or catch the bus to school is definitely a plus. Uhm... your mom is a very, er, _passionate_ woman when it comes to caring... I think the play is kind of cool." ("You do?!") "Everyone at school's so nice to me and likes me..." 

He then looked to the other, "And I guess meeting you wasn't so bad too."

"I'll take what I can get." Baekhyun grinned, "And yeah. My mom's crazy. You don't have to sugarcoat it." He chuckled. "And see? It's not a total life-ruiner. Besides–"

"I never got to finish my list of negatives." Chanyeol interrupted, but didn't seem fully somber.

"What is it?" Baekhyun listened suspiciously.

"Well, you talk big and all, but– but you're really not..." As Chanyeol slowly lowered his head to his lap, Baekhyun reached over and flicked him on the forehead.

"Hey! Watch your mouth," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "But _as I was saying,_ Yoora's looking for a solution. Believe it or not, this isn't the only time people have switched bodies."  
  
  


 

_"What?"_  
  
  
  
What?

–Wait, no, we knew this. Just news for Chanyeol.

 

So Baekhyun proceeded to explain the whole article she had showed him, how the two Japanese students switched and switched back and why it was never published and how he and Yoora derived the plan to shock them back to their original bodies from it. Chanyeol, mouth agape the whole time, was astonished Yoora had never told him. Was being a journalist really something that confidential?

"It was still a dumb idea." Chanyeol shook his head, sighing. "So we just have to wait until she comes up with something?" He, despite his current anger at her, had trust in Yoora that she'd find a solution. She always did.

"I suppose." Baekhyun shrugged, leaning onto his back to look at the stars. "But having someone know about it other than us two is a great start. And the fact that we're both working together, not against each other... Ayumi and Umine could never."

Chanyeol chuckled at that, laying next to the other. "Yeah, I guess we're friends."

"Wow," Baekhyun smacked the other playfully on the shoulder, "Just _friends?_ Is that all you think of me?"

The other caught his hand, keeping it in his place. At that moment, for some reason, Chanyeol felt an overwhelming happiness come over him. A relief. That everything wasn't as bad as he had precepted; that everything was going to be okay. That he wasn't alone. He had Baekhyun, and that was more than he's ever had. More than enough. 

It was another surge of calmness when his warm hands laced their fingers with Chanyeol's. Baekhyun gave it a squeeze, feeling his own heartbeat under the back of his hand. And then he felt his actual own heartbeat, in his chest. They matched. 

"I promise it'll be okay." Baekhyun said abruptly, "It'll all turn out okay. No matter what happens... Unless we get into some freak accident or something but _–_  you know what, I'll stop talking..."

"I–" Chanyeol started, wanting to say _I know._ But quite frankly, as Baekhyun had pointed out, he didn't. "I hope..."  
  
  


"Chanyeol..." inquired the boy next to him, "are you crying?"

Oh, he was.

"Baekhyun?" He sniffled, wiping his face clean.

"Yeah?" The other hummed.

"I think I finally got that manperiod you were talking about."


	18. Make These Two Things... Switch!

**THE LAST PLACE** Yoora expected to be at nine o'clock on an average Wednesday night was sitting on a dilapidated bench waiting for an exorbitantly priced magician in the outskirts of a small population about two hours north of Seoul. Yet there she was, seat creaking threateningly beneath her as she occupied herself with one of the many pull-off corkboard advertisements.

She came after she had received the unfortunate news that the scheme her and Byun Baekhyun created didn't work (via a call from the hospital). They were just a bit injured. It baffled her, for what could have possibly went wrong? Her friend had contacted her – with a lot of questions Yoora avoided – while setting up the massage chairs in the store. She said that everything happened just as planned: four was when her shift ended and when the electrical charge was struck. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both shocked at the same time and had the _need_ to switch back.

But the outcomes outcame and now Baekhyun had a large scar outlining his left hand and flinched involuntarily on occasion. When she had asked how her brother was, he told her Chanyeol was off way worse, which made her feel even more guilty. Not only had she failed to visit him (though she had made an effort, but when she showed up at her old highschool she realized that she had no idea what Byun Baekhyun _actually_ looked like and that she was an unauthorized adult on educational property), but she was also the cause for more suffering. He probably hated her now.

This only heightened Yoora's desperate need for a solution. She couldn't let this last forever, she couldn't lose Chanyeol forever. It was unfathomable. This desperate need for a solution called for a twenty-four/seven task of extensive research, traveling (having to pay for fuel, too), and so, so much thinking. The journalist separated her process into three branches: _stuff I find online, stuff I find from people,_ and _stuff I find in the not-online._

One and a half out of three have been completed. The next four days after her failure were spent impairing her vision amongst a bright screen scrolling through articles and academic journals and taking notes and watching videos and scouring low-quality websites and, of course, the _(il?)_ legal downloading of information; anything she could find that had to do with switching bodies. After collection and analyzation, everything she garnered proved absolutely inutile. Of course, she had learned some on divination and mystics and all, but half of the information contradicted itself and wasn't the answer to what she was looking for. At least she now knew how to protect herself in the case of an accidental spiritual beckoning in the shower. 

So, back at square one, Yoora decided to move on to her second branch: people. This resource, to her, would probably be better than what technology had to offer. After a whole day of rest (fourty-eight hours of no sleep wasn't something that could be ignored) she traveled to the most promising place out of her not-so-promising options. In the three poisons, Yoora picked the one place up north donned a center for all kinds of spiritual inquiries. Upon entering the shabby corner-building, it was not only _not_ a center but also the interior was merely a dark hall with a large room holding who-knows-what and then a set of stairs regarded as off limits because that was probably where the (wannabe) entrepreneur who owned this place dwelled.

The journalist was really depending on her third branch.

Suddenly, a door further down the hall creaked open, causing Yoora to flinch. Out hobbled a middle-aged woman wearing an unfashionable shawl. Yoora thought she looked like some sort of shaman, but didn't want to assume. She read off a clipboard as if Yoora wasn't the only person there. "Park Yoora?"

 _Who else would it be?_ Yoora stood up, "That's me, miss." She was then lead into a spacious (but cramped) room. Multiple scents burned her nose while the only lighting was provided by several candles. Yoora certainly hoped they had insurance on this building in case of a fire.

She sat criss-crossed on a circular rug as she watched the woman do the same parallel to her. Yoora noticed the slight shake to her hands and delicate infrastructure, as if she was barely hanging on to the tether of life. It was almost a full minute before she was completely settled. The clipboard was set to the side as the lady asked, "What may I be of service with, Miss Park?"

"I'm... sort of in a _situation,"_ Yoora started. The journalist continued to explain how her brother and this other guy from the same school switched bodies from a lightning strike. She told her all of the suspicions she had growing to the point when she discovered and how she, when she found out that they were switched, made a plan to switch them back and how it didn't work. Yoora didn't miss all of the details on the circumstances of the switch and the attempt back. She also, a bit hesitantly, shared the akin story of the two school girls in Japan. Throughout this, the expression of the hag didn't change much. 

"So my question is," Yoora concluded, "how can they switch back? What went wrong in the plan? And why did they switch in the first place? My thoughts were that Byun Baekhyun wanted to be my brother for some reason, but he denies it."

The woman sat unresponsive, for almost so long that Yoora began to think she was having a stroke right then and there. But she jumpstarted back up as her slow answer elicited. "It seems 'hat destiny and fate have a big part to play.." Yoora was wondering what the difference between the two was. But she seemed to be reading her mind because next was, "You see, destiny is the course lives are mean' to take. Fate is the power 'hat makes them happen. Whether it's from 'he person themselves or a God intervenin'..."

She continued. "So what'm hearing is that this Baekhyoon and Chanyerl," Yoora cringed at the butchering of their names, more than she had at the woman's inability to pronounce the syllable _'th',_ "definitely have some sort of destiny toget'er."

"But they didn't even know each other before," the journalist was perplexed. "The only thing they had in common was that they're the two top-scorers of the school."

"Aha!" The woman emphatically pointed (scaring Yoora), "'hat's where the answer is. Since 'heir paths never crossed, but 'heir destiny belongs together, fate had to change its method since it wasn't workin'. Tell me, Yora, what kind of energies do they possess?"

_Uh._

"I, er, have no idea." She had never been one for the arts of divination and all of that spiritual stuff. She had always been a skeptic. What the woman was saying did make sense though, but then again, it _had_ to make sense or else Yoora wouldn't believe it!

"Maybe somethin' with opposite energies," the other spoke as a side note. "'Nyway, this is fate doin' it's job. To bring 'em toget'er. It has, but maybe a bit too... much. As to why the switchin' back didn't work, that's the power of fate against 'em. Maybe there's somethin', so to say, _not_ completed yet. That has to be done before them goin' back to their normal bodies."

 _Something like what, though?_ Yoora wanted to ask, but knew from a glance at her watch that her session was over. The woman's mysterious demeanour suddenly changed as she was now expecting her payment. She picked up the clipboard, "That'll be fourty-five thousand won."  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Branch two of Yoora's expedition didn't go as bad as she thought it would. She now had a foundation of reasoning, although she was a bit dubious of it. But she also now had more questions: if the switching back didn't work because what 'fate' had intended wasn't done, then _what_ could it possibly be that needed to be completed? They switched bodies, for heaven's sakes, how could they get any closer?

Now, as she parked her car on the side of the street with a wishful thought that the thirty-minute parking sign was just for shits and giggles, Yoora was moving on to branch three. _Stuff I find in the not-online._

She saw one of the prodigious Seoul libraries to be fit for her urgency, the one that not only held current-day titles but also records from long ago, when more people believed in the kind of stuff she was dealing with. The journalist, upon entering, was greeted by the friendly face of the librarian as she made her way out back to the more outdated sections. It took rather long.

Yoora didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but searched the titles for something along the lines of body-switching (she highly doubted that one) and destiny and fate and all that jazz. Perhaps even soulmates. The faded spines required squinting to read with clarity. Back in this part of the building everything was almost silent. Yoora scrupulously went through the lofty rows, picking out a few that related and at one point smiling because of how old fashion and movie-like she felt right then.

Just as she was ending a search of an isle, ready to move on to the next, she heard voices. _Who would be back here?_ She was curious. But instead of actually approaching like any adult would, Yoora decided to duck down behind the shelf and split the books so she could see into the other row.

In said row were two highschool-aged boys. One held open a book and was reading from it as the other stood on his toes trying to reach something.

 

By now, Jongin and Kyungsoo both knew their best friends had somehow switched personalities. They didn't know the logistics of it, but, like the best friends they were, they knew they had to turn it back before anyone else found out. So they were here, in a _library_.

"I'm telling you, Kyungsoo, my cousin doesn't lie." The taller of the two skimmed through the pages of the book, completely ignoring the struggle the other was having. "He is a wizard! He told me!"

Kyungsoo scoffed, jumping to finally retrieve the book he was aiming for. "Jongin, how are you ever going to fend for yourself?" He flipped over the large volume, then groaning when he realized what he grabbed was useless and he put in all of that effort for nothing. "I hate this."

"Oh!" Jongin's eyes lit up in a childlike manner as he seemed to find something, "Kyung, I got it! So listen to this–"

"I doubt it."

"Kyung, please." The jock gave a begging pout.

"Fine."

"Okay," he cleared his throat, reading in a loud, clear voice. " _Though I may be no god, wizard, or witch, do me a favour and make these two things... switch!"_

Jongin's grin was proud. Kyungsoo's grimace was disappointed.

"Jongin, I've heard a lot of dumb shit in my life..." Kyungsoo put more stress into the next part, "but nothing as absolutely _brain deaded_ as what just came out of your mouth."

"It came out if the book!" He pointed to the copy of _The Book of Spells - Vol.1_ he was holding.

Kyungsoo took the hardcover from the other's hands (ignoring his protest), inspecting the front page. "Jongin, this is from  _Harry Potter_. It's fake."

 

Mentioned wore a confused look. "Hey, how did you know my cousin's name?"

 

 _"... Oh my god,"_ the shorter let out an exasperated groan. "We're going nowhere. Why did we go to the library? What did we expect to find?"

Jongin shrugged, not fazed by Kyungsoo's _oh-my-god-you're-so-fucking-dumb_ attitude. "I don't know. It was your choice."

"Well, I was wrong. We should go get food."

"Yeah. Takeout?"

"Yeah."  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Ever since that first shot that _didn't_ go in the net, Baekhyun's goalkeeper improvement inclined drastically. The fear blocking the ball was like the fear of getting on the horse: but now that he had blocked a shot; gotten on the horse, he let his reflexes and instincts and muscle memory do most of the work; sped off into the sunset. Chanyeol was ecstatic, as he was honestly loosing hope for the guy.

Things seemed to be looking up (besides the incessant jolting) after the failed attempt to switch back. Although Chanyeol would have done anything to take back that mental breakdown Baekhyun had witnessed, they had gotten significantly closer. Since that night, they no longer fought (excluding petty squabbles) nor sabotaged nor did anything to intentionally hurt the other. In other words, they no longer despised each other's company but rather welcomed it. As actual _friends._

There was still one thing unsettling Chanyeol though.

It was how he had literally spilled his heart out to the other; confided in someone that wasn't himself. That night not only made Chanyeol feel embarrassed as hell (because who wanted to be seen crying on a soccer field at who-knows-o'clock?), but also vulnerable when he was around Baekhyun. Baekhyun now knew the bulk of Chanyeol's deepest darkest secrets and he hated that, because then he felt weak and afraid. Afraid that Baekhyun would use them against him, betray his trust, heck, the fact that he just _knew_ made him uncomfortable.

Perhaps it was because Chanyeol was naturally a closed off person, maybe it was because he had this subconscious obligation to be seen by everyone as perfect, or it could even be what he had suffered in middle school by telling his secrets (which was one of the main reasons he was so eager to move to Hyeon-Seo in the first place) that gave him some sort of trust issue. But he was just anxious around Baekhyun when things would get the least bit serious. He didn't know of what nor why, because he liked Baekhyun. Right?

Or perhaps, perhaps it was just so different being close to somebody. An anxiety from opening his heart for the first time in a very, very long time. 

 


	19. Operation Ask

**A WHOLE TWO MONTHS** of being in another body makes time go painfully slow, yet so subtly that it sneaks right past.

As for Chanyeol, it wasn't long before A Midsummer Night's Dream would be showing. The performance dates were released to the whole cast and every rehearsal required full costume and makeup. The date of next weekend loomed over him every second of the day and just made him more apprehensive. Although he did know all of his lines and did well in dress rehearsals, it still wasn't with an actual audience like it would be on opening night. Baekhyun assured him he'll be fine, he hoped so.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, had the most important game of the season in two days. With the absence of their star goalkeeper, Hyeon-Seo high miraculously managed to upkeep their position due to Seoul Capital Area's unskilled teams. They went smoothly through the last of the regular season. Playoffs were a bit harder, but the highschool was known for (in this generation) their soccer prowess. However, their luck was out as the school they were to face in these two days was, to say, their athletic rival. In that, they needed their goalkeeper. And Baekhyun hadn't even went to a practice!

Considering this only made him more nervous as he tied his cleats.

Baekhyun's stomach was in his throat. On top of not having Chanyeol present, he wasn't confident in the skills he had built. The other had also told him, to his discontent, that making mistakes in sports called for a harsher scolding than in theatre. In other words, everybody was mean. Delicate Baekhyun didn't like that one bit.

The other players on the team had welcomed him back, asking questions and giving _thank-god-you're-back_ s that only put more pressure on him. As of now, he was sitting on the bench with his hands shaking trying to tie his one shoe but kept having to restart because he was so anxious. Jongin had been sitting with him, but then another guy (Kris Wu?) had waved him over to play some sort of shooting game. Baekhyun knew most of the names of his teammates, but nothing else about them besides that.

Suddenly, the whistle blew. Suddenly, Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat.

He felt nerves building up in him even though he was doing something as anticlimactic as a light jog to the center of the field. At least his return wasn't a huge scene from the coach, a burly guy who looked more like a wrestler than anything. "Alrighty– oh, welcome back Chanyeol. We're glad to have you." He said, eliciting a couple nods from the crowd and snickers at Jongin who frowned at the bandage on his wrist.

Baekhyun nodded, then continuing to listen to (trying to translate in his mind– the fuck's a 'middie?') everything their coach was talking about. The game schedule, the other team, lineups, and then to go do two laps around the track.

Wait, two laps around the track? For a _warm up?_ Isn't that just supposed to get you warm? Baekhyun was already sweating!

He followed suit. This was going to be a long practice (literally: two hours).  
  


A half hour in and Baekhyun was already done. The coach decided they were going to do some conditioning, and at first he was excited because he would get to moisturize his flawless locks but then he realized it was _not_ the hair kind! This kind of conditioning, which Baekhyun quickly came to loathe, required suicides and sit ups and foot skills and all sorts of things with frequent pushups for when someone was messing around or made a mistake. Both of these offenses happened several times every minute.

It was kind of strange, because although Baekhyun was mentally wanting to die, his body was keeping up with all of the work. It didn't take such a big toll on him doing everything as he thought it would. His mind was tired but his body was not. Usually, for someone like Baekhyun, it was the other way around.  
  


He was beyond thankful for the water break. The coach yelled _thirty seconds!_ and sent everyone to the benches for what was more like two minutes. Baekhyun spent the whole time downing a bottle's worth of H2O while the others drank small portions and then went to mess around on the field. He was confused as to why they weren't doing the same.

After that, Baekhyun found out why his teammates hadn't drank gallons of water. _Cramps._

In the midst of more running and some kind of passing drill, he began to feel this sharp pain at his side. Every movement he made only worsened the prolonging ache, which ultimately hindered his mobility. Baekhyun's initial thoughts of _oh my god am I having appendicitis?!_ were dismissed when he recalled something Chanyeol had told him. It was to not drink too much water or else he'd get pain and it wouldn't go away until he stopped exercising. Now, his body and mind were both in sync: pained.

Baekhyun did okay in the drills. He'd often miss a pass or run the wrong way or call a teammate by another's name, but no one seemed to mind (besides Kim Minseok who'd send him a glare). After all, he had been struck by lightning and this was his first practice in a while. At one point, the coach even called him over to tell him to take it easy, for he couldn't injure himself before the big game. Baekhyun begged to differ, he was already hurting. Every step he took, his right side reminded him that.  
  


But he fought through the agony (it wasn't like he had any other option, anyway). Following the next exercise was finally, _finally_ the thing he had been training for. As the coach called for a drill to be set up, Baekhyun was told to go get his gloves on and get in net. He followed orders, standing in the goal as the coach explained the drill. Baekhyun only understood the part that he was going to get a slow pace of shots as there were a bunch of things happening before and he just had to block them. Easy enough, right?

 _Shit, can I_ actually _do this though?_

He began to second guess himself as the first person, Youngjae, proceeded with the drill. As passes zoomed around the half, Baekhyun began to panic. Yes, he had practiced with Chanyeol for countless hours, but now he was practicing with other people. People whose _job_ it was to shoot! It wasn't Chanyeol's job to shoot! If he misses, will they hate him? Will the coach let him off? Will he be benched for the game and be an embarrassment to Chanyeol's family and Chanyeol himself? Would he disappoint–

All of a sudden, a ball went flying right towards Baekhyun. He caught it square in the chest, reflexively rolling it off to the side. He felt a whole lot lighter.

But then again, that was lucky. It went right at him. The next person proceeded, leaving Baekhyun to his thoughts before they shot.

It went towards the upper right. Baekhyun blocked it. More pressure subsided.

 _Okay, see, you can do this._ Baekhyun told himself, _you haven't worked for nothing. Oh, hey... Sehun... Let's see if he's really all that._

He was. Sehun's shot went right to the upper left corner of the goal where Baekhyun wasn't quite fast enough to reach. He felt defeat seep into his body as he got the ball from the back of the net. He looked around. Surprisingly, no one seemed to care. Perhaps a small look from Kim Minseok (what did the guy have against him?), but he was fine. It was okay. Baekhyun was just overreacting. Something he  _never_ did. 

At the goalpost beside him, Jongin jogged into the line, momentarily distracting him. He seemed focused on Baekhyun but as if he didn't want to speak to him. He then started saying something quietly, _"Though I may be no–"_

When Baekhyun said, "What? I didn't catch that." Jongin looked up as if he was shocked he had heard him.

"Nothing."

So Baekhyun turned his attention to wherever Kris was in the cycle. The guy's shot was so powerful that Baekhyun dropped the ball, but made sure to pick it back up and roll it to the side before internally crying.

 _Plus,_ Baekhyun reassured himself after his tiny breakdown, _it's not like you'll be getting this many shots in the game._ So he focused more on the ratio, rather than the actual count. More and more went, Baekhyun discovering that a lot of the shots were trained either to him or the upper corners. It wasn't until Zitao shot into the lower left corner (and, obviously, made it in) that the coach yelled out a 'subtle' hint and everyone started to focus more on their shots.

Baekhyun still did good, though. In those moments – especially the ones where Minseok's shots were denied – Baekhyun felt proud of something he never had been proud of before. Something athletic.

He hadn't ever felt the results of sweat and tears until then, and may he say, it was something pretty nice.  
  


\---  
  


"So~" Chanyeol nudged the taller with his shoulder, looking up at him with an ambiguous (either fearful or excited) expression. He matched a walking pace. "How'd it go?"

Baekhyun had been waiting to tell Chanyeol how practice went, because in all honesty, it went way better than he expected. The other couldn't attend because he had rehearsal at the same time, so they agreed to meet right after on their ways home. "It went... amazing."

Chanyeol's nervous visage turned into one of relief. "Okay, that's great, but elaborate."

"Okay!" Baekhyun grinned, "So at first we did a lot of conditioning, which, by the way, was _not_ hair conditioning," the other couldn't help but laugh at this, "and I literally wanted to die. But it wasn't that bad on my– well, your body. And then I made the mistake of drinking a shit ton of water so I got cramps and I wanted to die but times two. But then was the good part!"

Chanyeol gasped dramatically. He had been working on that. Especially for the moment Demetrius would unexpectedly claim his love for Helena. "The goalkeeping part?"

"Yep!" Baekhyun went into detail, wiping his sweaty forehead while at it. "It actually went great. I was super nervous but luckily a lot of the shots were right at me. But you don't know how great it felt blocking the first one. Well, you probably do, but whatever. I saved most of them, Channie! I even stopped most of Hyunjin's shots, the like, best shooter!"

At Baekhyun's puppy-like smile and the surge of jubilance, Chanyeol's impulse struck and he wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug. "I'm so reliev– happy!" He exclaimed, face smooshed against Baekhyun's arm.

The shorter immediately pulled away though, continuing to walk. "Sorry, that was weird." Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun just laughed at the whole ordeal, catching up. "It wasn't weird. You're just weird. But anyways, rehearsal?"

"What?" A blank stare.

The taller reciprocated with an even blanker one, "How was it, stupid."

"Oh." Chanyeol reddened at his lack of communication skills, "Good... but the upcoming show's making me really nervous. And also it's stressful." He wanted to bring up how awkward things were between him and Junmyeon, but had a feeling Baekhyun wouldn't respond well. 

"Well  _duh._ " Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "I mean..." he trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say at the sight of Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin walking together. "Do you see that or am I blind?"

"You're blind."

"Wait," Chanyeol squinted, seeing the pair Baekhyun pointed to. "Yeah, I see that too... Did Jongin talk to you, by the way?"

"Not really," Baekhyun almost tripped over his own footing, but was stabilized by the other. "Hadn't talked to me except for when he started to mumble something and then went away."

"Wait, he _didn't_ talk to you?" Chanyeol repeated.

Baekhyun was a bit confused. "No... is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah. Usually he's always running his mouth when he's with me." Baekhyun briefly recalled times before he knew Chanyeol and how he'd always see the two having what looked like a one-sided conversation. Now he understood. "And now he's hanging with Do Kyungsoo, your ex-best friend. What could that mean?" 

The taller shrugged with a frown. "I don't know. Especially Jongin... I would think with who he's associated with Kyungsoo would hate him. Maybe they switched bodies too?"

Chanyeol snorted at that, "No, I would've figured out a long time ago. Jongin isn't very bright."

"That's not nice," Baekhyun said, "but what if it's about us? They suspect something?"

"Aish," the shorter smacked his shoulder, "it doesn't always have to be about us. So self centered..."  
  


\---  
  


It was all about Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun.

Lately, Kyungsoo and Jongin's lives had been focused on almost nothing but their two close friends. After extensive investigation and research (the latter included going to the library once and then giving up about twenty minutes in), they finally decided to corroborate their suspicions and confront them.

Courtesy to Jongin's idea, they were simply going to go up to them and ask: _hey, did you guys switch personalities by any chance?_ Kyungsoo thought it was way too blunt and they would never get the truth from that, but Jongin said he'd be surprised. So the other had no choice but to follow through with what was lamely donned 'OPERATION ASK.'

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now _always_ together. Whether they were walking in the halls or talking in classes or sitting at lunch, they were in the same premises (besides when soccer and drama ran at conflicting times). They even went home together. Rumors had spread that they became a couple despite one being the antithesis of the other. But as they say, opposites attract. 

Jongin found it adorable. Kyungsoo found it disgusting. 

Although his anger at Baekhyun had subsided, he still was mad at his ex-best friend for not telling him what happened. He also – if what they thought was right – hated that Chanyeol guy. He was a jerk. Then again, Baekhyun had never exactly liked Kyungsoo's ex...

"Twelve o'clock," Jongin whispered, nudging the shorter with his shoulder. Kyungsoo turned to where _twelve o'clock_ was to see the wall.

"Wait, no," Jongin looked up as he thought, "three o'clock. Three fourty-five... PM? Or AM? Does it matter?"

To the left of them, down the hall, were the guys of the hour talking about something. Chanyeol all sulky while Baekhyun was trying to cheer him up (or bring him down, who knows). "You could've just said left," Kyungsoo grumbled.

"Well then," Jongin sassed, "if you're so sure of yourself, lead the way." He stopped, letting the doe eyed boy pass him.

Only that Kyungsoo stopped too. "No. This was your idea. You do it."

Jongin gave him a suspicious look before he continued, muttering something under his breath that was most likely gibberish to make him sound spiteful.

"Hey!" The jock waved down the hall, abruptly interrupting the conversation between Chanyeol and Baekhyun as he skipped over. Kyungsoo discreetly followed behind, feeling regretful already though nothing had happened. 

"Oh, hey Jongin, what's up," Chanyeol smiled, but that smile faltered when all Jongin did was stare at him.

"Uhm," Chanyeol began after a couple seconds, "anything you need?" Baekhyun stood behind the taller, looking at Kyungsoo who refused to make eye contact. Jongin continued to stare. 

Finally, as the atmosphere started to get _very_ uncomfortable, Jongin broke the tension. "Okay. You can cut the act. Both of you. I– no,  _we_ know what's up." He backed up a step to stand in line with Kyungsoo.

Two pairs of eyes widened in confusion. Baekhyun narrowed his gaze, "Er, sorry, but what're you talking about?"

"He even talks different," Kyungsoo whispered, but not audibly enough for the two to hear. 

Jongin spoke up. "We know you've, like, switched personalities."

Two mouths fell agape in sync, Chanyeol and Baekhyun looking at each other before the taller of them spoke. "Yeah, okay."

 

"We switched bodies."  
  
  


If this were a mystery movie, this would be the part where, upon the unveil of truth, the two side-characters who had partnered to solve it would both undergo a large bout of realization, mouths in 'O' shapes as they gaped in understanding and utter shock.

This, however, wasn't what happened. In fact, Kyungsoo nor Jongin were really suprised. They had known for a while.

"No shit." Kyungsoo muttered.

"Well," Chanyeol (or now Baekhyun?) spoke, "how'd you find out?"

Jongin was proud to take on the explanation, ranging from the vagaries they had both noticed and how they came together with suspicions, then leading into their investigations and finally, the conclusion. "Although it sounded crazy," he finished, "it really couldn't be ignored. Like, I get you guys were struck by lightning, but I don't think that's supposed to change the person you are."

"In most cases," the giant chuckled. It was so weird trying to comprehend who was who, and even Kyungsoo had trouble even though it was literally two people. So it was Baekhyun who was doing all of the talking. 

The one who looked like Baekhyun, though, spoke up. "Wait, you _stalked_ us?"

Jongin frowned, "Well, I wouldn't call it–" Suddenly, Chanyeol's (Baekhyun's) phone went off. He, despite the urgent conversation, picked up the call. He politely turned around and took a few steps away.

Baekhyun spoke, seeming awed rather than freaked out. "How'd you do that without us noticing? Without _me_ noticing?"

"Yes, thank you, thank you," Jongin replied to the question. "Not to toot my own horn, but I am actually a government spy."

"No you're–"

"Wait, what–"

"This is bad timing," Chanyeol interrupted, "but I gotta get home." Momentary eye contact seemed to be tacit between Baekhyun and Chanyeol as the taller then looked to Kyungsoo and Jongin. "Sorry, but can we continue this later tonight? Oh! We could go get soju but not really because we're underage. Dinner, or whatever."

 _That's definitely Baekhyun,_ Kyungsoo thought as he nodded along with Jongin's "Sure! Just text me the address."

And then he left the three in an awkward place. Chanyeol, who was really difficult to accept as Chanyeol because he was now so small, nodded shyly. "Good... bye?" It sounded more like a question, however was definitely a statement as he turned slowly, walking away from the two which turned into a jog after the corner.

Jongin and Kyungsoo weren't exactly dumbstruck, but rather underwhelmed at how smooth it went.

"Hey, Kyung," Jongin inquired.

"What?" The doe eyed boy gave a friendly answer.

"We should try that sometime."

Then proceeded Jongin being smacked harshly on the arm, "Are you crazy?!"

 


	20. The Night Before

**WHAT BETTER WAY** to spend a night before a big game than going out with friends?

Oh, but don't forget the whole 'being in another body' thing and having to explain this to the the two incredulous friends. 

Baekhyun had gotten a call from Yoora saying that she found more information and a possible solution. Since this was of utmost importance (and Kyungsoo terrified him), he decided to leave the other situation with the assurance that he'd explain later. Only that when he returned to the small house he found no one but Sung-Ho drinking on the couch and Yoora nowhere to be seen. Even her vehicle was absent.

Perhaps Baekhyun should've _asked_ if she was home or not. Another one of his not-so-genius moments. 

"Where's Yoora?" Baekhyun inquired as he emerged from Chanyeol's sister's room, looking to the big guy on the couch.

"Dunno," was the curt reply.

 _Wow, helpful,_ Baekhyun almost said as he skipped over to his room, grabbing a jacket before heading to leave the house.

The man's eyes scanned over his girlfriend's son before asking, "Where d'you think you're goin' this late?"

"Is it your concern?" Baekhyun bristled. A man who's currently slurring his words should have no say in what he's doing.

When Sung-Ho stood up, light reflecting over the label of the alcohol he was downing (the hard stuff), the boy felt a small twinge of regret. Was he going to go abuse-step-parent-style and try to smash the bottle over his head?

Turns out he only wanted to go to the fridge to grab more, though. "Yes, it is my concern." He replied with a similar brusque tone.

Baekhyun slipped back on his shoes, "No, it's really not. I mean, what even are you to me? I know it's nothing of authority. Where's my mother anyways?"

Sung-Ho stopped in his tracks, turning to face him. "Your mother's been hospitalized. For a week now. Guess you've been so _busy_ to not care."

Baekhyun felt his heart sink a bit. He knew Chanyeol's mother had been hospitalized, but she had come home a few times. It was really a back and forth thing, but Sung-Ho was always with her, so his presence here alone was strange. "Then why aren't you with her? What are you doing here, drinking?"

"Look, kid, stop askin' shit you know the answer to." Another swig. Was he drunk? Or was this normally him? Baekhyun hadn't paid enough attention to anything about Sung-Ho besides the fact that he was brutish, unhygienic, and made him feel like an ant. He didn't know how Chanyeol coped with the guy. He was insufferable. His face was all swollen and tinted red, pig eyes beady and black, and anytime he'd talk to Baekhyun it would always be in a way that suggested Baekhyun was in the wrong for something; an ill-mannered little twat. (Perhaps he was... but not _all_ the time!)

"But I don't know the answer," Baekhyun piped innocently. "I suppose I could guess though. Is routine? Drinking on Friday nights. With someone like you I wouldn't be surprised. Or maybe you were kicked out of the hospital because you're actually not in any way affiliated with my family besides the fact that you leech onto my mom's insurance in exchange for bringing her places?"

"Stop talkin' like you know shit, kid," Sung-Ho growled, though it wasn't even a minute ago he was telling him he already knew 'shit'.

But his attitude prevailed and he continued to talk like he knew 'shit'. "Or maybe, maybe you're just drinking to forget the lonely, sad man you–"

Suddenly, something went flying in his direction.

The beer bottle nearly missed Baekhyun's head as he swiftly dodged, stumbling back when he heard a slight crack and a not-so-slight _SMASH._

His gasped, eyes widening to saucers as he shifted his weight onto the other foot to face the shattered remains of glass, a stain on the wall in its wake. Even worse, when Baekhyun put pressure on his right foot he suddenly a felt searing pain shoot up his ankle, knees buckling as he fell to the floor. He panicked.All composure was lost.  _Holy fucking shit he just tried to kill me! I think I twisted my ankle this hurts oh my god–_

"Get outta the house," Sung-Ho spoke in a low toned, spiteful voice, "come back when you learn some fucking respect!"

Baekhyun found his hand bleeding from something on the floor. More specifically, two pieces of oddly shaped metal deposited right in front of the trash can. Fuck, karma really came to bite him in the ass this time.

Although it was his hand, his eyes stung too. He looked up, seeing the man but not daring to make eye contact. He wasn't wielding anything else, but could be in a moment. Despite the pain, Baekhyun scrambled to his feet, trying not to let it manifest. "Y-you crazy bastard!" He was practically screaming, "you could've killed me!"

"And you're damn lucky I didn't!" Sung-Ho's booming voice beat his volume by a mile, "So get out! NOW!" He was a bull about to charge. Baekhyun could make out the horns; the man turned into a grotesque(r) monster.

He took Sung-Ho's threat seriously. Baekhyun tried to resile his limp as he staggered to the door, throwing it open just as fast as he slammed it shut. Thoughts of _this hurts!_ mixed with _what do I do?_ careened through his mind as he forgot about the stoop, tripping once again and falling into the night.  
  
  


But he was caught.

Chanyeol nearly toppled over as he unexpectedly saved the giant from the pavement. Baekhyun was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a race, leaning his full weight on Chanyeol as his hands grabbed the back of his shirt, face buried into the other's shoulder. Chanyeol felt a liquid seep through where Baekhyun's hands were.

He steadied the boy by his shoulders arms-length away. "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked anxiously, "what's wrong? What happened?" He craned his neck to see the door firmly shut. No one was coming out. He then heard a small _plop,_ and looked to see red globules falling from Baekhyun's hand.

"Fuck," the taller was practically crying, but it was hard to tell in the darkness. It was when his voice cracked, "It _hurts,"_ that Chanyeol knew he was.

"Baek, what happened?" Chanyeol grabbed his hand, examining the large gouge. His eyes widened. He glanced over the other's shoulder, but still nothing.

"I– I," he had let go; sobbing by now. "He, Sung-Ho," Baekhyun tried to take a step forward, but ended up giving up once the pressure hit his right foot, falling onto Chanyeol again. He kept trying to explain in choked whimpers.

The other, however, didn't need words to understand what had happened. Chanyeol knew the kind of man Sung-Ho was. That's why he stayed out of his way. Chanyeol also knew the kind of boy Baekhyun was. He knew those two didn't mix.

Oblivious to the fact that Baekhyun didn't have his license (Chanyeol had assumed he lost it when he couldn't find it), he had come in Baekbeom's car to give him a ride. "Come on," Chanyeol wrapped Baekhyun's right arm around his shoulders, acting as a third leg. "Let's go. Tell me what happened in the car." Another nervous take towards the door before he lead the other away.

Then, it registered to Chanyeol: the big game was tomorrow. Baekhyun was hurt. He couldn't walk. A horrible feeling rose in his gut as he helped the other into the passenger seat, shutting the door and walking around the front. _Will he be able to even play? They need me– him. What happened in there? Is Baekhyun really that hurt? Or is he being his dramatic self?_ _Of course he's hurt, Chanyeol! Did you not see the fucking blood?!_

 _"Fuck,"_ Chanyeol's breath faded into the street just before he opened the door, getting in and starting the car.  
  
  
  
  


The first words Baekhyun could coherently speak were when they arrived back at Baekhyun's villa. His tears had calmed by then, now only followed by hisses of pain as the other tried to help him back into the house. "Go to the upstairs bathroom." He directed weakly. 

"Which one?" Chanyeol never thought he would have to say that about someplace he lived.

"The one closest to my room." The giant answered, letting out a yelp as he caught his bad foot in the doorway, Chanyeol immediately rushing to his aid. He helped him all the way up the stairs and into said bathroom, letting Baekhyun prop himself up on the kitchen sink as Chanyeol raced downstairs to get supplies.

He was no doctor, but he had a pretty good idea of what to gather: an ice pack, wash cloths, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the medicine cabinet, and bandages from the same. At that moment he was lucky Baekhyun's father worked in the medical field.

Baekhyun had already removed his jacket and shoes by the time Chanyeol got back, just slipping off the sock on his bad foot as he frowned. "Hand first," Chanyeol muttered, shutting the door behind them so there was more room and then grabbing the other's hand. He ran it under some sink water, ignoring Baekhyun's diminutive cries as he cleaned it out with the peroxide and bandaged the cut.

"W-what about Jongin and Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol revised his wrapping.

 _Shit._ "I forgot. You text them." He said as he then focused to Baekhyun's right foot. Although it used to be his own, it looked completely different now. Much like the rest of his body.

Upon closer observation, there was a swollen area just where his ankle met his foot. Chanyeol sighed. "Please don't tell me it's sprained." The stress was evident in his voice, "The game is tomorrow! Can you move it?"

Baekhyun set the phone down, turning his attention to his foot. He lifted it up slightly, slowly rotating it for a second before he winced, face contorting in pain. He sheepishly shook his head, eyes flickering up to Chanyeol who had his phone out.

_ghow to heal sprained anjle overnighr_

**__ ** **_ search _ **

Chanyeol scanned over several different websites, finding that at the least healing would take a couple days. It varied per injury though. It also said if he wanted to make the process as fast as possible, he had to use compression, elevation, and ice. Although he was an athlete, he had never dealt with any sort of injury, luckily enough. He groaned, slamming the phone onto the marble. He pinched the bridge of his nose, staring into the glistening surface that was so perfect it seemed to taunt him.

Baekhyun immediately felt guilty, trying again to move his foot but failing. "It– it's going to be okay," he tried, "you know how I am. Dramatic. And if I'm counting," he quickly checked his phone for the time, "there's still at least twelve hours until the game. That's half of twenty four. I have half a day to heal, which is like a third of what it would normally take. That's thirty three point three over-score percent, which means it's a repeating decimal; goes on forever. Which means I'll, despite the injury, go on forever. Or the duration of the game, at least."

Chanyeol looked up to see a cheerful grin on the other's face, undeterred by their circumstances. He couldn't help but crack a smile himself, anxiety settling a little as he grabbed the bandage to wrap Baekhyun's foot. "You promise? You promise you'll put in a hundred and ten the whole time? Even if you feel like amputating your foot?"

Baekhyun chuckled, "God, you sound like the coach. _Yes_ , Channie, I promise. It won't be that bad anyway... I can always get help after the game, because it's not like I'm going to ever have to do this again."

"Don't speak too soon," Chanyeol spoke grimly as he finished wrapping, concluding with sticking the bandage to itself.

"Well, I'm also a fast healer." Baekhyun added.

"Yeah, but am I?"

The giant turned his head to the mirror, looking into his own eyes before Chanyeol's. "Oh, right."

Chanyeol stepped forward to the counter next to him, also looking into the mirror. "It's weird because it's not weird anymore."

"Yeah," Baekhyun agreed, yawning. "I'm used to it."

"Same." Chanyeol's eyes tore away from the sight.

"You think anyone else would've done what we did?" Baekhyun asked out of the blue, "If they switched bodies. How do you think they'd handle it?"

Chanyeol took a moment to massage his non-existent goatee, learning back against the wall across from the counter. "Hm, I don't know. Maybe they would totally freak out and do something terrible. Or maybe they would respect each other as people and put away their pride and _not_ sabotage the other's life because they're in it together."

Hey, that second one sounds kind of familiar!

"Look, I'm sorry." Baekhyun apologized thirteen chapters too late, "I'm sorry for doing all of that. I know I was a brat. I know I put myself before everything. I've learnt and changed, I swear."

A cheeky grin and an, "I know," reassured him.

"Like," He continued, "really. I'm kind of thankful for this in a way because god knows how I would've went on with that ego. Perspective was never that relevant to me until now." It was strange, because two months of perspective taught him things four years of high school never could.

"You're saying this as if you don't have an ego anymore." Chanyeol chided, earning a frown that made him laugh before going on, "Kidding. But yeah, perspective. It's kind of a blessing, because who's able to say they've been a player on the varsity soccer team _and_ the lead role for a play _and_ the smartest kid in the class? Not many."

Baekhyun smiled at that, "It's actually _really_ cool. Not to be a nerd, but it's cool learning all this stuff. Living another life. Doing all those things that I've never been able to do because I'm too old. When you're a kid that's when you choose the path to take and you can't go back. But you don't realize that till later. Sometimes you don't even get to chose." 

"Yeah..." Chanyeol agreed. "I thought– well, I _was_ going to be forced into a life where I'm cleaning up messes and paying off debts that aren't even mine. But now it's different. A better different."

Their eyes met, "Thank you, Baekhyun."  
  
"Don't thank me," Baekhyun replied, but it was mostly out of politeness. "Actually, yes, do thank me. You're welcome."

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, "Sometimes I don't know how lucky I am to have switched with _you,_ though."

"Wha?" The other feigned offense, "Listen, I'm the _best_ person to have switched with. Not only am I super kind and caring, but I'm also super smart. Would you have rather switched with someone like Jongin?"

"Oh god no," Chanyeol shook his head at the thought. " _Kind and caring_ is a bit of a stretch, but I'll give you super smart."

"But," Baekhyun whined, "do you not remember that night where I crossed the ends of the earth-" Seoul central area to nearby Hyeon-Seo high school via taxi "–to save you from yourself?"

"Shut up," The other snapped, "I didn't– don't need saving. I was fine. Just the drugs and stuff."

"Yeah, I get it." Baekhyun remembered how foggy his mind was. "But you seem to have a _lot_ of baggage. Like, private jet rich people amount of baggage."

"No I don't." Was the reply, but they both knew that was a lie. Forthwith a blank stare, Chanyeol gave in, "Just don't tell anyone." 

"Chanyeol, it's okay to hurt."

 _No it's not,_ Chanyeol almost said, but stopped himself because perhaps his opinion _had_ changed. "I know," He brushed off, grabbing the nearby ice pack and tossing it into the other's lap. "You take this and start icing. And do whatever else you need to do. I'm setting up your bed."

"Wait, Chanyeol!" A hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What?"

"Don't..." Baekhyun didn't know how he was going to phrase this, "think you're all alone or anything. That I'm obligated to be here and I'm prone to break your trust any minute... it's not like that. Don't think that. I love you." 

A silence. 

"... Thanks," Was all Chanyeol said, wrist slipping out of the other's grip as he left silently. However, despite the cold response, he felt nothing in his heart but warmth. 

 

 

Just as the non-kind-of-cripple finished preparing the elevation pillow under the covers, Baekhyun emerged from the bathroom. He had changed into a tee and sweatpants that looked a bit too short for him. He limped into the room with the ice pack and his phone in one hand, using the other to stabilize himself.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" Chanyeol inquired, straightening out the sheets.

"Hello to you too." Baekhyun chuckled, "And I've lived here for eighteen years, I think I know my way around this house."

"You've lived here all your life?" His brows raised.

"Yep." The giant had finally made it to the bed, laying down as he propped his foot onto the pillow. "My parents wanted me to stay through the same school system for all of my life. Especially because I was the best... did you catch that? _Was."_

At the _very_ accusing look, Chanyeol snorted. "Just because you don't get first doesn't mean you're not the best. Well, overall. Maybe for testing that's true– well– okay, what I'm trying to say is that I'm just good at testing." Why was he even trying to salvage the other's pride? Didn't he have enough?

" _Mhm,"_ Baekhyun hummed, his eyes glued to his phone screen. He did that often. So, Chanyeol, doing what he always did, smacked the phone away so hard it hit the wall parallel to the bed. Baekhyun gasped.

"You're going to sleep." Chanyeol declared as he went around the side of the bed to collect the phone, then going back around to put it in the bedside drawer.

"You know I'm just going to get it back out, right?" Baekhyun seemed almost amused.

"No," Chanyeol leant on the edge of the bed, "because you're going to sleep now."

"Why?"

 _He's like a child, I swear._ Chanyeol huffed. As he straightened and turned all the lights off, he listed his reasons. "Because one, in case you forgot, there's a game tomorrow imperative to Hyeon-Seo and you're the star keeper. Two, because I said so. And two-point five, I know you'll listen to me because if not I'll completely sabotage _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ until it becomes a laughing stock to all of South _and_ North Korea." He made sure to put maniacal emphasis on the last sentence as he had finished darkening the room and was now looming over the other with an evil grin.

"Oh, okay goodnight." Baekhyun immediately closed his eyes, obviously not asleep but definitely making an effort to pretend.

Chanyeol nodded as he turned, _that's right, you little bitch_. "Good. I'll be on the couch if you need me–"

"What? No!" Baekhyun's eyelids shot right back open. "Stay with me," he interjected, frowning as he patted the vacant spot next to him. "We can _cuddle~_ "

"What?" Chanyeol blinked, not registering what he said.

"I _said,_ give me cuddles." Baekhyun repeated in full seriousness. "You don't want to let a cripple down, do you? No. That's cripple-abuse. Paid with domestic violence charges. So come here."

The other rolled his eyes at his bullshit. "Ew, no way–"

"Yay!" Baekhyun exhibited a puppy-like smile as he snaked his hands around the smaller's waist, pulling him under the warm covers and right up to himself in an iron grip. He let out a content sigh as he shut his eyelids and snuggled into Chanyeol.

The latter immediately struggled, but then realized Baekhyun was still injured so he, as best as he could, turned around to face the other. The blushing mess was thankful for the lack of light. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pushed against the other in attempts of escape.

"This is weird!" He tried, but no response.

"You're smothering me!" Nothing.

"I'm highly claustrophobic and I feel a vomit-inducing panic attack coming on!" Not even a twitch. Chanyeol mentally screamed. Or maybe out loud, who knows. 

"Oh! Is that Red Velvet's Seul- _MMM!"_

It seems that Baekhyun had enough, because just as the member name spilled from Chanyeol's lips he was crushed right into the giant's chest, strong arms confining him as a cheek softly rested on top of his head. Chanyeol could practically _feel_ the triumphant smile spread across the other's face.

He sighed, deflating like a balloon as all attempts of liberation were surrendered. He shut his eyes, telling himself he had to at least get a little bit of sleep. And perhaps it wasn't that bad. In fact, perhaps Chanyeol felt oddly... _safe_.  
  


Perhaps his head snuggled into Baekhyun's chest and his arm around slung his waist and his legs tangled with the other's and their two heartbeats matching one was where he belonged?


	21. A Team Sport

**WHEN CHANYEOL WOKE UP,** it was to the shrill voice of Baekhyun's mother. 

 _"Oh my gosh!"_ The screech emitted right after the opening of a door, " _oh my!"_

Chanyeol jerked awake, rolling over to see Baekhyun's mother standing near the doorway with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth. With a groggy mind, this was perceived as an out of the ordinary behavior with no perpetration. He lifted a hand to wave the woman away. He wasn't ready to get up yet. 

However, she stayed. Amid his confusion, Chanyeol felt something warm nuzzle into his back, arms tightening around his waist. Aforementioned perpetration was quickly realized and Chanyeol jumped right out of the bed, shocked as if he had gotten struck by lightning. 

 _"Mom!_ Good morning!" Chanyeol's heart pounded so loud he was worried she could hear it. He let out a nervous laugh as he staggered over, standing square to her so he was blocking the view of the bed. 

Mrs Byun was still. "Baekhyun, what is Chan–"

"Mom! Good bye!" The red faced boy pushed her back, driving her out of the room. Chanyeol was almost successful until–

"Baekyunie!" Baekbeom's head suddenly popped in the doorframe, eyes sparkling with wonder as he spotted the unknown male on his brother's bed. "Who's that?"

"No! No!" Now Chanyeol was trying to push _two_ people from the room. "It's nothing! Bye!" He almost had the door shut until Baekbeom gave a hard shove back, the two overpowering him as they wrenched their ways into the room.

By now, Baekhyun was awake. A deer in headlights would describe his expression, mixed with fatigue and confusion. His panic-stricken countenance changed as he registered everything and waved, flashing an amiable smile. "Goodmorning, Mrs Byun! Hi Baekhyun's brother!" 

While Baekbeom waved back, exaggerating the excitement with emphatic movements and a puppy-like grin, Mrs Byun's gaze narrowed. She opened her mouth, as if searching for the right words. But she ultimately settled for bluntness.

"Is this... are you... perchance... his boyfriend now?"

Chanyeol, on the ground (courtesy to the lovely Byun family), shook his head harshly at the interrogee. 

Baekhyun, on the bed, ignored the one down low. He looked thoughtful for a moment, an angelic smile grazing his face as he nodded. "Well, I guess you could put it that way."

The room was silent.

... All for a couple seconds.

"I knew it!" Mrs Byun squealed, pumping a fist as she pointed at her other son. "That's ten thousand won, young man!"

Chanyeol gaped. 

"Wha... no!" Baekbeom rebuked. "That was Pa who bet they weren't! _He_ owes you!"

Baekhyun's mother stilled. "Oh, you're right." She then grinned at her son, "Let's go get our due." 

Baekbeom, after making a probably inappropriate gesture that was too quick for Chanyeol to process, raced out of the room. Mrs Byun followed, but then caught herself at the exit, turning back. "I'll make you breakfast, dearies." She then left, respectfully slamming the door.

 

Baekhyun was laughing his ass off. Chanyeol was trying to recover.

 

"They _bet_ on this?" Chanyeol was shocked. How immature could the Byun family get?! 

Baekhyun, after regrouping himself, snorted. "Hey, they've got to have fun somehow." 

"By embarrassing their son?!" Chanyeol stood, marching over to the bed and pointing a finger just an inch away from the other's nose. "And _you_ , what was that?! Are you trying to ruin my life here?"

Baekhyun inched the slightest bit forward to touch his nose to Chanyeol's finger, making the other soften because _shit_ , that was kind of cute. "I'd say it was an improvement. Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?" 

The smaller ripped his hand away, scowling and turning his back to him. "First, you harass me. And now this. God..."

"Hey," Baekhyun frowned, "it's not harassment if you liked it." 

Chanyeol whipped back around. "That's _not_ how it works." 

"But you're not denying that you liked it." The giant snickered, making a heart with his hands.

Chanyeol blushed, checking his phone. "Whatever. Get up, you've got to get ready."

Baekhyun groaned in complaint. Then proceeded about an hour and a half of Chanyeol nagging at the other to hurry up (whilst said slow person bitched about his injury), a barrage of questions and awkward conversation at the breakfast table, and not to forget an abundance of teasing from all sides. Then proceeded the soccer game.

\---

In the car ride to Hyeon-Seo Baekhyun couldn't tie his damn cleats. His hands kept shaking so he'd mess up and have to start all over again.

Baekhyun had all of his fun in the morning from the whole ordeal, not missing a single opportunity to fluster Chanyeol even more as he was rushed to get ready. Along with the amusement, it was also distracting from his impending doom. But now, with the two of them silent in the back as Mrs Byun had kindly offered to drive them (and watch, because who wouldn't want to watch their son's new boyfriend?), all of the pressure was weighing down on Baekhyun like a sprinkle to a downpour. 

Chanyeol sensed the other's nervousness, but didn't make any move to help him. He was still grudging from earlier. Besides, there was that abundant thirty-second time span between Baekhyun departing the car and entering the field where Chanyeol could give him a pep talk to raise his spirits. 

As the highschool was a quick (horrifying) five minute drive from the Byun residence, they were there in no time. People say time flies when having fun, but little do they know that it also does while in hysterics. Baekhyun now knew that.

He still didn't have his cleats tied as he exited the minivan, looking onto the field he had become so acquainted with. There was a moderate amount of players from each team, who were not actually doing any warmups yet and just fooling around. Hyeon-Seo was the home color white while the other school, Yakcheon, was gold. Although their opponents were a couple hundred feet away, Baekhyun still felt intimidated. He hoped none of them were good shooters.

Who was he kidding. This was the championship game. Of course there would be good shooters!

A hand on his shoulder shook him from his petrified state. Chanyeol looked up to him, gesturing his head to the field. Mrs Byun had went to find a parking space, leaving the two alone.

"So," Chanyeol started, "you're here now. Your foot is fine–"

"It's really–"

 _"Your foot is fine,"_ a forced smile came from the forced lie, "and you have nothing to worry about. You'll do great. Even if you get scored on, which I doubt you will, but still, remember that it's not all your fault. It's the offense's fault for not getting the ball. It's the midfielders' fault for failing to pass it elsewhere. It's the defense's fault for not stopping the ball before it got to you. Soccer's a team sport, remember that."

"Thanks," that little piece of advice alone made Baekhyun feel much better; so better that he could bend down and tie his cleats successfully.

"It's just the truth," Chanyeol shrugged. "And anyways, I don't think you'll get many shots. Kris and Sehun are the best defenders I've seen, not to mention Zitao and Jongin in the midfield. And, if you absolutely need it, Jongin's there as a backup keep."

"I don't think he likes it though," Baekhyun chuckled dryly as he stood back up, recalling those several times the boy had complained about his recent substituting. 

"Not your problem." The two had arrived at the field by then. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a pat on the back before backing up. He pumped a fist, grinning. "Fighting!" He exclaimed, then turning and jogging out of the central area (did athletes not know how to fucking walk?). 

_Yeah, fighting. You got this._

More anxiety flooded him as the whistle of their coach blew, signaling warmups. Baekhyun followed through the routine as if he actually had an idea what he was doing, when in reality he probably looked like those old ladies who believed they were still young enough to be athletic– but _before_ the hip bone got dislocated. Maybe it was Chanyeol's magical cuddles, but his foot had definitely gotten better overnight. He could walk and jog and run on it, but he had to be extremely careful of his gait because if he made any rotation in his ankle he'd immediately feel a burning pain and fall to the ground. In other words, he had to move like he was a robot, which made everything more arduous. 

After the beginning laps and stretching, they were put into a simple passing drill to get blood flowing. Baekhyun found that, after trial and error of tripping on his own footing, he couldn't kick the ball with his right either. It had to be his left, the non-dominant foot. Why couldn't he be special and a leftie– or, even better, ambidextrous like most protagonists?! 

Baekhyun found the drill insufferably boring as it was just the same thing over and over again. It was at least ten whole minutes of this before the center referee finally called captains,  which meant for the team to prepare their formation and start the game. Fortunately, Baekhyun was not a captain (if he did he probably would've ended himself then and there). Instead it was Zitao. He was a bit surprised, because Zitao was always either fooling around with Jongin or doing the exercises half-assedly. Perhaps it was because he was so good even with minimal effort. Or maybe something about suing and the rat incident Chanyeol had told him about.

Baekhyun jogged over to their team's bench, joining the rest of the players. Some sat down while some stood, but when Zitao returned and told them they had the left side and not ball first, everybody gathered around in a circle.

The crowd separated for the coach, who held out a dry-erase clipboard. For some reason, everyone was giggling. It was stopped though when the coach spoke. "This is the... uhm... _formation_ you guys came up with..." 

 

This had to be the _least_ professional thing Baekhyun's seen in his whole soccer career (around two months). Not only were the names given little decorations and comments, but the whole white board itself was vandalized with scribbles and not so appropriate phrases and innuendos and the absolute dumbest shit.

 

 _ball goes here!_ With an arrow pointing to the opposing side's goal.

_jongin is dumb_

_no, u_

_youngjae is so cute_

_johnny is ugly,_ along with something in English Baekhyun didn't recognize.What did _cunt_ mean? Cute?

_every1 else on the bench because they suck_

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle amongst the snickers and outright bursts of laughter. 

"Glad to see that you're taking the game seriously," the coach said gruffly, but everyone could see the smile on his face. He began to explain where everyone was (since some people – the non-starters – didn't have the luxury of seeing the board) and then general advice for their championship game.

"But overall, just remember... we have everything to lose." Baekhyun gawked at the blunt statement. _Seriously?_  

"For one year we've had the title and now's our second chance. To be honest, I don't think we'll have another one like this with so much of our key players leaving." Eyes scanned around the crowd, many landing on Baekhyun. 

"I didn't say to start talking!" The coach cut the noise, continuing with his speech. It became more eloquent, going into the details of their sports journey as Baekhyun zoned out. Well, he didn't exactly zone out; more like panic stole his senses from him. He kept taking glances to the other team, watching their huddle. They looked athletic, strong, confident. Although Baekhyun had the first two, he definitely didn't have the third. What would he do if they lost? If they lost _because_ of him? What would Chanyeol think? What if he told the coach about his injury? What if–

Was interrupted by an ear-piercing whistle, and it wasn't from the coaches.

"Hyeon-Seo, fighting!" Everybody's hands joined Zitao's in the center, all lifting up as _Fighting!_ was repeated in multiple shouts. And just like that, half of the team turned to sit on the bench while the other half skipped onto the field, talking to one another and letting out blood-curdling war cries (and then getting smacked by their fellow teammates). 

Baekhyun jogged to the goal, centering himself before looking to the field. His stomach was up in his throat and his heart in his feet; all disoriented. Fuck, this happened so fast. The bright morning sun provided an uncomfortable sweat instead of any solace. 

The shout of, "Hyeon-Seo keeper, ready!" Prompted Baekhyun to make a thumbs up. He saw Kris give him finger guns before another whistle blew. 

The game had started.

Baekhyun, expecting the ball to suddenly come flying at him and having to deal with this kind of rapid fire for an hour and a half straight, was surprised to find out that wasn't the case. Instead, it was rather uneventful for him as the players in the middle of the field fought for possession and tried to make runs down the sidelines. His eyes followed the white dot as it went from the other team to Jackson to Jungkook and then back to Jongin and then to Youngjae who had moved up only to get the ball stolen from him. It then went across a bunch of players from the other team, several attempts to steal the ball evaded.

 _Huh, I thought I'd be more important._ He pondered. That's when Baekhyun recalled Chanyeol's words: soccer was a team sport. Which meant he was only one eleventh as imperative to the game as he thought he was. A tad disappointing, but it also gave immense relief because that meant there'd be fewer times he'd actually have to do things. Of course, as the goalkeeper Baekhyun was supposed to yell at the players since he had the best view on the field, but he didn't know shit about soccer nor did he want to distract them. Chanyeol was quiet everywhere, so that shouldn't exclude the field. 

It was the third time their half had been ridded of the ball by Kris and Sehun. Chanyeol was right, they were good defenders. Although Kris had fucked up the kick so that it went to the other team and they booted it over Hyeon-Seo's defense so it was now the strikers against himself, he was still really skilled. Really.

... Wait a second. _Booted it up over Hyeon-Seo's defense so it was now the strikers against himself?!_

Baekhyun's eyes widened as it suddenly came into perspective. A golden player raced towards him with the ball in control, alone. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Repeated as he tried to remember what he and Chanyeol did about these kinds of situations. Advance and slide at an angle so if they shoot he'll block it. Yeah, he could do that.

Yeah, he could not do that. 

Luckily, as the player was almost by the eighteen, Jongin had caught up from nowhere and nearly knocked the guy off his footing. Hyeon-Seo's defenders backfilled as Jongin and that one striker battled near the eighteen. There was a shot.

It was left, left, _left._

So Baekhyun jumped left.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

He saved it.

The satisfaction of this compared to nothing of Chanyeol's training. It was something different, bigger, massive. Baekhyun tried to save his _holy shit_ moment for later as he immediately tossed the ball out to Seo Johnny who made a run. 

_I did it! Wow, okay. I did it. That's weird. But I did it!_

 

 

 

Chanyeol, in the midst of cheering for himself and thinking _he did it! wow, okay, he did it! that's weird, but he did it!_ , suddenly spotted someone cheering so loud he couldn't ignore. 

Yoora.

He had mixed feelings. On one hand, he missed his sister dearly and would do anything to run and give her the biggest hug ever. But on the other, he still couldn't believe she hadn't come to see him since she found out about the switch.

Who was he kidding? She was his sister, for christ's sake!

Chanyeol jumped up, jogging across the bleachers (and making a loud _BOOM_ with each step so everybody stared at the ill-mannered student) and approaching the short haired girl near the top corner. His sister looked to him, eyes of a strangers meeting his for a fleeting moment before Chanyeol practically tackled her, enveloping her in a gargantuan hug. He always hated that one weird perfume Yoora would use, but now he was rejoiced to be suffocating in it. He didn't even remember the last time he gave her a hug. What was it... 2016? Three years ago when she told him she was leaving for Thailand and would come back next month but then next month said she was going to Indonesia and then that cycle repeated? Yes. That long.

The hug was unexpected and therefore stolid at first, but Yoora quickly put two and two together and realized _this_ was the Byun Baekhyun she was looking for. The Byun Baekhyun who was Park Chanyeol. Despite the drastic contrast in appearance, the feeling of happiness was nothing short of jubilance. 

Chanyeol let go after a solid two minutes, a smile not etching off of his face even as he went right into scolding her. "Why didn't you come see me?! You– you knew so why didn't you come?! What's wrong with you?!"

At the last part, Chanyeol was given a flick on the forehead. "Dude," Yoora deadpanned, "I wanted to come see you. I even tried. But don't you think that would've been a bit difficult?"

 _"Ow,"_ the other frowned, "but why would it be so hard?!"

"..." Yoora made a slow gesture with her hands at his face, twirling them as she pointed. 

"Oh, right."

Chanyeol's sister rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I actually _did_  go to your school. But then I realized I didn't know what you looked like. And I was so focused on finding a solution– oh, by the way, I did Tarot cards for you and apparently... horse, water, knight." Chanyeol's blank stare was ignored, "Anyways, I was so focused that I didn't have time. Like, a twenty-four seven thing."

"Twenty-four seven and there still wasn't enough time for me..." Chanyeol pouted, casting his gaze to the field but not actually paying attention to what was going on.

"Yah," Yoora snapped, "there's not enough time for you if you aren't even _you_."

Chanyeol just huffed, crossing his arms in a petty manner. His sister was the only person he acted like a child with. 

"You know, I would've expected an ' _oh my gosh thank you so much my favourite sister in the world for trying to save me from this crazy situation I love you so much and totally understand that you've literally been up forever trying to find a solution_ '... but it's alright..." Yoora sniffed melodramatically, "It's fine..."

Chanyeol snorted, turning back. Then came the question, "How's mom?"

The smile and the mood faltered, the message already tacit between the siblings. 

"She's in the hospital again," Yoora said, "it hasn't spread but it's active again... she also fractured her shinbone after a fall."

"Oh." Was all he could say in the midst of his sinking heart. It wasn't the worst though. It was inevitable.

"First her knee, then her ankle, and now her shin. Might as well take the whole damn leg off." Yoora joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah..." Chanyeol forced a chuckle, focusing his attention back to the game when suddenly a cheer which quickly turned into a gasp resonated through the crowd. Heads turned to the direction of the field, people standing up trying to see what happened. At this moment Chanyeol missed his height as he couldn't even see with standing on the seats. He waved Yoora along, traveling down the staircase to the front bars for a proper view. 

A bunch of Hyeon-Seo's players were crowded at the goal, some standing and some kneeling as they talked amongst themselves. The image was reciprocated with the other team, who did the same at their end.

Towards the middle of the field was Chanyeol's coach, knelt down in front of someone he couldn't quite see. "Who is it?" Yoora inquired, standing on her toes to try to see better. 

"I don't know," Chanyeol replied, watching as the guy who laid prostrate was rolled over onto his back, knees bent up. It was a grotesque sight that hit him. The calf of the player was seemingly  _clawed_ by some sort of monster, three large gashes with blood pouring out of them, staining his white socks as the coach and the medical expert tried to take them off before more could pervade. Chanyeol cringed at the sight. It must've been so painful. 

On closer inspection, as the coach moved out of the way, the face contorted in pain was none but Jongin's. He looked like he was trying not to cry but it clearly wasn't working as his ravaged shin was examined. Whispers and low voices surfed the ocean of the crowd as the field was completely silent. Hyeon-Seo's players were no longer talking, appalled by the injury one of their best players (and probably friend too).

Chanyeol tried as best as he could to see the injury. It was definitely some sort of cleat-raking, but there was no way the dull stubs of soccer cleats could cause that big of a damage. Someone had to be wearing spikes, a kind of shoe-teeth that were illegal in the world of soccer. Hadn't the referees checked?

On impulse, Chanyeol shouted, pointing to the other team. "Spikes!" He broke the tension, the count of people-staring-at-him-in-bewilderment doubled from when he was making a ruckus on the bleachers. "Someone has spikes! That's too much damage for normal cleats! Ref! They–"

Chanyeol was suddenly shushed by Yoora's hand, a moment of silence occurring before more talk initiated. This time, it was louder; more heated. Although he had just made a fool of himself, the referee had heard. Now the players from Yakcheon were lined up, each being inspected. Chanyeol watched, engrossed for the culprit. He was right. One player stepped forward ashamedly, showed the bottom of their cleat, and was forthwith ejected from the game. Was it on purpose? Chanyeol wondered. 

As an ambulance slowly made its way onto the field, the whistle blew for halftime. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had witnessed the whole thing. As Jongin had went in for a shot, a gold player went to block it, resulting in their collision in which the other's cleat scraped open Jongin's calf despite his socks. Jongin's shot had made it though, which was the cause for cheering before the gasps. The injury was disgusting. Baekhyun cringed, imagining his skin scraped out almost to the bone in three lines parallel down his leg. How all of that would've burned so much and be exposed to the air and how the little turf particles could've gotten inside. It made him want to throw up.

As the team gathered for halftime, panic was striking Hyeon-Seo. Not only was Jongin one of the best players, but he was also doing exceptionally good this game, picking up for Zitao's slack. Now, with Jackson taking his place and another player, Taeyong, being moved to his position, the team undoubtedly had a lesser chance. 

 _Only if they knew how bad their odds really were,_ Baekhyun thought in chagrin as he trudged back onto the field after their coach's encouraging speech. The other team reflected them like a mirror, their attitude opposite as they bounded on with high hopes. 

And then the second half initiated. 

It was particularly uneventful, Hyeon-Seo trying to compensate for their lost player, but there was clearly a change in dynamics. Every one of Baekhyun's teammates played in a way as if they were fighting an uphill battle. As if they were scared. Passes were rushed and intercepted and the whole region of the field (Yakcheon's half) that was being played in changed to Hyeon-Seo's half, which meant Baekhyun was on edge every second.

He would especially be anxious at moments like these, when the ball was so close it could be shot. White and gold blended and fought amongst the eighteen, the ball a puny circle bouncing sporadically between feet. Baekhyun had his hands up, prepared, watching as Sehun lunged but missed their striker and Kris was rushing in.

Baekhyun thought Kris was going to stop it as Jongin had in the beginning, but he didn't. The ball was shot. By his built instinct, Baekhyun dove to the bottom right to where it was going.

 

Unfortunately, he was a bit too late. Despite the cheers, Baekhyun heard silence.

 

A new kind of disappointment settled in as he got up, ignoring the 'it's okays' and 'not your faults' as he got up and rolled out the ball to Zitao. _It's okay._ Baekhyun told himself. _Kris should've got that. We're only tied._ He ignored the stare from Minseok, because Minseok was a left wing and what kind of left wing thought they could judge a goalkeeper?

The game continued on, the same conditions settling in. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol couldn't stop checking his phone as the remaining time wound down. Both teams were still tied. Hyeon-Seo and Yakcheon seemed to be on a yo-yo; just as one team was getting the upper hand, it was suddenly flipped, the other taking the lead. Yet no goals were scored, just accumulating tension of shots and misses and passes and calls and penalties. Not a typical game for Hyeon-Seo, which by now should've been them practically sleeping on the field as endless goals rained on their opponent. 

Chanyeol had seen the disappointment in Baekhyun's eyes when he was scored on. Personally, he was a bit let down since the shot wasn't exactly lightning fast (as it was hindered by Kris), but he couldn't exactly blame Baekhyun, which was frustrating. He had to blame the reason for the whole switch which he didn't even know. Now his counterpart's stress was evident, frequent push backs of hair and pacing around the post. 

The Park children's eyes hadn't left the field for the last half hour. They went left, right, tracing every movement of the ball like detectors. Tension rose thoughout the crowd, but no considerable outbursts. Time was running out and everyone knew it. 

Hyeon-Seo was never a school for anything athletic-wise. Academically, they were shining stars, but in sports, Hyeon-Seo was the biggest loser in South – and North – Korea. It wasn't until the new group of freshmen (consisting of Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Hwang Hyunjin, and Wu Yifan– or Kris) were introduced to the soccer program that they began to have  _opportunities_.

The first year, although unsuccessful, had been Hyeon-Seo's first few victories in a very long time. Chanyeol played defense back then, for there was some kind of senior superiority and although Kang Daesung's skills didn't match his, he had the role as goalkeeper. That year it wasn't brought to attention that the only reason they were winning was because of the four new freshmen.

In their sophomore year, things only got better as a new generation restocked. With Wang Jackson and Kim Yugyeom, their team made it through a couple rounds of playoffs. Yugyeom was an amazing defender, and despite his young age had an impressive height and strength that gave him a big advantage.

Junior year was their peak. With the addition of Oh Sehun, another great defender, and Jeon Jungkook, a striker so good he could compete with Hyunjin, they were solid. Yugyeom had moved away (luckily not into a school they would have to face), but Sehun compensated. That year Chanyeol finally snatched the position of goalie and proved how amazing he was to everyone. That was the year Hyeon-Seo had ever, in their history of being a highschool, won a soccer championship. Chanyeol became a legend, as did the others. One more year with the same team would definitely mean another trophy.

And right now, in the finals of senior year, was the only chance Hyeon-Seo was going to get for athletics for a long, long time.

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't know how much time was left and it was driving him crazy. His energy was draining every minute the ball circulated around the field, not making any actual progress whatsoever except abrading both sides. He felt a nervous feeling foreign to him, a kind of pressure different but terrifying. Why was he worried? This wasn't even his life...

Who was he kidding? This was his life.

Baekhyun's vision suddenly sharpened as he saw a chance. Youngjae dribbled the ball up the field, giving a pass to Zitao who gave it back to get around a player. Youngjae then passed up to Minseok, who took it towards Yakcheon's net.

 

**BOOM!**

 

It flew miles over the net, passing over the track and out of the stadium, the landing sound never to be heard. Sighs traveled through the crowd and Hyeon-Seo's players as Minseok apologized. Baekhyun, unlike the others, had no mercy. He rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. He hoped Minseok saw. 

"Two minutes!" The ref called as Yakcheon took their goal kick.

Then everybody snapped to attention. Especially the crowd, which, after halftime, had been abnormally quiet. 

The energy became more of a terrified-to-lose rather than a motivated-to-triumph, everyone moving at a faster pace than before. Unfortunately, the ball was on Hyeon-Seo's half, getting dangerously close to Baekhyun. Just like their first goal.

 _What did I do wrong last time,_ the goalkeeper inquired, then reasoning that he was ready with his hands but not with his feet. He quickly glanced down to his right foot, which was  – gladly – still attached to his body. _Risk it, Baekhyun. No matter what. You'll never have to do this again. It wont hurt for long. It's not like it's going to fall off._

Baekhyun picked his head back up as he watched Sehun and Kris battle in the eighteen, flanked by Youngjae and Johnny sprinting back to catch up with the breakaway. Kris collided with one of the golds, causing the other to fall as Kris safely booted the ball out of their half, up to Jungkook who took it and ran. Baekhyun sent up a silent player.

 

_Tweeet!_

 

Take back that prayer.

Baekhyun's eyes widened as the harbinger of disaster sounded. Jungkook stopped with the ball, looking disappointed as he passed it back to the other half. Baekhyun watched as the golden jersey stood back up. He heard Kris' shout of "What kind of call was _that?!_ _"_ and saw how he went silent after a threatening from the referee, muttering spiteful things to Youngjae who nodded in agreement. 

Baekhyun knew it would be just a kick. He could do this, right? He had his teammates.

 

"Penalty!"

 

Baekhyun's heart dropped. _Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck– FUCK! He's kidding, right? Right? He's wrong. He's kidding. Haha..._

He watched as the player who fell settled themself onto the line, people from both teams gathering around the eighteen yard line box, several pairs of eyes (not even including the ones in the crowd) setting _right_ on him. Baekhyun felt as if every one of those intense stares were boring holes into him, making him smaller and smaller until he was nothing but an injured right foot. Or a block of swiss cheese. 

 _Holy fucking shit– no, not holy fucking shit, Baekhyun. You wont have a chance (I don't!) if you keep freaking out. Shut up! Shut up! Focus. Focus on him. Focus like Ariana Grande never could. What foot will he kick with? What angle? You know this stuff! You took geo!_ The goalkeeper's thoughts went back and forth as he kept – despite his palpitating heart and racing mind and slightly shaking hands and sweating everywhere where the sun did and didn't shine – a stoic appearance. At least one thing was good about this.

After the referee was done writing in a little pocketbook, the whistle blew. The gold slowly backed up, angling to Baekhyun's left side. That was good. He was right footed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Baekhyun could do this.

He cleared his mind, focusing on nothing but the reflexes and muscle memory of Chanyeol's several years of goalkeeping. The Yakcheon player ran forward, left foot planting itself next to the ball as everything went silent and slow motion (but not really, this isn't a movie) as his right swung...

 

**BAM!**

 

 

Baekhyun saw the crowd blur as he immediately dove, hands out. 

Baekhyun felt the compact to the hard turf; a burning sensation to his ankle.

 

 

 

Baekhyun heard the soft sound of the net behind him...

 

 

 

Baekhyun heard the sharp three whistles sound, signaling the end. The explosions of cheers and vocals. 

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun saw fuzzy feet with golden socks jumping up and down and crowding around one player as the others with the white socks stood. Some approached him, some didn't. The one thing that brought Baekhyun out of his daze was how much his ankle _hurt._ It was like someone set fire to it; stabbed it with thousands of needles; perhaps even amputated it (without anesthesia). 

Slowly raising on his arm, it felt as if the whole world had suddenly fallen onto his shoulders. Baekhyun tried to grab one of the hands extending to stand, but he collapsed right away, letting out a small yelp as he fell onto his ankle. Sehun bent down in front of him. Zitao, Johnny and Youngjae crowded around as variations of  _are you okay?!_ were shouted and Kris was arguing with the referee. 

Youngjae spoke, "C-Chanyeol... what happened?"

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun immediately replied, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault–"

"No, to your foot." Youngjae corrected.

"It's not your fault." Johnny added.

"That call was so fucking unfair." Sehun looked beyond angry, glancing to Kris who was now being scolded by the coach. "Just because Kris is bigger and that guy's puny doesn't mean he can get a penalty."

Zitao joined, tears welling in his eyes. "Bullshit, Chanyeol, this is fucking _bullshit._  W-what did you do?" He sniffed. Baekhyun suddenly noticed how hard the seniors were hit versus the others from the loss. Hyunjin was crying into Jungkook's shoulder, Kris joined the group sobbing, and Zitao couldn't speak anymore. 

At that moment, Baekhyun realized sports had more heart than he had ever thought. These guys, despite the difference in social dynamics, truly, genuinely had a passion for this. And he understood that it really fucking hurt to see it end like this. It hurt to have this kind of demise of the team. A family. Bad goodbyes hurt. Baekhyun felt like an outsider, but was empathetic enough to act as if he felt the same. Chanyeol wouldn't have cried anyway.

"I," He started, "I injured it last night. I thought it was better..."

"You fucking idiot!" Zitao punched him square in the shoulder, but just ended up latching onto it. "You should've told us!"

"I'm sorry, I just–"

_"Let's go! Shake hands!"_

The voice of their coach interrupted everyone, cueing Hyeon-Seo's eliminated team to stand up, stalking to the line to say _good game_ to their victorious opponents. Baekhyun stood with the help of Kris, who assisted him all the way to their bench where Yakcheon's players went those extra steps to give him a high-five. He didn't thank the referees. Nor did many of the spiteful players in white. 

As the coach was tearing up himself, giving the players a _goodbye, thank you, we're still getting medals, it's alright,_ and more of the such, Baekhyun found his gaze on the bleachers.

And there he was. Chanyeol, staring right back at him. He made a circle with his finger and thumb, sticking the other three fingers up as the slightest of a smile grew on his solemn face. Unexpectedly, as if saying something along the lines of:  _it's okay_.  


	22. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**"IT'S ALRIGHT."** Chanyeol had told Baekhyun after the game, "I'm telling you, it's really okay."

Since Baekhyun was pretty beat up after the tough loss and all the emotionally exhausting goodbyes, Chanyeol decided to (after he could finally talk to him without any interruptions) take him out for ice cream. They both got their favourite flavour and sat on the bench they had the last twenty times.

"Is it though?" Baekhyun questioned, "Are you okay? Gosh, I didn't know people could care that much about a sport... I mean, everyone was ballistic. But you weren't even crying. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Chanyeol answered, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun gave a suspicious look. "Seriously. I'm fine. It's over, and I guess it's sad because I didn't get to be a part of it, but I'll get over it. I'm more logical than emotional. Helps you get through life. You should try it sometime."

 _"Mhm,"_ the taller hummed in that tone Chanyeol hated whilst taking another lick of his treat. Baekhyun then proceeded to recall words the other had said that night. _"This is a fucking nightmare. My life isn't even mine anymore. I don't know what to–"_

"Shut up." Chanyeol snapped, reddening. He still kind of wished that hadn't happened. "Like I said, that was a one time thing, Baek. I wasn't thinking straight. All the drugs they had in me..."

"Yeah yeah, _drugs,_ whatever you say Channie." Baekhyun drawled, then sighing. "But anyways, is this how we're going to live our whole lives?" The other looked to him in perplexion. "I mean, are we going to have to do things we don't even have an interest in for the rest of our lives? Are we going to be mediocre at what the other has worked for for years? Just watch the other live our dream... or even worse, mess it up. Are we going to become two bums living in some basement, Channie?"

"No." Chanyeol shook his head. "Hell no. That sounds horrible. But no. The difference between us and other people in these situations is that they're not smart. That's because they're usually in movies and the producers need stupid decisions to proceed the plot because it's quite the stretch of reality, but anyways, we're smart. So we'll find a way to cope.

And if not, it won't be a basement. It'll be an attic. Much nicer and if an earthquake were to happen we would be better off."

"Good point," Baekhyun replied, "it does seem that natural disasters like us." He looked up at the sky, which did absolutely nothing because what sky would care about an eighteen year-old boy looking up at it. "And, hypothetically, if natural disasters like us then that means they think we can handle them. Unless this is some sort of price we're paying."

"God, being with you?" Chanyeol said, "Definitely a punishment." He ignored the 'hey!' and the hits.

"But anyways," the blonde continued. "I think we should still pursue our own careers. After highschool is over we should go on to do what we wanted to before this all happened. I'm not letting switch stop me. I mean, it'll be a bit difficult with different identities and different achievements and stuff, but we'll do it."

"Good thinking," Baekhyun agreed. "And I mean, if I go into the acting industry with no 'experience' but they see how good I am, I'll be a, like, legend. It'll just raise my chances."

"Exactly!" Chanyeol smiled. It seemed like Baekhyun had his aspiration set, Chanyeol thought. As for himself, he still had no idea what he had wanted to do. Before the switch, a future profession was one of his top priorities as he was a senior clueless of where to go. The only thing he knew was that he had to make money to help his family. Now, everything was different.

"And speaking of acting," Baekhyun poked the shorter, eliciting an annoyed grunt. "We should go rehearse. The show's next weekend, you know."

\---

And then, just like that (as in a transitional phrase, not some kind of magical time skip– well...), it was next weekend.

 _Lights, camera, action!– Wait, no. There's no camera nor am I starting right now. And don't they do that only in movies?_ Chanyeol's mind rambled as he arrived at the auditorium, heading backstage to where he would have all of his preparations done.

He had gone over it hundreds of times in his head: when he got there, he was to get changed into his costume, have his makeup done, set propaganda, go over the scripts, have a panic attack, psych self out, psych self back in, and then go on stage and do whatever part was first. Then, lastly, he would remember which part was first.

It wasn't exactly the quintessential pre-performance plan, but it was realistic to his circumstances. So Chanyeol stuck with it.

The costumes Lysander required were nothing short of hell. Especially the first one, which consisted of itchy breeches and a doublet so tight he thought he was going to suffocate the first couple run-throughs. Each and every outfit had one thing that Chanyeol loathed. Some were better than others, but still nothing he would ever wear given the choice. It was like picking his poison, but excluding the picking part and just getting poisoned.

The blonde finally made it to the costuming room, which he got to use in solitude since the lead roles (and seniors) got tyrannic superiority over everyone else. Other side roles and ensemble had to change in the hallways in front of one-another and do their makeup either at home or last minute when they arrived. The only thing the others had better than the leads was that they didn't have to show up as early, but Chanyeol didn't really mind. He could get some studying done. 

After changing into the first set of attire, a knock sounded at the door. "Open," Chanyeol called.

Unexpectedly, it was Junmyeon who came in, one bold eyebrow done and a broken chain prop in his grasp. When he realized it was Baekhyun, his face darkened and Chanyeol felt guilty though he hadn't even done anything. "Where's the glue?" He muttered, sounding more like he was talking to himself. He rummaged through the cosmetic tables, opening and shutting drawers in a rush.

Chanyeol scanned his desk helplessly, double-taking when he actually found the superglue. He picked it up, "Here." He said, hoping his tone of voice wasn't too harsh as he held it out for the guy. Junmyeon didn't even make eye-contact as he took it, then heading out.

But then came Chanyeol's impulse. "Wait!" He called.

The (other) lead stopped, hesitating a moment before turning. "What?" 

"I'm sorry."

Junmyeon's scrutinous gaze faltered. "What?" He repeated, this time voice bearing confusion than annoyance. 

Although Chanyeol didn't know every single detail of his past with Baekhyun, he had a pretty good idea considering how tension-filled the show was. He also knew Baekhyun, and knew he was probably more at fault than this guy. "For... everything... I know I've always been an asshole to you, and I'm sorry. I want to finish this show off in good terms because, well, it's the last one."

This seemed to catch him off guard, because he was now wide-eyed as if staring at an alien. But, as the theatre kid he was, Junmyeon's expression quickly returned to its unreadable state. "Alright." Was all he gave before he turned and left.

It wasn't much, but Chanyeol figured he (Baekhyun) deserved it. And he felt a whole lot better now that he had apologized, even if it was for something he never did.

A couple minutes later came one of the costumers (who doubled as makeup artists) on routine. Chanyeol sat down at one of the chairs, a vivid mirror reflecting himself as the woman prepared what she needed for Lysander. It took a good twenty-minutes to get the full look finished; a full twenty-minutes of Chanyeol just staring at himself trying not to move a muscle or sneeze.  


 

Speaking of himself, Baekhyun had come for opening night. He was going to go to every single show regardless of the money he wasted (or consequences he faced for coming in without paying). He had to wait outside since the doors weren't open yet and he and Chanyeol had come together, but he'd eventually be able to enter and scrutinize his counterpart's every move. Of course they had practiced for endless hours, but that was with just the two of them. Not a full audience. Baekhyun was a bit nervous, but figured Chanyeol would be fine. He was solid on everything he needed to say. It was just the acting part.

Unbeknownst to the lead, Baekhyun had also come for another reason. Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun wanted– no, _needed_ to explain everything to his ex-best friend. Yes, he did have the chance when they were confronted, but Baekhyun hadn't been expecting it and, back then, was terrified of what would happen. Now, having avoided Kyungsoo for the last who-knows how long, Baekhyun was ready to tell him everything. He not only had begun to miss him dearly, but also figured this would be the perfect time. Right before the show in which Kyungsoo played an important role. 

Baekhyun knew the guy always went in through the back to avoid socializing, so he made his way around Hyeon-Seo to the entrance least used. It probably looked a bit strange sitting at the door for fourty-five minutes, but it wasn't like there was anyone to judge. Baekhyun occupied himself with gathering a bunch of rocks and playing several games of Mancala versus himself. He won every time.

His thirteenth game was interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps. Baekhyun, figuring he'd triumph this match anyway, slid all of the stones back to where they belonged before getting up and stretching. Not far down the sidewalk was Kyungsoo, large eyes trained on the ground in front of him as he walked towards the building. Now, getting to properly analyze him from Park Chanyeol's 6'1 view, he seemed even smaller.

Baekhyun stepped into the little area where the building indented for the doors. He waited until Kyungsoo turned the corner to surprise him, but didn't expect the other to let out something similar of a scream as he jumped back.

"Jesus, Chan– Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo swore, glaring at his ex-best friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Baekhyun asked, but it was more like a statement.

Kyungsoo frowned. "You've had a whole week to explain this all to me but instead you decided to avoid me. And I don't know if you're aware or not, but I kind of have somewhere to be." He deadpanned as he made to step past Baekhyun to the door.

However, Baekhyun stretched both of his arms out so Kyungsoo couldn't get by, then stepping in front of him to block his way. "Please, Kyungie." He brought his hands together in a begging manner. "I just want to explain this all. I'm sorry, I just needed some time to figure everything out."

Kyungsoo scoffed, "Figure everything out? It's been, what, three months since you guys switched? I would think that's enough time."

"No– I," Baekhyun stammered. "Well, I mean to figure out about _us._ About _you_ , about you knowing. Kyungie, I got so scared after Chanyeol did all of that and I thought I was going to lose you but I couldn't do anything because you wouldn't forgive me over text and if I told you about this you definitely would've thought I was crazy and, well, it's a shocker that you actually did– do believe me about this."

"Then why did you wait a week?" Kyungsoo didn't seem any more moved than the rocks. 

"Because it was really out of nowhere and I wasn't prepared and I also got a text from Chanyeol's sister, who also knows, saying she found something." Baekhyun answered.

"So finding a solution to your problem is more important than finding a solution to our relationship?" The doe-eyed boy frowned again.

"Well," Baekhyun tried to put it in a way that wouldn't cut the flimsy tether of this interaction. "At the moment, yes." He spoke quickly before Kyungsoo could, "But I knew I'd explain to you soon! And imagine if you were in my situation. You would do the same."

"No I wouldn't." Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

"Yes you would."

"... Whatever."

Baekhyun smiled, "Great, so we're all cleared up now, right?"

"Um," Kyungsoo seemed hesitant, which pained the other's heart. But then, a kind of glint lighted his eyes that Baekhyun couldn't ignore. "I don't know. I think I might need some time to, you know, _figure everything out."_

Baekhyun gasped, dropping his guard. "You little–"

"I've got a show to get to, Baek!" Kyungsoo had somehow, amidst the other's shock, slipped past him and into the door. Just as he turned, Kyungsoo flipped the lock. Baekhyun yanked the handle, expecting it to fling open when in reality he lost his balance and fell right onto his tailbone on the concrete. He looked up to see Kyungsoo laughing, a smile on his face that he had missed so much. Baekhyun flipped him off, all the while an involuntary smile on his face as well. Had it really been that easy to rekindle their friendship? Gosh, he would've told him a week ago! Or perhaps three months ago!  
  
\---

Chanyeol's hand was shaking.

He lowered his arm, eyes darting back to the stage where the director was (wearing a socially acceptable outfit: shocking, but unrelated) giving a welcome to the audience explaining the details about intermission and such. Chanyeol tried as best as he could to inch forward the slightest so he could see how big the crowd was. Although his view wasn't the greatest, he saw a considerable amount of people. All of the seats seemed to be filled except for an empty section up in the corner. This only made him more nervous. God dammit, why did he look?!

His palms were sweaty, which made holding the script he was reviewing uncomfortable. Even though the auditorium was on the cold side, he was burning up. Chanyeol hoped he'd stop before he had to get on stage so he wouldn't mess up his makeup, which, by the way, made him look like burnt cauliflower. 

The first act commenced as soon as Hwajeon walked off of the stage, a small applause her tail. As the set of a palace in Athens, Greece was rolled in, a group made their entrance. Kyungsoo, who played the king, Kim Jisoo, who played his wife, servants, and other background characters. Chanyeol watched as the (confusing) story unfolded...

_The betrothed couple basked in their palace, admiring all of what was won. The big eyed king, face full of triumph, addressed his ethereal wife-to-be in an endearing manner, discussing their nuptial hour to come. Four days ahead was organized betwixt the two pairs of eyes sparkling with wonder. Although the conditions of said marriage were a consequence of war; the fiancé losing her kingdom to the king in a battle, the joy in their coming together was mutual. Or so it seemed, at least. (Some women back then were unreadable.)_

And now, here Chanyeol went.

_Just as a servant was sent off to spread the news of their marriage, four entered the room. The father of a young noblewoman joined by two men of equal youth; all seemed on edge. The father greeted the king, giving congratulations on the wedding before presenting his conflict._

_"Full of vexation come I," the furious father started. His daughter stood forward at call, head down solemnly as he continued, enraged._

"Stand forth, Demetrius. My noble lord," Jongdae spoke, eliciting Junmyeon's step forward to the audience. He gave a bow to Kyungsoo. "This man hath my consent to marry her." He told him, gesturing to Chaeyoung who played the daughter. 

Chanyeol tried to keep his eyes off of the crowd, but it was unnerving to not know the reactions.

"Stand forth, Lysander." Jongdae's voice commanded, Chanyeol then stepping equal with Junmyeon. "And, my gracious Duke..." a nod from Kyungsoo prompted his next line. "This man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child!"

A gasp, for who would have expected the other man who didn't have consent to marry the daughter but was still there to be the one who illicitly loved her in a 1500's love production? Chaeyoung's acting of being in a very awkward situation was on point.

_The king received the nobleman's predicament with an open mind. Turning to the daughter, whose face was as red as her hair, he asked her why. Why disobey her father? Why wed a Nobody? The simple answer was because she loved him. The Nobody was somebody to her. It didn't matter what he was, it mattered who he was. She refused to wed who her father thought she should. And she told this to the king._

_The king, however, didn't like this. His eyes widened as he took her words. In result, he threatened a punishment. If she were to not wed the man she was obligated to, she would be given two options. Death, or to adjourn from all love for the rest of her living days. To take on the nature of a nun. The ultimatum for this decision would be by the king's wedding hour, a quadruplet of days._

Junmyeon took Chaeyoung's hand, "Relent, sweet Hermia," he implored. His glare to Chanyeol was so real he almost broke out of character. "And, Lysander, yield thy crazed title to my certain right."

This was it. His first line. Chanyeol didn't have much time for a panic attack and the ruin-of-the-show because before he knew it, his lips were moving. "You have her father's love, Demetrius, Let me have Hermia's; do you marry him."

A laugh came from the lively crowd, and Chanyeol almost smiled. _Almost._ It was a new kind of rewarding sensation, something he had never felt with sports. It reminded him of the appraisal from teachers but on steroids. _Jesus, Chanyeol, that was one damn line. Get your act together._

After a scolding from Jongdae, Chaeyoung's angry father, Chanyeol had a speech so long he would consider it a memoir. A successful one, at that, because Chanyeol found himself defying the father's wishes with eloquence, only a single stutter apparent. He could feel himself shaking and hoped it wasn't visible.

_The king had enough. Taking the brown haired young man and the angry father, he left the two illicit lovers to their own devices (well, not devices. It was kind of the sixteenth century)._

Chanyeol now, left in an off-white spotlight with Chaeyoung, had to really _act._ He put up a mental block against all of the raging questionings and underminings in his mind and tried to pretend he was really there. That they really had marble walls surrounding them and that he really loved this girl and that he really was in a tight situation.

_The blonde reached out to caress his lover's cheek, voice laced with endearment. (Or so, not to break the fourth wall or anything, the actor hoped). "How now, my love? Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"_

_The daughter's head, for the first time, finally lifted to meet eyes with her counterpart. Worries and anxieties spilled through her lips, for what would she do without her only One? Vexations were expressed amongst the two, until the male lit up. An idea struck._

_"–Therefore hear me, Hermia. I have a widow aunt, a dowager," the young lover explained. A remote seven leagues away was where the two could elope. Both visages changed into ones of excitement as it was explained. The couple agreed to leave the next night. A promise was exchanged._

_However, the moment was ruined by a townsgirl._

It was Im Nayeon's, or Helena's, first entrance. There was a small cheering from the audience members who knew the story behind the renaissance nonsense.

_The townsgirl accosted the daughter with jealousy. A meek 'hello' was denied as the girl went straight into a tirade. Why couldn't her love, the wealthy young man, the one meant to marry the daughter despite her lack of returned feelings, like her? Why did his eyes look at the daughter instead? These questions weren't answered by the young couple, who evaded the situation. Little did they know that the townsgirl had been there prior to her confrontation; that she knew they were going to escape more than just a conversation..._

Chanyeol finally exited the stage. Sauntering in the dark area, he realized he had been holding his breath for a good minute. He let it out. In all honesty, it didn't go nearly as bad as he thought it would. Chanyeol had braced himself to freeze on stage, to stumble over his every syllable, to make an absolute joke of the high school production. But that hadn't happened. Now he just had to hope it stayed that way.  
  


_Meanwhile, in the bustling streets of Greece, a group of amateurs met up in a carpenter's house. This group, to be precise, considered themselves a company for performances. They had been given the task of putting on an enterlude for the royal wedding. It was perhaps a risky choice to choose "The most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby" for the eternal binding of love, but the company stuck with it._

Chanyeol watched Bang Christopher say the last of his line, which was planning that the company would rehearse in the forest, and come off stage. The end of the first act, and he hadn't passed out and died. Chanyeol called that a success.

 

_Amidst the wood, not focusing on the company nor the four lovers, was a whole other community of magical creatures: fairies. The queen and king fairy ruled the lands, but were now, however, in a fight. Whilst the queen refuses to give the king custody of a boy she was raising, their love had suffered. The king didn't like this, not at all._

_So he and his trouble-prone jester conjured a plan._

_To make the queen fall back in love required a magical plant. Love-in-idleness_ _, when put into effect on a sleeping person, would cause them to fall in love with whoever they opened their eyes to see. From the jester's suggestion, the king sent him off to craft a potion and dote it on the eyelids of his queen..._  
  


_Switching back to the four lovers, the townsgirl had acted. Approaching the wealthy young man, her interest, she came with a truth._

Junmyeon did a great job projecting his disgust at the desperate girl tugging on his sleeve. He really did have the perfect eyebrows for contemptuous glares. "Don't tempt too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I look on you!" He scoffed, shaking his arm out of her grip and continuing his march.

Nayeon scurried right after, letting out a screech just as emphatic. "And I am sick when I look not on you!"

The audience laughed.

 _When the townsgirl had finally stopped nagging about her unrequited love and told him about the_ other _unrequited one (their scheme of elope), he was shocked. He insisted he would go after them right away, of which he did. The only thing he didn't insist was to have a lovestruck girl following his every footstep...._  
  


_On their quest, the king and the jester ran into two young folk. A damsel in distress chased after a determined man, who looked more than irritated for her accompaniment. (Perhaps you'll recognize these roles). Taking pity on the one-sided love, the king instructed the jester to use the potion on the ill-mannered young man as well: to make him fall for the girl._  
  
  


_All the while, the two sought out lovers were diligently traveling through the forest. However, it had been a whole day, and they were exhausted. Sleep was a good option._

Chanyeol settled down on a fake rock next to Chaeyoung, shutting his eyes. All he could see now was the glow of the stage light above him under a layer of skin. He soon heard the soft, almost prancing footsteps of Luhan, or the fairy king's jester, tiptoeing onto the stage. Chanyeol almost smiled, thinking back to what Baekhyun said: _that's when these fairies from the woods start fucking everything up._

Gasps and bursts of laughter resonated through the crowd as Luhan dramaticized every single one of his movements towards the two wrong people, as the king (Oh Sehun)'s servant thought them two were Junmyeon and Nayeon. 

The oblivious jester spewed monologue as he silently knelt, reaching behind him to grab absolutely nothing to gently dab on Chanyeol's eyelids. This time, unlike the others, Chanyeol didn't flinch. In fact, he didn't move a muscle. He heard Luhan get back up and skip back out, satisfied with his job.

Now was the part where Chanyeol had to be in love with Nayeon, because she would be the first one he'd see awake. As Junmyeon and her entered the stage, Chaeyoung and Chanyeol remained asleep. Arguing ensued until one stormed off and Chanyeol felt two hands on his shoulders, "But who is here? Lysander! On the ground?"

_As the blonde got up slowly, a vagary hit his groggy face. Eyes became hearts as his jaw dropped in utter awe, as if he'd just been shot by Cupid himself. He had, somehow, fallen in unrelenting love with this townsgirl he didn't even know. Astonished, he expressed these feelings. He confessed his love right then and there. The townsgirl, however, was highly offended. Was this some sort of joke? Mockery? She left with contempt, the boy chasing right after. They both left the daughter._

When Chanyeol exited the stage, intermission began. It was only ten minutes of which he spent having his makeup touched up. He hadn't expected the show to go this well and was elated. He was halfway through and hadn't made any significant mistakes. Chanyeol's only wish was that he knew where Baekhyun was in the crowd, perhaps so he knew where to show his good side.

Soon enough, the third Act began and the small break ended. The audience was restocked with snacks and the burning desire to see what will happen next. Chanyeol watched as Christopher, Luhan, Jeonghan, and some others entered the stage.  
  


_Within the company's rehearsal, a stalker resided: the jester had gotten distracted and was watching their dysfunctional performance with great amusement. However, he (after playing a few spells on said company...) remembered his purpose and moved on. Locating the fairy queen, who was – oddly close to the company and – luckily asleep, he doted the potion on her eyelids and ran away, glad with the several good deeds he had done for his king._

Christopher, with a donkey's head in place of his own, looked confused at his terrified comrades. Half of the crowd ran off the stage. "Why do they run away? This is a trick of them to make me afeard!" He expressed his fear alone, not noticing the fact that his head had somehow turned into an animal's. (Spoiler alert: his name starts with an _L_ and ends with an _uhan_ ).

Yoon Jeonghan pointed at his head, "O Bottom, thou are chang'd! What do I see on thee?"

"What do you see?" Bottom repeated, "You see an ass-head of your own, do you?"

_Soon enough, the lonely amateur was left in solitude. He searched far and wide (close and acute) for some help, stumbling upon some sort of humble forest-kingdom. In a large feather bed was a fairy dressed like royalty. He leant over the woman, waking her up to try to get help. Little did he know that, despite his appearance, he was about to get the biggest admirer he had ever had._

 

_Meanwhile, the jester's mistakes had been discovered by the king and the jester himself. "What have thou done? Thou hast mistaken dearly!" The fairy king expressed, commanding him to amend his errors immediately._

 

The next of Chanyeol's scenes were tension of the quarrel; the love square which had turned more into a triangle with an outsider. The bulk of the show, which in it was three days passing, was him and Junmyeon arguing over Nayeon whilst Chaeyoung followed confused and indignant and fighting with the other girl. It seemed the audience's favourite scene was when they had ended up in a swamp with Nayeon and Chaeyoung getting into a mud fight. The well-budgeted show had the two slather each other in that kind of slime that didn't actually ruin surfaces. 

As of now, the scene Chanyeol was currently in consisted of the four traveling somewhere together. Without proper food, water, or shelter, Chanyeol wondered how these kinds of boneheads got around back then. The power of love? 

"My love, my life, my soul, fair Helena!" Chanyeol chased Nayeon, Junmyeon on his tail.

Chaeyoung thought this was some kind of mockery of the townsgirl. "Sweet," she said to Chanyeol, "do not scorn her so."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at Nayeon's lack of response. "If she cannot entreat, I can compel."

Chanyeol scowled, "Thoo canst compel no more than she entreat." He suddenly reddened, having pronounced the word wrong. No one seemed to notice except the people on stage, though.

"I say _I_ love thee more than he does." Junmyeon one-upped immediately, saving Chanyeol from long embarrassment.

"If thou say so, then withdraw, and prove it too."

"Fine, come!"

Despite the invitation to fight, they soon got sick of each other and somehow completely forgot about it and separated (ask Shakespeare). This Luhan took to his advantage and voice-phished each one into running in circles so that they were exhausted and went to sleep. Chanyeol was again doted with the potion.

_After mending his first mistake, the jester moved on to the fairy queen. Upon arriving, he was shocked to see that the member from the company he had messed with had become some sort of royalty: spoiled with riches and delicacies that could feed a whole village. He decided not to question though, because perhaps fairies were into ass, and focused on his main task: putting the love potion on the queen. This was assisted by the king himself, who wanted to make sure it didn't go wrong again._

Chanyeol saw Sehun drop the bottle trying to dab some of its 'contents' on his hand, but he played it off with a glare to his jester and a _'shh'!_ as if he wasn't the one who had done it. The audience found this comedic.

 

_Finally, after the third night, the four ended up, by some sort of magic (refer three paragraphs above), waking up together. However, this waking up was awfully abrupt because it was to a loud horn. They startled awake to be faced with the king and queen of Athens, which shocked them to the core. The two lovers were back to normal and the wealthy one had changed his affection to the townsgirl, who actually reciprocated it. Everything had worked out, besides the aforementioned wealthy one who'd be living a lie the rest of his life._

_Oh well._

_It took a lot of explaining to the king and queen, many stutters and rephrases and persuasion it cost to convince them to let these affairs be relationships. But nevertheless, they succeeded. They were allowed to love each other free without hinder nor nun-ing. Everything had ended happily._

 

_That night was the royal wedding. At the marriage of the duke and duchess, the company presented the poor choice of their play. Despite it tracing themes of death and sacrifice of love (as much akin stories usually are: kill someone and it's romance), they did it with a veil so comedic that it was a hit._

Chanyeol always thought the _play within a play_ concept was funny, but this time did not giggle on stage as he acted as watching people acting as acting. Although his last line was rather lame and not even at the end of the show ("She hath spied him already with those sweet eyes", a comment Lysander makes about the performance they watched), he still said it with the utmost enthusiasm. It meant he was done, other than the bows, which he could do without having to talk.

Just as the main four leads exited the stage, being soon followed by Kyungsoo and Jisoo and some others, Luhan was the only one to remain. In Hyeon-Seo, there was no better actor for wrapping up a show.

"If we shadows have offended you, think this, and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, yielding nothing but a dream..."

Chanyeol listened in, his mind strangely wandering to his own situation. It was almost as if the dialogue was speaking to him. The shadows being the lightning that struck, how the whole situation was a dream, just visions. How–

 _Jesus, Chanyeol, that makes no sense. Stop this destiny bullshit. This isn't a play. Well,_ this _is, but that isn't. Oh, everyone's clapping. Everyone's clapping!_

As Luhan skipped off stage, music suddenly blasted. Chanyeol nearly lost his footing within all of the ensemble that rushed past him to get their bows in and back up. Each member of the cast, starting from the lowest of importance to the highest, went to bow. Some in groups, some not.

After Luhan and Sehun skipped on stage, hands laced as they gave a bow together, then each giving jazzhands to highlight a singular bow, Chanyeol was yanked on by Junmyeon.

However, he tripped over the long pants of his costume.  
  


A slow _oohhh..._ and sympathetic hisses resonated through the crowd as laughs were stifled and it got drastically quieter. But then he saw a hand. And above that hand was a face that had never given him the kind of genuinity it did now. 

Chanyeol took Junmyeon's help with a smile, and the audience resumed their cheering as if nothing had happened. They bowed along with Chaeyoung and Nayeon, who entered from the other side.

A different sense of pride and jubilance seeped through him. Not better, not worse, but nothing he had ever felt during sports. He couldn't help his grin amongst the ocean of clapping. He basked in the audience's appreciation, for he definitely felt his hard work too. Especially in his knee he had fallen on.

There, whilst Chanyeol was front and center, was the time he scanned the crowd for Baekhyun.

And there he was, towards the back of the bottom middle row of seats, screaming and hollering as if he was the only one in the room. People looked at him, but he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by the obnoxious way he was applauding. It was as if Baekhyun was the proudest boy in the world and nothing else mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahH im sorry if this was hard to follow! shakespeare really out here making it the most complicated ;_;


	23. Examindateions

**EVER SINCE HIGHSCHOOL HAD STARTED** , Park Chanyeol was the name to score first place on every single exam. _Every. Single. Exam._ Beginning term, middle term, and the ending term exams of first, second, and third year. Of course, since it was currently the end of the fourth year and the most important exams were starting very soon, the placements hadn't happened _yet_. But the outcome was – perhaps in a different form, though – inevitable anyway.

And Baekhyun was okay with that.

The morning of the exams was spent not panicking but rather thinking about everything (as in everything that had happened since the day of the lightning strike, not some retrospection of life because although he had the brain capacity he really didn't have the attention span).

Baekhyun knew the other would achieve first or – less – second place, and Baekhyun was completely fine with that. He was willing to, contrary to what the last three and a half years had cemented into his will, let Chanyeol have the full extent of the prizes (despite his identity) because Baekhyun thought he deserved it. It was really weird how such a short period of time can cause such a big change.

Perhaps it was everything he had learned. Before the knowing of Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun prejudiced that he was another competitor just like him: wanting this as an add-on to an already successful career. Or maybe an emotionless rock-like guy who barely even cared about the exams. Or maybe a robot set up to thwart him. It wasn't until he actually met Park Chanyeol that Baekhyun discovered it was quite the opposite: Chanyeol was hanging onto this for his future; good grades one of his last tethers of opportunity. He was really depending on it.

That truth had been hard to accept for a while, but as time went on, Baekhyun had – kind of – acknowledged that maybe he didn't deserve the world. Maybe it took more than just _hard work._  Maybe it took something where you had to push through difficulties. Although Baekhyun had no-doubtedly worked hard in his life, it was with ease. The other hadn't. It was only logical that Chanyeol earned more in the end.

And that was why Baekhyun told himself he was going to accept the outcome no matter what.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't still try. After all, to the outside world he was still Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol would be assumed to score first.

He told Park Chanyeol this upon arrival at Hyeon-Seo.

"You're still going to, like, try, right?" Baekhyun caught up with the other, snaking his arm over his shoulders. "The exams."

Chanyeol didn't make a big deal of the contact and wriggled out. "Obviously. Even if I don't want to get first place in your name, I still want to try my best to see my improvement from last time."

"Hmm, good point." Baekhyun remarked. "You sound like a nerd."

"Nerds win."

"Also good point." Baekhyun replied. 

Chanyeol sighed. "Regardless of the results, it's going to be your name that gets the prizes."

Baekhyun only glanced away, trying to stifle a smile, or perhaps that _thing_ he did. "We'll see about that."

"What?" The other didn't think he heard that right.

"Oh, wow," Baekhyun suddenly pointed. Over near the lockers was a group of students surrounding Jongin, who was on crutches with a large cast on his lower leg. "Yikes, he's a cripple now... I guess you could say he won't be _Jongging_ any time soon." He snickered, earning a smack in the arm.

"That's not nice," Chanyeol frowned. "And besides, that was terrible."

The giant scoffed, "Not like you could come up with anything better."

There was a period of silence.

"You know what? I don't have time for your shenanigans, I have exams to focus on." Chanyeol said.

 _"Mhm,"_ he hummed, getting a sharp glare. Baekhyun just giggled. "Anyways, since you're still going to try your best, I will too."

The blonde nodded. "And I care because...?"

"..."

"Ouch, Chanyeol," Baekhyun placed a hand on his heart, sniffing amongst the other's chuckle. "That hits hard."

"But," he continued, "just because you've gotten first place for the last three-point-six-six overscore years doesn't mean you will again." Chanyeol's stare said something like: _that's exactly what it means?_ Nonetheless, he continued to go off. "Because this time it's different. Not only is it the last and most important exams, but you're also in a different body. What if you start to feel nervous?"

"Baekhyun, I don't–"

"Do you feel your heart beating faster?" Baekhyun stepped quickly to get in front of Chanyeol. "Are your palms sweaty? Hands shaking? Is your breathing speeding up?" He kept taking steps forward with each question, the other backing up. "Are you starting to second-guess yourself? Maybe you can't do it? Maybe you've been too distracted. Maybe you'll flunk and become a nobody? Do you feel the weight of the world slowly sinking down and down onto your frail shoulders until you'll just..."

By now, Baekhyun had him against the lockers with both arms entrapping. He lifted his right hand, snapping in synchrony with _"Break?"_

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a sharp pain in his toes, causing him to yelp and lift his leg up to hold his piggies. He was hopping around while the other brushed himself off, scoffing at the pathetic sight, "You really thought that was going to do something?" He raised a brow, not actually expecting an answer. "I'm not that weak-minded, unlike you."

Baekhyun had given up on holding his toes and turned to slump against the lockers, sliding down until he was in a sitting position. His face was still contorted in pain. "I thought we were friends, Channie," he looked from his foot up to the blonde with his arms crossed. "I really did."

"Well, since you decided attempt to pull something slick on me," Chanyeol said, "then I suppose we're now competitors. Back to square one, where Baekhyun makes a stupid decision and suffers the punishments. Only this time, Chanyeol doesn't suffer with him."

That _back to square one_ got to Baekhyun. He gasped, offended. "I was joking. You don't mean that, do you?" He suddenly thought of all the things he had done. Everything he had went through courtesy to that imbecile decision. Were they really back to where they started? Competing as... enemies?

Wait– this was just what Chanyeol was talking about! Weak-mindedness! _He obviously doesn't mean it._ Baekhyun reassured himself.

Chanyeol shrugged, his poker face revealing nothing. Instead of answering the question, he just left. "Good luck on the test, Baekhyun." He said monotone before turning on his heel.

\---

Number two pencil, check.

And that's it. 

Chanyeol, who was now seated in a suffocating classroom, glanced to the clock: five minutes before the exams started. And to be honest, he was underwhelmed.

He had always thought the moments before and the moment of starting his final exams would be exhilarating, pressuring; just like everything Baekhyun had described. He thought he'd be shaking, second guessing himself, having butterflies flutter through every nook and cranny of his bloodstream, terrified about this test which would decide if his life would be successful or not; the final task. But he wasn't. Chanyeol was shocked by his own calmness.

He concluded it was because everything was so different. If destiny and fate existed, which they don't, Chanyeol thinks, then the switch had indefinitely altered the course of it. The burden of exams being the sole opportunity (he wasn't good enough to pursue soccer) to snag a good future wasn't as prominent anymore, dissipated by someone named Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol had told himself not to trust the guy, to stay independent because that was how he always had done things and relying on others was a one way ticket to failure-ville, but the other still ended up wriggling his way into Chanyeol's heart.

It baffled Chanyeol why, for Baekhyun was a self-absorbed snob– but that was just where he knew. _Was._ He had changed for the better, as had Chanyeol. Baekhyun was given a harsh dose of reality and realized he wasn't the best, and Chanyeol was liberated from a lifetime of solitude and realized that even the toughest of people need somebody, too. But despite that, Chanyeol still had this nagging worry that he was depending too much on the other, that he trusted Baekhyun too much. Heck, they hadn't even known each other for a year! So–

_Why do you keep thinking about him? Focus on the exams. Which are now in... one minute._

Chanyeol diverted his eyes to the table, tracing all of the water-like lines streaking the wooden surface. He fiddled with his pencil, looking over the white packet that lay in front of him, letters B Y U N B A E K H Y U N (syllables 변 백 현) inscribed within the little boxes.

The teacher's voice rose him from his stupor, "You may begin."  
  
  
  
  


_"You can start."_ sent fear into Baekhyun's feeble heart. His distracted mind turned his attention to the pristine page as he scanned over the first section of questions.

The exam didn't have each part a certain subject, but rather mashed all of the topics into one painful one-hundred-and-fifty question packet. Apparently a part of intelligence was being able to solve a tough calculation in biophysics and then switch right to a short essay on why trees don't have holes in them. All of this didn't help Baekhyun, whose mind was already racing with things unrelated to standard euclidean geometry.

_Back to square one, where Baekhyun makes a stupid decision and suffers the punishments._

Why did he care so much about what Chanyeol said? It was obviously a joke. Was Baekhyun really so weak as to let him be hindered by what someone said about him?

 _Obviously not,_ Baekhyun thought as he wrote down that a postulate was a type of Italian food.  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol found the test quite easy, just _insufferably_ tedious. He could answer questions with a mere ten to thirty seconds of thinking, but would stop for a boredom-break every other question. At the pace he was going though, he could take one every question. It had been only fourty-five minutes and he had already finished a third of the assessment.

He dropped his pencil, taking a break (to save his aching hand) to look out the window. Contrary to the sunny bright sky cheering him on that he wanted to see, there were only murky clouds looming over Hyeon-Seo, threatening to spill. Was it supposed to storm that day?  
  
  
  
  
  


_Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four..._ Baekhyun counted on. He decided to take a thirty second break every two minutes, which ultimately didn't help him because he was now stressed about the time amongst other things.

He didn't know what was happening, but he just felt so frustrated. Although he had completed a good chunk of the questions, they just got harder and harder to focus on. Everything he had described to Chanyeol was happening to himself! Was the universe mad at him or something? _It's all in your head,_ Baekhyun told himself, _so focus. Stop timing yourself, idiot. Focus. Okay, look at that, it's a question._

_... Gosh, do I even remember this?_  
  
  
  
  
  


There was no stretch or motor break, despite the benefits.. Apparently, it was also an aspect of intelligence to be able to keep concentration for an hour and a half. Poor ADHD kids. By now, Chanyeol's hand was aching from all of the short essays he had to write. He overcame the burning desire to not put as much effort into it and overachieved, using all of the space available with exceptional answers. Only if he was special and ambidextrous like most protagonists so he could just swap to his other hand!

Chanyeol checked the clock. Fifteen minutes remained. He had only about ten more questions, which were all multiple choice. Bless education corporations for their occasional laziness.  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, Baekhyun found his tempo. The jitters subsided as he continued to answer and write, his nervous glances to the clock less frequent. Although he had been worked up about answering the questions, he wasn't stressed about the content itself. In fact, most of the inquiries came very easily to Baekhyun. A few of the things he had forgotten, or just didn't want to solve because of the long process, but he powered through. Ten minutes remained on the clock when he completed, then shutting the packet and dropping his head onto the table (and getting _SHHHH_ 'd, but he ignored it).  
  
  
  


Chanyeol completed his test when around ten minutes remained. He put his head down for the rest of the time, watching the grey sky swirl like creamer in coffee. He wished he had coffee before he had started, that would've made the exam a whole lot easier. But at least now, when these ten minutes finished up, all of the seniors would be excused from school early. Thanks, Hyeon-Seo. He was going to get a _legendary_  nap.   
  
  
  
  


The words of "Stop where you are right now, put your pencil down, and close your test booklet, please," came upon Baekhyun like an angel. Although he had finished his exam, he became rather antsy just waiting to be let go so he could go find Chanyeol and barrage him with questions about how he did. He was still taking that competition to heart.

Baekhyun controlled his _I-want-to-get-the-fuck-outta-here_ as he remained composed standing up and handing in his packet. Forgetting his pencil, he then left the room and raced (read: speed-walked because safety first) down the hall to the other's classroom. However, on his way, he ran smack dab into Kyungsoo exiting a class whose exit was hidden.

"Woah, watch where you're going." Kyungsoo hissed, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"No, you," Baekhyun smartly replied. "And what's your problem? Did you just fall asleep?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, "No, the problem is that I _didn't_ fall asleep."

This elicited a laugh from the other. Baekhyun was ecstatic that they were friends again. At least he thought. Should he ask? No, of course not. That would be weird. Totally weird.

Extremely weird.

"Kyungie... we're, like, friends now, right?"

Kyungsoo's face suddenly got all serious, eyes calculating Baekhyun tougher than any equation in the exam. "I don't know Baekhyun... are we?"

 _That's what I was asking you!_ Baekhyun almost fired back, but quickly fixed it to a lovely series of stutters and starts and _uhm_ s. "I... well, uhm, I guess– well..."

In the midst of Baekhyun's panicking, Kyungsoo just laughed. Although to most pairs that would have been a dismal heartbreak, this wasn't the case with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The latter's humor at Baekhyun's suffering was just how their friendship used to be.

His eyes lit up with relief, "Yay!" Baekhyun exclaimed, wrapping the other in a hug and then shying away quicker than Kyungsoo could blink an eye.

"Okay, good," his best friend said, "because Jongin's forcing me to go to this party at this karaoke place and there's no way I'm going alone."

 _Wow, using me for social support._ Baekhyun frowned, but not genuinely, _back to normal. Yay!_ "Yes, of course, but isn't Jongin a cripple now, though?"

"Yeah, I've been helping him get around all day." 

At this, Baekhyun's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, but I thought you didn't like him."

"... He's growing on me." The other admitted.

"But what about him and–"

"It's fine." Kyungsoo interrupted. "They aren't that good of friends anymore."

"Oh, that's good." Baekhyun was glad he wasn't pressured to be near his ex.

But speaking of pressure, "Anyways, about the party thing, Jongin can't really force you. Unless..." Baekhyun took three seconds of pause for good measure, "unless, Kyungie... you're giving in to _Peer Pressure_ _!"_

That's right. Peer Pressure. The big and scary _PP._

"Jesus, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo scoffed, "I literally hate you. Everything about you bothers me."

Baekhyun grinned, "Awe, that's so sweet. But back to the topic: Jongin's injured now. Can't you just take his crutches and book it?"

Kyungsoo's jaw literally dropped. _"Oh my god,_ no!" He massaged his temples, staring at the ground, "I'd feel guilty."

"Since when do you give a shit about anyone?"

"..."

"Oh!" A lightbulb went on in Baekhyun's head, "Unless, do you... perhaps maybe possibly approximately perchance imaginably could conceivably might... have a little bit of a, how do you say, _infatuation_ _,_ for Jongin?" He asked whilst holding up finger hearts on both sides of his face.

Before the latter could beat Baekhyun to a pulp, the other Baekhyun (for this paragraph purposes donned Baekhyun#2) approached the two. He gave a strange stare to Kyungsoo whose fist slowly lowered away from Baekhyun#1 who was ducked down holding his hands over his head. "Er, so, hi." Baekhyun#2 greeted as awkwardly as ever.

Kyungsoo still found it trippy to have to look at his best friend's body knowing that it was someone else inside it. Despite the dislike he had grown for this _Chanyeol,_ he just couldn't bring himself to hate him because of what he looked like.

Baekhyun squealed, grabbing the newcomer's sleeve, "Channie! This is crazy man! Kyungsoo and Jongin are going on a _date!"_

Kyungsoo gasped, "That's literally _not_ what I said at all!" His lack of stuttering would've hidden his embarrassment if it wasn't for his red face.

"Aww, look, he's blushing~" Baekhyun cooed as he bent down to the boy's level, "Kyungie, if you–  _OWOWOWOWOW!"_

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the sight of someone as small as Kyungsoo gripping the giant by the ear. Any sympathy for Baekhyun was trumped by his jealousy. How was he so effective with making someone as boisterous as Baekhyun submit? When Kyungsoo's eyes traveled to his, probably regretting it a bit now because it looked like there was some kind of behind-the-scenes domestic abuse occurring, Chanyeol laughed, "You've got to teach me how to do that."

Kyungsoo cracked a small smile, letting go of Baekhyun who literally sunk to the ground holding the left side of his head. People in the hallways stared at the sight, but moved on. Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun had been weird ever since they started to hang out. "It only takes experience." The doe-eyed boy shared his wisdom, staring down at Baekhyun in pity.

"Ah," Chanyeol nodded, but that was all he said. The situation started to get uncomfortable real fast as no one spoke and they just watched their obnoxious friend contort in pain on the floor.

After a good minute, Kyungsoo finally spoke up, "Well, I've gotta go meet someone. Baekhyun, you know what I said." He gently kicked the boy on the floor in the side, making brief eye contact with Chanyeol as he departed.

Subsequently, Baekhyun jumped right up off the floor as if nothing had happened, the usual goofy grin plastered on his face. Chanyeol flinched at how fast it all happened. The taller brushed himself off, cracking his neck. "So, anyways, how'd you do?"

"Good." Chanyeol's answer was bland because he had a pressing question. "What was Kyungsoo talking about?"

Baekhyun shrugged, "Some sort of post-exam party thing. It's at a karaoke bar place. Jongin and a bunch of other people will be there I guess, including me, and now you."

"Me?" Chanyeol pointed to himself, eyebrows raised. "Sorry, but no. I'm not a party person."

"Oh," it was more of a laugh, "You thought this was a question?" Baekhyun smiled endearingly. "How cute."

"What?" The blonde narrowed his eyes, "I said I'm not going, Baek. Did you think _that_ was a question?"

"Nope." Baekhyun refuted, "I'm going, so you are too and that's final."

"I have plans."

"Chanyeol, since when do you have fucking _plans?"_

"Since I didn't have coffee this morning and went to school and did a one-hundred-and-fifty question packet and then was on the way home to take a good ass nap and was interrupted by some moron." 

Baekhyun frowned. "I'll die without you." 

"That's sweet, but you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" Was followed by a competitive glare.

"I– er," Chanyeol noticed the way Baekhyun had gone into some sort of predator mode, his pupils dilating and voice becoming sincere. "No? I'm broke."

By some tacit force, both broke into a sprint. The aforementioned made a break for it, immediately chased by the latter. Chanyeol didn't know why he had literally booked it (since when was he scared of Baekhyun?), but he supposed he should trust his reflexes and right now his reflexes said something like _gotta go gotta go gotta go (I love Chungha) gotta go gotta go_ _._

Baekhyun barely dodged people as the blonde weaved his way through the crowds with ease. He didn't know why he was chasing– wait, yes he did. He knew Chanyeol would most likely barricade himself in some room, so he had to catch him and get him under his control before he had to go to this party alone and make some kind of colossal mistake.

"Hey! Slow down!" Baekhyun shouted despite knowing that all Chanyeol would do is speed up. He zoomed down the hallways, turning corners sharply as if he was trying to lose the other. At one point, Chanyeol tripped on an oddly-placed book.

"Aha!" Baekhyun shouted as he caught up and made a grab for the escaping boy... only to trip on the same exact book and let Chanyeol slip from his fingers. As he looked up, he could see the other holding up the not-so-nice finger.

Baekhyun suddenly recalled, as Chanyeol was getting away from him, that one time the other had barged into his house and successfully escaped unscathed. Well, that happened a lot of times. The one where he spilled ramen on the floor. (The one the audience got to see). But anyways, that _certainly_ wasn't going to happen again.

The giant got right back up, continuing his chase. Chanyeol had eased down his pace, and Baekhyun figured it was because he was getting tired. At that moment he praised himself for refusing to exercise all these years.

Just when Chanyeol thought he had gotten away (as he had looked back to verify), he turned another corner and burst out of the double doors into liberation. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright grey sky, doubling over to catch his breath. Why was Baekhyun so damn unathletic? Chanyeol almost thought he was going to asphyxiate. _Holy shit. Alright, now to go take this legendary–_

All of the sudden, the blonde was nearly tackled to the ground as two strong arms threw themselves over him. Baekhyun's deep voice cried in triumph as he locked Chanyeol into an iron grip. He only tightened when the smaller thrashed. "Ha! I win!" Baekhyun shouted, "You're coming with me, sir. To the _par-tay!"_

 


	24. Afterparty

**CHANYEOL WOULD HAVE RATHER ASPHYXIATED.**

But maybe he would anyway. The atmosphere of the place was so suffocating he had forgotten how to breathe. Baekhyun had hauled him in by the arm, Chanyeol ceasing his hitting and scratching because they were now in the presence of others and he didn't want to look like a rabid dog. In protest, he dug his heels into the floor, wishing they could sink in and anchor him to where he was like in the cartoons.

Only that, like in the cartoons, the floor would start to break beneath him as he continued to be dragged on. That was how tight a hold Baekhyun had.

"So," the rest of what the taller said was muffled by the other voices. A purple hue illuminated the small place while neon lights took sporadic paths in little laser beam styles. For a karaoke bar, it was incredibly loud, but that was courtesy to the population of Hyeon-Seo's seniors that decided this humble place would be perfect for hardcore post-exam partying.

As Chanyeol scanned the room, he started to feel sick. He saw talking and laughing and games and dancing on a dance floor that wasn't there and screaming and sweaty bodies and even some drinking(?). It _looked_ just like it did in the movies, but it certainly didn't feel like the fun, exhilarating travesty. All Chanyeol wanted to do was leave. He didn't want to talk to anyone nor participate in any of the activities present. Fuck, what happened to that legendary nap?

Suddenly, he was flicked in the forehead. "Ow!" He glared up at Baekhyun who rolled his eyes.

"I've been calling your name for a good ten seconds." He frowned, "but anyways– wow, you look really uncomfortable."

Chanyeol threw his arms up, "Could it be any more obvious!?"

He knew what kind of answer would come next. "Well, yeah, it could," Baekhyun's smartass replied, "you could like throw up right there, or say something, or act like you're going to–"

"I get the point!" By now, Chanyeol was very irritable. "Just fuck off."

The only thing was he wasn't expecting Baekhyun to _actually_ fuck off.

As fast as he had been here, he was gone amongst the sea of silhouettes. Chanyeol's eyes widened, as if he had just gotten pushed onto a tightrope. But this wasn't the average type of tightrope, it was a tightrope of social pressure. To cross this tightrope, to not fall into the pit of alligators (interaction), Chanyeol had to act. Fast.

So he smartly decided to leave. Although Baekhyun was his ride, he could walk. 

However, he found as he blinded his way towards the exit, the doors were closed. In front stood a throng of jocks that Chanyeol definitely didn't want to approach. If he were his six foot one threatening self again, he could have easily slipped by them with even a hello. But now, five foot nine (even?) and a scrawny theatre kid, shying away was the better option.

Chanyeol sighed, looking around. He felt more vulnerable than ever, despite the fact that he was a different person. He felt invisible as everybody walked through him like some sort of ghost; a passing entity gaining weird looks because he was alone and nobody was alone at these kinds of things. That nobody was Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol who was too timid to even leave. What was up with him?

Chanyeol sighed. _Should I just... try to socialize? No. I'll find someone I'm friends with._

And then it hit him.

_... I'm not friends with anyone._

_Oh, wait, Jongin!_ Was the subtle harbinger to disaster. Why Chanyeol wasn't thinking straight, he didn't know, but he just wanted to go find comfort in his naïve and flaky friend.

Of course, he found him by the bar. Jongin was sitting criss-cross on top of the counter, beating cups with chopsticks. Each glass had a different amount of liquid in it to make a different noise. Other people surrounded him, but they were mostly involved in their own conversations (of which were for some reason _very_ funny). Jongin didn't seem to mind though. Upon Chanyeol's hesitant step up to the counter, his friend grinned. "Chan! I mean–  _Baek!_ Hey bro!"

Chanyeol's face heated up as he sat down. The seats adjacent held people with their backs turned to him. "Hi– what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting." Jongin answered with a content smile.

"Er, okay..." Chanyeol didn't know how he became friends with such a conversationalist _,_ "why are the doors closed?"

"Because no one's s'pposed to be in here." The boy answered as he hit the high-noted glass.

Chanyeol blinked. "What?"

"Basically," Jongin explained, "this place's actually supposed to be closed. But Kris knows one of the persons who manages here so he somehow got the place and we can do whatever we want as long as we clean it up." He giggled, "But Kris doesn't know that we kind of plan to ditch right before. _We_ is like half the class."

Chanyeol didn't know whether to gasp or laugh. "Wow, that's... okay. But what're you doing with the glasses?" He motioned to the chopstick clinking the cup.

"Well, since we couldn't play beer pong," Jongin pouted at that, "we decided to play beer, uhm, music thing. Heh... They got bored though."

The blonde's eyes widened. _"Beer?"_ He sputtered, "as in, alcohol?"

Jongin shrugged, "I don't know what you just said but I'm going to say yes!"

Chanyeol didn't know why he was so surprised. Hadn't he seen it coming in? "You're underage drinking."

"Nah," Jongin held up a finger to silence the boy who wasn't even talking. "It ain't underage drinking if you aren't caught."

"Jongin, that doesn't matter!" Chanyeol rebuked, "It's still bad!"

"You, mister," suddenly, Jongin reached behind the counter to where the other couldn't see. In about thirty seconds, he emerged with a tiny glass of a dark substance. "Look like you need a drink."

Chanyeol immediately shook his head, "No. No way."  _Why does he think_ I _out of all people would be willing to drink?_

"Come on," Jongin wriggled the shot in front of him teasingly. "You know you want to."

"No, Jongin, I really don't want to–"

"Woah!" The sudden voice of Huang Zitao, "Byun Baekhyun's gonna do shots!"

And just like that, all heads (nearby) turned to Chanyeol. He laughed nervously. To say that this was peer pressure would be an understatement. It was peer annihilation. Peer force. Peer _fuck-_ how's-he-going-to-get-out-of-this.

"Oh my gosh," Nayeon leant over the bar to get a better view. "Baekhyun! I didn't know you were here!"

More heads from people from the show popped into Chanyeol's sight. More voices surrounded him. _Do it! The star student's gonna drink? Who's that? He's cute. Do it! No balls. Shut up!_

Chanyeol kept composed despite the migraine that had begun. "Jongin," his smile was forced, "I said I don't want a drink. Is that a problem?"

The way he wanted that to go was that Jongin would be scared and apologize. But instead, the other giggled and replied with, "Yeah. It is a problem. You're _lame!"_

Like an echo, shouts of _lame_  repeated from the small crowd. It was alright though, Chanyeol was used to it. He just rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pushing the diminutive beverage back to Jongin. He turned to face the rest of the room, searching the crowd for Baekhyun to save him. _Where is he?_

When he swiveled back around, the shot was right back to where it was.

"You know what," Chanyeol snapped, "fine."

Now _that_  got the attention of everyone. Dozens of pairs of eyes were on top student Byun Baekhyun as he slowly lifted the shot glass, making sure to move at a lethargic pace for dramatic effect. They watched as it was now at face level, almost touching his lips when he dipped it down...  
  
  
The dark liquid found itself on the floor, followed by the small glass shattering. Some gasped whilst some burst out in laughter as Baekhyun held up the middle finger, mouthing 'fuck you' before turning and disappearing off into the crowd.

 

Now Chanyeol _really_ wanted to get out of here. No, he _needed_ to get out of here.

Since he knew he couldn't leave without Baekhyun, he went to look for him. _If I were really obnoxious and actually liked socializing, where would I be... the dance floor?_

One glimpse at the raging shadows got him his answer. _Maybe, but no thanks._

 _Would I be,_ Chanyeol guided himself as he twisted and turned through people, standing partially on his toes to try to see over heads, _at the concessions?_

After checking all around the coolers and fold-out tables, no giant was located. Chanyeol sighed, but then suddenly remembered he had his phone!

Only that when he reached into his pocket he also suddenly remembered he had left it in his locker. Fuck.

_"Hey Channieyeol!"_

As Chanyeol wasn't the kind of person to be jumpscared, he just rolled his eyes. He turned to see Baekhyun panting heavily, his forehead beaded with sweat as he pushed his hair back. He immediately punched him in the shoulder, "Where have you been?!" He reprimanded, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What?" A layer of innocence transluced Baekhyun's passive aggressiveness, "You told me to _fuck off,_ so I did." He smiled sickeningly sweetly.

Chanyeol mentally kicked himself for saying that. Of course Baekhyun would take it literal, even knowing he didn't mean it. His scowl quickly turned into a grimace. "I didn't mean it," he mumbled too quietly for the other to comprehend. He looked up, "Baek, we're not actually supposed to be here. This place is closed. Kris Wu's friends with one of the workers so that's how it happened I think. But anyways–"

"Woah," Baekhyun's eyes widened with interest. "That's cool!"

"No, it's wrong."

_"Tomato, tomato."_

Chanyeol sighed. "Anyways, can we leave? I really don't want to be here. Or can you just give me the keys?"

The taller frowned, "You don't know how to have fun," but it seemed he gave in as he fished in his back pocket. "You know, I was just getting it on with some random people on the dance floor thingy and it turns out that Zhang Yixing is actually a fucking amazing dancer, like you should've seen him,"

Chanyeol tuned out as the other kept running his mouth. Baekhyun held out the keys to him, partially dropping them in his hand when he suddenly _siked_ and lifted them right out of Chanyeol's almost-grasp.

When the blonde tried to seize the keys again, Baekhyun raised them up high above his head. Chanyeol jumped, trying to take them but just ended up making a fool of himself.

"Yah," when he had surrendered, Chanyeol looked with longing eyes up at the prized possession. "This isn't fucking funny, Baekhyun."

"Not funny to you," the other snickered, dodging another attempt for the keys.

This time, Baekhyun stood square to Chanyeol. He jingled them at his chest level, slowly backing up as if he were trying to tempt a cat. Somehow, it worked; Chanyeol followed (with an _I-want-to-die-face)_ , and Baekhyun turned right into a hallway where he then slipped into one of the tiny karaoke rooms.

Chanyeol was just about done with Baekhyun's bullshit as he entered, but went in willingly with the mindset that if no one saw him beating the other to a pulp, he wouldn't be prosecuted.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was worried.

He heard, at first doubtful but then the same came from several different people, that Byun Baekhyun was blackout drunk. Although Byun Baekhyun translated to Park Chanyeol and he didn't exactly care for the guy, he cared for the first and that was still his body therefore, like the obligated friend he was, he had to go save him. Or at least check in so he didn't feel bad when he puked his guts out. And he knew exactly where to start. 

Three hours ago when Jongin had dragged him here, Kyungsoo chose to stay with him. With this, he discovered that Jongin, despite his intellect, was quite the socialite. Even more so than Baekhyun. He had lost count of how many people approached him with a friendly hello or a conversation (in which he would stand awkwardly behind looking anywhere but the person), but they were all clearly friends. He didn't understand it. Jongin was, to him at least, pretty insufferable. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that Jongin teased only  _him_ , but his dumbness was everywhere. Was that supposed to be an endearing trait?

But they had split long ago after _"Hey, Kyungie, you know cooking, right? Want to taste-test what's in this?"_ and some oil paint and _"I'm going to go use the bathroom."_  

And that Kyungsoo did, for around an hour and a half before a group of jocks entered and a skunk-like smell pervaded the room and he left before he could get offered anything. After that Kyungsoo had wandered around aimlessly, trying the concessions (but not the punch, he was suspicious about its contents) and searching for people he was acquainted with. When he had found some friends from theatre was when it spilled that Baekhyun (Chanyeol) had been doing shots. Kyungsoo didn't need a sixth sense to know Jongin had something to do with it. 

So now he was hunting for either one, or alternatively Baekhyun himself so he could let him know that Chanyeol may not wake up the next morning and then latch onto him for the rest of the party because Jongin was his ride and there was no way he was walking home. He had checked the karaoke rooms, finding each one vacant except for one that he didn't enter because of the noises inside. He had retraced his steps by the concessions and even scanned the dance floor. No sign of them anywhere. He subsequently returned to the bar area, surprised to find a bunch of students sitting in a circle. That wasn't there before.

And that's when he spotted Jongin, talking to someone he couldn't see. God dammit, he should've just looked there first! Like the polite individual he was, he waited until they were done before seating himself on the other side of Jongin. 

"Kyungie!" The jock looked happy to see him, shifting back his crutch so Kyungsoo had more of a place to sit. "Where have you been?"

"In the bathroom." Kyungsoo answered honestly.

If Jongin found that the slightest bit weird, he didn't say anything. "Oh, okay."

Around the circle were familiar faces, but not the good familiar. The kind of familiar he'd avoid in the hallways, like the familiar he encountered in the bathroom earlier. Suddenly, Kyungsoo had the urge to up it and leave again. "What are you doing?" He asked, tone low so only Jongin could hear.

But someone else did, too.

It was none but the person he least wanted (and expected, for that matter) to see, smiling at him as an amiable stranger. As if they didn't share years of history. As if he hadn't shattered his heart into a million pieces.  _That_ was who Jongin was talking to earlier. Why was Kyungsoo surprised? Why couldn't he help but feel betrayed? Was it because Jongin had agreed his ex was an asshole yet was still hanging out with him? Or maybe how Jongin just watched the interaction knowing full well Kyungsoo loathed the guy. 

"We're playing spin the bottle," Oh Sehun said, "wanna join?"

 _Of course you'd like a game with no commitment,_ Kyungsoo almost said, but his mouth became dry and suddenly he couldn't speak. It wasn't that he wasn't over his ex, because he definitely was, it was just that seeing him casted a light on those old wounds, and if it became too bright they might open again. Perhaps Sehun knew this and that was why he kept pressuring him.

"Come on, it's just a harmless game." He drawled, "It's fun."

Kyungsoo shook his head, mumbling the slightest of a "No thanks."

Sehun cocked a brow, "You sure?"

That look reminded Kyungsoo of those times he'd not want to do something but ended up doing it anyways because he loved his boyfriend and ultimately enjoyed it. It reminded him that the look never pertained to only Kyungsoo, that Sehun was never really only _his._ That Sehun had also belonged to someone else. "I'd think you like something like this, Soo," The use of the old nickname caught Kyungsoo's attention and didn't let go. Choked it. "You know, a bit of payback. To kiss someone else–"

And then the unexpected happened.

"Sehun, stop," This was the first time Kyungsoo had seen Jongin fully serious. It was kind of unnerving. "He said no. Don't be a douche." 

Sehun's brows shot up, lifting his hands in defense. "Alright... just asking." He muttered, diverting from the small interaction to talk to the girl on his right. 

It was when Jongin looked back to Kyungsoo that the latter thought, with a warming sensation to his heart, that perhaps the jock wasn't that bad after all...

 

 

Chanyeol was still standing. "You seriously want me to do fucking karaoke?"

Baekhyun grinned, "This is a karaoke bar, is it not?" He seated himself on the metal double-swing, grabbing a remote to turn on the machine.

Neither expected the sudden blast of ' _WELCOME TO KA-KA-KARAOKE MACHINE TWO-THOUSAND, PLEASE SELECT A SONG AND ADJUST YOUR OPTIONS BEFORE STARTING.'_

"Oh my, oh my!" Baekhyun frantically turned the volume down as Chanyeol covered his bleeding ears for dear life, "alrighty, fixed! Is it actually called Ka-Ka-Karaoke or does it have a stutter?"

Chanyeol wasn't impressed. "Baekhyun. I said I wanted to leave, not sing."

"Tomato, toma–"

"That's it. I'm leaving." The distressed boy turned to the exit.

"Wait, no!" Baekhyun shouted, prompting the other to stop his hand on the handle. "Come on. We both know you already tried to leave and it wasn't successful so you came to me and you really don't want to go back out there but also don't want to succumb to me because I'm annoying and will tease you for it."

That was one way to put it.

Chanyeol turned back. "You're right." He gave in as he slumped down on the spot next to him, not sparing Baekhyun a glance. "You are annoying."

"Awe, thanks." Was the only reply Chanyeol got before a microphone was shoved into his hands. "Anyways, I'll do random." He said as he selected shuffle.  _Dance The Night Away_ by _TWICE_ started to play.

Large syllables started to appear on the bottom of the screen and the _lalala's_ started the song, yet Chanyeol didn't make a sound. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was already singing right in tune with the members.

"You, and me in the moonlight~" He pointed to Chanyeol who was still sulking.

"Ah," Was all he sang, and to say it was flat would be putting it kindly.

Baekhyun kicked him before continuing, _"Byeol, kkot chuk-jae yeollin bam,"_

This time, Chanyeol tried a bit harder with the backing vocals. After the series of _ah's_ , he suddenly realized how _damn_ _amazing_ his voice sounded. Chanyeol had always thought Baekhyun's voice was insufferably annoying, and still kind-of-sort-of did, but singing was a completely different thing. He looked to the other who held an expression so happy Chanyeol's heart fluttered.

He sat up, actually focusing on the lyrics as he sang louder, "If you wanna have some fun,"

Baekhyun continued the next line, and it went like that until the taller decided to get up and do the whole chorus dance. _"Dance the night away!"_ Was the cue.

The other laughed as he watched Baekhyun do the steps in motion, but he laughed even harder when Baekhyun tried to do the emphatic arm motion and ended up smacking his hand on the door. The rest of the chorus was spent by him on the ground crying like an injured animal. 

After the song finished, Baekhyun insisted on a high five. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes as he shook his head, but couldn't control his smile. He was in a better mood now. How did Baekhyun always do that?

However, there wasn't much time for Baekhyun to be offended because the next song came on. As _Bad Boy_ by _Red Velvet_ began, he let out an ear-piercing screech. "MY GIRLS!"

He turned to Chanyeol, his excitement beating that of a puppy. "Channie, I can do the whole dance to this! And sing! I'm basically a k-pop star." As Baekhyun was saying this, the first verse had started. 

The whole song Baekhyun kept making gestures and sexual innuendos that Chanyeol couldn't stop laughing at. He started to feel loopy in the dark room and small space. The greatest part was though that Baekhyun's dancing wasn't actually all that bad, and his singing made Chanyeol question if that even was his old voice.

After the song ended with a flourish, the blonde proceeded to clap as Baekhyun took a bow. Earlier, he had joined the dance floor in hopes of finding Jongin so he could find Kyungsoo, but ended up distracted with Zhang Yixing and his godlike moves. He had done a dance battle in which he utterly lost, but no one was really serious so it just ended up being a bunch of maybe tipsy shits and giggles.

Next, another Red Velvet song came on. Baekhyun happened to know the choreography to all of _Russian Roulette_ as well.

Chanyeol, as he saw the other throw his arms up and start stepping, _wowed._ "Jesus, Baek, how many do you know?"

"I would say every one," Baekhyun said wistfully, jerking his hips into a count. "But that would be an understatement."

Chanyeol giggled– actually giggled, at that. He was momentarily put-off by the girly laugh that just emerged, covering his mouth, but then realized Baekhyun was the only other in the room. He sat back and watched him preform that song, too.

The night proceeded and so did the energy. It seemed as if it was hours that passed singing, screaming, doing something inbetween, Baekhyun's Red Velvet choreographies, and Chanyeol's solo at rapping _BTS_ Suga's part in _Cypher 4_ and failing horribly.

What was outside that small room didn't matter, for the real party was with just the two of them, their voices melting into sweet harmonies and twists and articulations of raps and waving hands and eight-counts. Their laughter was the best of all the vocals, because maybe it's more beautiful to be happy than skilled. For those few hours, time was forgotten.

However, it was remembered when _Dance The Night Away_ started again. They had gotten through the whole shuffle playlist. The whole shuffle playlist of a karaoke bar. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened, "Holy shit– what time is it?!" He asked as he turned the volume down a considerable amount of notches, checking his phone. "Dude, it's almost three o'clock."

Now sitting on the other side of the double-swing, Chanyeol's jaw dropped. "No way," he mumbled, "we've been here for that long?"

"Guess so," Baekhyun shrugged. He slumped down next to the shorter, scrolling through his notifications.

"Wait..." Chanyeol eyed the device, "you've had your phone on you the whole time?! And you didn't tell me?!"

The other didn't seem to catch Chanyeol's vexation and just shrugged. "Why do I need– oh, it's dead."

"That's what you get." The blonde laughed as he hugged his knees to his chest. "But good, because I'm only going to say this once and if you're not paying attention that would be your fault–"

"Say what?" Baekhyun's eyes lit up with curiosity. Such a big introduction meant it was probably important.

"–I was getting to that," Chanyeol smiled exasperatedly. "Anyways, sorry for being kind of... bitchy earlier."

Baekhyun blinked.

"Apologies, I don't think I heard that right." The taller made a show of pretending to clean his ears and adjust the glasses he didn't have. "Could you repeat?" He entreated.

"No." Chanyeol rejected. "I'm only apologizing once."

"Why?"

"Because that's what most people do."

Baekhyun considered it. "That didn't stop Super Junior."

"I'm not Super Junior."

"Fine, fine," Baekhyun nodded as he tossed his phone onto the table in front of him, leaning back and turning his head to the other. "I guess I'll just savor that moment forever, then."

"Shut up." An eye roll, but this time Chanyeol couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, a loud series of rumbles struck the building. Baekhyun screeched while Chanyeol sat up.

"W-what was that?!" Baekhyun wasn't prepared for an alien invasion. Or even worse, an earthquake!

Chanyeol stifled a laugh at the other's fear. "It's just thunder." He reassured, "If you haven't been paying attention, it's been crappy all day, doofus."

"Well, I thought it stopped." Baekhyun justified feebly, once again relaxing.

"You also thought you wouldn't get struck by lightning, either." Chanyeol jested, nudging the wide-eyed boy with his foot. "Seems you have poor judgement."

"No," Baekhyun shook his head, "I have great judgement. I met you."

 _Oh._ Chanyeol wasn't expecting that. Nor was he expecting to feel butterflies.

He ignored it, though. "Is this the part where we get all emotional because it's almost three in the morning and we're too tired to be tired?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay then," Chanyeol nodded. "In that case... you're cool, I guess."

Baekhyun was mortally offended. He turned towards the other, a hand on his heart, "Just _'cool, you guess'?"_

Chanyeol didn't notice the other had shifted onto his knees. He casted his glance towards the karaoke machine, watching the silent little syllables flash on the screen. "I mean, I suppose you're a bit cooler than cool."

"Cooler than cool?" There was shuffling.

He chuckled at the other's antics. "Okay, definitely cool."

"Just definitely cool?" More shuffling.

Chanyeol sighed in defeat. "Fine, the cool _est_. The fucking greatest person I've ever met, probably."

This time, the deep voice was practically in his ear. "Probably?"

Chanyeol's head whipped back to be face-to-face with Baekhyun, who was now practically on top of him. Chanyeol was suddenly aware how fast his heart was beating and how hot he felt. The butterflies multiplied. _Oh my god he's so close and he's so hot and he smells good and he's too close and–_

The other, in response to Chanyeol's sudden nervousness, merely grinned, showing off white teeth as he giggled. His eyes sparkled with something Chanyeol hadn't seen before. Baekhyun didn't seem offput by the intimacy. But then again, he was a great actor.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
  


Wait, what?

"Wait, what–"  
  
Chanyeol was ceased by soft contact, lips melting into warmth and something exotic as Baekhyun cupped his jaw and tilted his chin upwards, stabilizing his hand on the metal bar to stay on his lap. Chanyeol's eyes widened; he didn't know this feeling, but it felt too nice to acknowledge _what am I doing_ and _I need to stop_. He didn't stop, because it was almost as if it was right. As if he was meant to be here in this karaoke room kissing Byun Baekhyun. Maybe there was something momentous to the gold filling the vacant shell of his heart. Something like finally, finally. 

Baekhyun wasn't certain why he decided to lean over and kiss Chanyeol, because a) that means he's kissing himself and b) they're best friends, but he didn't regret it. He thought their lips matched perfectly, he thought he fit right in that space between the other's legs, and he had the slightest of an inkling that he liked Park Chanyeol different than a best friend and that maybe his judgement wasn't bad, and that this was the right thing to do. To press lips together and see what happens. Explore a different kind of _I love you_  and perhaps he'll get a result he likes. 

It was a storm. Erupting attraction where lightning struck at the same time and two souls connected amongst a five hundred million volt current. Thunder was the booming way Chanyeol's lips felt against Baekhyun's. Clouds the heavy perspiration of something romantic brewing above them. Rain was how their hands so perfectly ran down cheeks and through hair, bodies mending together as if they weren't two separate entities.  
  
Because maybe that's what love is. Maybe love is regardless of form. Regardless of Whats, Wheres, Whens, Whys, Hows...

 

Maybe it's just about the Who.

 


	25. Something Completely Crazy-Ballistic Happened

**WHEN PARK CHANYEOL** woke up in the hospital, he felt _big._

He felt as if his legs were longer, as if his shoulders were wider, as if his hands had grown; as if his entire body had enlarged. The moment his eyes fluttered open – only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and have to squint to actually see things – he felt _unnatural._ Amidst a foggy mind and blurry vision, Chanyeol had his first coherent thought. _Wait... this seems familiar._

_I've been here before..._  
  
  


_... I've been here before!_ Chanyeol jerked right up in correspondence with two sharp screams and a loud crash. What was happening? Was he okay?

Chanyeol hugged his knees to his chest, his mind so lethargic right then that it couldn't piece a damn thing together. He saw two people collide into a medical cart, crutches flying in the air as they scrambled to their feet. To the other side, a very familiar girl had her hands over her mouth as she shot a glare at the two guys.

Then, it all registered as he saw Yoora's big eyes looking right at him. His sister slowly got closer, as if trying to see if he was alive or not. She waved her hand in front of his face. "... Chanyeol?"

"... What?"

Yoora screamed, but it was a scream of joy. _"OH MY GOD CHANYEOL!"_ She immediately enveloped him into a hug. Chanyeol heard arguing behind him. His head hurt. Why was he at the hospital? What had happened? The last thing he remembered was being at a party. Did he get into a fight? If so, with whom? Why? And was the fight really so bad as to have this pounding migraine and these kinds of reactions from Yoora as if something completely crazy-ballistic happened?

Wait... _as if something completely crazy-ballistic happened._

"M-mirror!" Chanyeol uttered his rushed thoughts, escaping his sister's hug and feeling all around the bed as if he was going to find the tool there.

And suddenly, he did. Chanyeol glanced up to see Jongin and Kyungsoo, but didn't pay any mind to them as he picked up the mirror, adjusting it right in front of his face. Just as the slightest idea had suspected: now adorning his face were different round eyes, double lids, a different set of lips to compliment a different nose. Larger than normal ears and not blonde, but black hair confirmed it...

Park Chanyeol was back to normal.

\---

When Byun Baekhyun woke up in the hospital, he felt _small._

He felt as if his legs were shorter, as if his shoulders were slimmer, as if his hands had shrunk, as if his entire body had gotten smaller. The moment his eyes fluttered open – only to be met with the harsh fluorescent light of the emergency room and have to squint to actually see things – he felt _unnatural._ Amidst a foggy mind and blurry vision, Baekhyun had his first coherent thought. But whatever it was escaped his mind because it was interrupted by a terrible crashing noise.

Two figures bounded into the room, one rushing up to Baekhyun while the other stumbled behind with crutches. Baekhyun tried to cover his ears but his brain wasn't sending the command.

The perpetrator was Kyungsoo who, without word, held something in front of Baekhyun's face. He squinted, trying to see past inside the tiny window thingy past Chanyeol. It was only when he realized that the tiny window thingy wasn't a tiny window thingy but a mirror and that he was staring at himself did he gasp, clamping his hands to his face and feeling all throughout his hair like he had fleas. Then, something recalled. The thunder, a brief flashback of his hand on the metal bar of the double-swing...

Baekhyun screamed, jerking up in his seat and throwing the mirror onto the floor, looking to Kyungsoo whilst still screaming. His best friend stood there, watching him screech with (first surprise and then) the _are-you-gonna-stop-or..._ face. When Baekhyun _still_ wouldn't stop screaming, Kyungsoo finally put his hand over his mouth, "I love you, but shut up, please!"

Throughout all of this, Jongin was curled in pain on the floor, his crutches out of reach. It only made everything worse when a mirror was thrown at him.

Baekhyun's lips were still quivering when Kyungsoo hesitantly retracted his hand. "I-I-I..." It was difficult to take in everything. His voice, his size, this feeling of dysmorphia greeting him like an old friend, his worry, his relief; Baekhyun's mind was _everywhere._ "I'm..."

"You're back to normal." Kyungsoo stated for him.

"Y-yeah– how did I..." Baekhyun stared into the vastness of the pristine curtain across, not paying any attention to the other until he was suddenly enveloped in a small (but suffocating) hug. Despite the short duration, the squeeze Kyungsoo gave said enough. Baekhyun smiled, meeting eyes with Kyungsoo who returned it. It almost looked, too, as if his best friend's eyes were abnormally glossy. Weird.  
  
\---  
  
"Baekhyun. I want to see Baekhyun." Chanyeol determined, lifting himself up and swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed. Yoora rushed to his aid, acting as a crutch.

"I'm fine," Chanyeol brushed her off.

Yoora nodded, "Oh, right. You've been through this twice."

The other laughed wryly. "Third time's a charm– ouch." He stumbled over an IV cord, which he quickly found was attached to his wrist. Chanyeol, remembering how much it hurt the first time to rip them off superhero style, instead unplugged the machine itself and found a pair of medical scissors.

"Chan–" His sister started just before he snipped the tube, "Yeol... I was going to say to not do that, but it's too late now." Yoora shrugged, checking her phone. "Mom can't come, she's really not feeling well, but she knows you're here. Want Sung-Ho to?"

"No." Chanyeol immediately answered, then realizing that he'd have to go home to _that_ atmosphere. It was overwhelming, having to shift his whole seventeen years of living onto a different course, thinking it would last forever, just to go back to how it used to be. He had forgotten so many things. It felt just as surreal being back to normal as it did to switch.

Chanyeol hobbled out of the room, feeling so weighted down by this new old body. He had to have at least twenty pounds on the boy. Since, as aforementioned, _he_ had been through this twice, he knew Baekhyun would be in the room adjacent, just like the other times. Right as he exited his own compartment, it hit him (but not literally because poor Chanyeol's been hit enough). He was electrocuted, yet again. But the logistics were foggy. Everything before was. He stopped for a good second, trying to remember but nothing came. Chanyeol then brushed open the curtain of the next room, ready to–

Nevermind.

Chanyeol, trying to unsee what he just saw, now knew Baekhyun would be – not in the room next to but – in the room over. He knew this because he took precaution and read the sign to _not_ encounter another stark naked old man. This time, contrary to months ago, the correct name was on the board.

As he entered, Baekhyun looked up. Chanyeol saw himself and Baekhyun, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol and himself. Gosh, it was so strange neither one of them could ever describe it. A feeling somewhere between relief and petrification but definitely not apathy. Stutters nor stammers nor rephrases were used as the message was tacit, furnished when Chanyeol made his way to the bed and the two shared a hug. Baekhyun had stood by then; it felt weird (and a bit nauseating, or maybe that was the drugs) to be so short again. Just like he had been for the last eighteen years. But nonetheless, he relished in the security of Park Chanyeol's warm embrace.

Oh no. He felt that familiar stinging in his eyes. Was he getting emotional?

Suddenly, they heard clapping. Two heads turned to Yoora, who stood next to Kyungsoo, clapping her hands together with a grin. Kyungsoo held the slightest of a smile.

"What?" Baekhyun looked genuinely confused as they both pulled back from the hug.

"Well, isn't this usually what people do when the big conflict is resolved?" Yoora justified. Kyungsoo gave her a judgmental look, innocently turning his head the opposite way when she spotted it.

"True," Baekhyun agreed. "But I'm just.. why did it work this time? And not the time we tried it? What did we do?"

Chanyeol gave a pressing stare to Yoora, who gave an even more intense glare back before answering Baekhyun with a smile. "I don't know– wait, that's a lie. I might. So basically," She began to explain, "There're two options. I have a hunch that what we did didn't work because although it was electricity, I don't think it satisfied all the conditions. Meaning a lightning bolt is about... do you have your phone?"

"It's dead."

"Ugh," Yoora took out her own phone, loading up Google and typing something in. "A lightning strike is about a billion volts, it says. So it could be the fact that it wasn't the _exact_ same, or..." She trailed off, thinking about how she was going to word this.

"Or?" Chanyeol prompted.

Yoora returned her phone to her back pocket, folding her hands together. "I mean this in the least suggestive way possible, but when I went to this shaman, she explained something to me that kind of made sense. It had to do with destiny and fate. The way she put it was that destiny is the course our lives are meant to take, and fate is the power that makes them happen."

"Oh yeah? Did she also say that if you don't pay her you'll see–"

"I didn't ask for comments," Yoora smiled at her brother who scoffed quietly. "Anyways, she said something about the course of your lives, your destiny, being so different from what you were currently doing, that fate, which is usually a natural power and not that significant, had to step in. But like, fate stepped in very... enthusiastically..."

Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun nodded in understanding. "Alright, that explains why we got struck by lightning _twice._ But what's it got to do with the course of our lives? I gained absolutely nothing from this."

The lie was so blatant that everybody stared at him with the _are-you-fucking-stupid_ look. Even Jongin, who was now watching the conversation from the floor.

Chanyeol's glare caught most of Baekhyun's attention; as if he was saying _what am I? Chopped liver?_ The latter reddened, "Joking."

"So anyways," Yoora held up two fingers, one on each hand. She spoke a bit quieter, trailing off. "From that... just put two and two together... that's why..."

"Oh!" Baekhyun piped, "I guess I really needed to get some exercise. Maybe I'm like, truly supposed to be a– OW!"

"No, you dipshit." Kyungsoo smacked the other upside the head. Now that Baekhyun was back to normal, he could deal with him like he always had. "Him," he gestured up to Chanyeol. "You were supposed to meet for something. I don't know what, though..."

It seemed as if the two suddenly recalled something. Two faces reddened as the room went silent. The mood shifted. No words nor even eye contact was needed, for they both remembered what had happened.

"Yeah, so who wants to talk this over lunch?" Baekhyun shook out of his flustered persona, grabbing the bundle of his clothing and leaving the room without anyone actually answering.

"Oh, can someone grab my–"

"Well, I guess we're going out to lunch!" Yoora shrugged, following.

"Could one of you please help–"

"I'm not paying!" Kyungsoo shouted as he trailed along.

Chanyeol sighed, heading out of the small place to get changed and discharged. For a moment, he paused, thinking he forgot something.

But then he remembered. _Oh, right, my phone's at school._  
  


 

"Guys!" Jongin slowly inched on the floor, trying as gingerly as he could to reach for his crutches. He thought he almost had them when they suddenly fell, making an ear-splitting _SMACK_ on the floor as they went even further out of his reach.

Jongin looked to the exit in disdain. "Guys! Hello!? Is anyone here still?! I need help!"

"Please!"

"... Kyungsoo!"

\---

It was an hour and a half before they were finally settled in the cafe.

After they had left the hospital, needy teenager Chanyeol requested to go pick up his phone, so Yoora made a detour to Hyeon-Seo but that was when other needy teenager Baekhyun also wanted to get his charger, so they made a stop at the Byun residence which took a while because Baekhyun's parents and then when they had finally made it to the cafe they realized they had forgotten someone so they had to drive all the way back into central Seoul to pick him up.

It was clear Jongin wasn't happy by the way he silently munched on his appetizer, a scowl etched on his face as any eye contact consisted of a glare.

"I don't think cereal counts as soup," Baekhyun was saying, "just like hotdogs aren't sandwiches. I think they go into a kind of miscellaneous category, one for the misfits."

Yoora disagreed. "But Baekhyun, they _clearly_ go into those categories. Because cereal is something in a liquid, and hotdogs are something between bread. You may not like it, but it's logic."

" _But_ _Yoora,"_ He imitated her voice, "it's not all black and white. It's like politics. A whole lot of grey areas."

"It's nothing like politics. It's food."

"Do politics not involve food? Politics involve everything, because it's about people surviving."

 _"God,"_ Kyungsoo intervened, cleaning his throat. "I don't think I'm going to _survive_ this conversation. Baekhyun, shut up. Yoora, with all due respect, I think we should be talking about something else right now."

Baekhyun gaped, "How is _that_ at all fair!?–"

"He's right." Chanyeol added, "There's the rest of eternity to talk about what a food classifies as."

Two sighs from Yoora and Baekhyun.

"Right." The latter said. "I mean, in the end, they're all food."

"Yeah, right." Chanyeol's sister nodded, "More important things..."

"Speaking of more important things. Yoora, what _was_ that plan you had to switch us back? The one you texted me about a while ago." Baekhyun inquired. He had been meaning to ask forever.

"Oh, that." By the way she said _that,_ it was clear what kind of answer was coming next. "Well, you see, it wasn't exactly rock solid... you know the shaman I was talking about earlier? I called her again and she offered to switch you guys back."

"How?" Chanyeol, the skeptic, asked.

His sister shrugged. "That's why I said it wasn't exactly rock solid."

"Of course." Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun giggled, "I guess it's good we got shocked again, then."

When everyone gave him a weird stare (even Jongin, who had started onto Kyungsoo's appetizers after he finished his own), he put his hands up defensively. "What? It's true... Okay, I don't feel appreciated here. I'm going to the bathroom."

Before anyone could stop him or say _wait what,_ Baekhyun was out of his seat and skipping across the restaurant. He nearly toppled a waitress over, but never looked back.

"He's going to be the death of me." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"No offense, but he's a weird little dude." Yoora turned her attention to her brother, "Anyways, now that he's gone, my question from earlier: if you were, hypothetically, switched for the sole purpose of completing some destiny, what do you think it was?"

Chanyeol stilled. The memory emerged right away. The one of the kiss, coincidentally seconds before lightning struck the building. But he knew, no matter how eerie the timing, that it was just that: a coincidence. However, that's not what Yoora would think. She'd convince herself they were meant to be. And also there was the whole _holy-shit-you-guys-kissed_ and _wait-that's-kissing-yourself_ thing, so he went with the anticipated answer.

"Don't know."

Yoora harshly scrutinized him a moment (and in said moment Chanyeol thought it was no wonder she always had strangely honest quotes in her interviews) before continuing, "You don't, Chan? Not even an idea?"

"Nope."

"What about some sort of lesson?" Kyungsoo suggested, "Something you had to meet each other to learn."

"Maybe Baekhyun actually needed to work out." Jongin remembered the guy's earlier statement.

"Kyungsoo, you might be on to something." Yoora said, Jongin frowning at his lack of acknowledgement and sinking lower into his seat, "I mean, it only makes sense. You usually learn a lesson from each person you meet, so maybe this was a really big lesson. Any ideas, Chanyeol?"

"No." Chanyeol replied, but he was starting to get the idea that he had to talk to Baekhyun, because the truth was right at his throat and he needed to figure things out before he blurted something he'd regret.

"I've gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." He excused himself despite the obvious suspicion. But he didn't care. He needed to know.  
  
  


As expected, Baekhyun was there, washing his hands while a light tune escaped his lips in a whistle. Chanyeol tried to be discreet with shutting the door and barricading them both in with a trash can, but one could only be so stealthy with that. Apparently, the other didn't hear the shuffling of lost balance and the _ow, shit!_ he whisper-shouted when he stubbed his toe.

Baekhyun was peacefully throwing his paper towel away basketball style when he realized it _didn't_ go into any trash can, instead the floor. Weird, he thought, because he swore there was just one there.

Looking up, the boy nearly jumped out of his skin (nearly, because god forbid he leave this damn body again) at Chanyeol. "Channie!" He screeched, wide eyes checking his own shirt in alarm. "I could've spilled my–! Wait, no, I don't have anything I could've spilled."

After the dialogue so bizarre it left the other gaping, he tilted his head back up. Followed a casual, "Sup."

Chanyeol almost laughed at his antics, but reminded himself that he was here for a reason. "Can we talk?" He asked the dreaded words, stiffening when Baekhyun's silly vibe escaped the room. Perhaps through the window, because the door was currently blocked.

"About?" The shorter quipped as he picked up his paper towel, turning to then see afore-wondered-about trash can in front of the door. He tossed it in, turning slowly, "Um, what's this about?"

Chanyeol immediately reddened. He felt like a villain and he even hadn't even done anything.

_No, confidence. Come on, man up. Speak with pride._

And he did not just that.

"W-well... I... we... about the other night– the night at the afterparty thing..."

Baekhyun was caught off guard by Chanyeol's sudden schoolgirl-nervousness, but found it strangely endearing. And entertaining, he had to admit. "What about it, Chanyeol?"

Chan _yeol_ for effect. Baekhyun was a genius, remember. He knew just what the other was going to ask about; the thing that had been the lingering tension between the two ever since the hospital: the kiss. Why did it happen? What did it mean? What does it mean? Usually, these questions would've been answered in the moment, but said moment had kind of been interrupted. Ill-mannered lightning strike, always fucking up plot lines!

The taller bristled at his full name. "Why did you, like, kiss me?"

There we go.

"Well, _Mr. Genius,"_ Baekhyun began, "if you're so smart, why don't you tell me?" He took a step closer for predatory effect. Unlike the first chapter, he didn't subsequently back up.

Chanyeol's nervousness only doubled when he took a step back. In response he got a quirk of the head, and that's when Chanyeol realized he hadn't actually answered the question.

"I don't know..." He trailed off, but he really did know. For some reason he was just so flustered and burning up and it was frustrating especially how–

"It's because I like you, stupid." Baekhyun deadpanned.

The (bath)room went silent.

All for five seconds. The shorter continued. "You know, a _public restroom_ isn't where I really wanted to confess this, but since you're so impatient I guess I will."

Baekhyun then took a step forward, this time grabbing Chanyeol's wrist before he could recoil. It was a gentle grip, though. The blonde brought the taller's hand up, resting it lightly on the left side of his chest. 

"You see," Baekhyun kept his hand there, eyes flitting up to meet the taller's. "It's just something about you. _Who_ you are. You somehow make the room better by just being there and I like being with you, even if you sometimes make me nervous... I don't know."

"I just haven't felt like this with anyone else– well, that's a given, but I think it's more than just having switched. Because no matter whose heart I have you still make it palpitate and clench and do all these things it probably shouldn't be doing because then that means I have some kind of cardiovascular disease but... yeah. I think I like you."

 

Chanyeol hadn't known what to expect when he had come into the bathroom to demand (nervously shuffle until the other admitted) answers, but his range of this-will-probably-happen lied nowhere near this. He hadn't prepared. Now he didn't know what to do with the blockage in his throat and the heat in his face and the overwhelming urge to say _me too, I like you too._

 

"Thanks..."  
  
  


But it definitely wasn't _that._

Baekhyun scoffed, and Chanyeol felt his chest suddenly tighten. "Wow, I _confess_ to you and all I get is a 'thanks'? Not even a _'that's so sweet but I don't feel the same way'?_ Heck, you're the one who came in here, so why am _I_ the perpetra–"

Suddenly, Baekhyun was shushed. Cue sighs of relief from the audience having to listen to him for twenty-four god damn chapters.

But then, cue gasps from the audience, because the thing silencing him was a pair of lips! 

It was a hurried but sweet kiss, Chanyeol's face resting briefly at the level of Baekhyun's wide eyed one before straightening up. He tried to say something, but that same thing would happen where he'd choke up and not be able to utter a single syllable. So he laced his fingers with the hand the blonde held, hoping he'd get the message.

Baekhyun spaced out for a _wait-what-just-happened_ moment, then quickly refocusing on Chanyeol. The way a blush crept up his face and how he looked down so his bangs covered his eyes and the smallest of a shy smile and the tightening of his hand with Baekhyun's in the most innocent way that had his heart convinced  _I WANT THIS BOY._

Damn, he must really have a cardiovascular disease.

"Don't leave your mouth hanging like that. Flies'll come in..." Chanyeol muttered, scuffling his feet.

The blonde shook his head, tearing away from his daze. He looked to their interlocked hands, and then up to Chanyeol who shied away from eye contact. In turn, Baekhyun let his inner masculine-male-protagonist take over, stepping forward and using his free hand to lift up the other's chin.

"You should look at who you just kissed, idiot," Baekhyun didn't miss the way the other stopped trying to avoid his eyes. "Aish, and here I was thinking you were perfect at everything, including romance." He chuckled, earning a slight scowl.

"It's– it's different." Chanyeol mumbled, mind scolding himself to get a grip but he kept losing it in the other's eyes. It wasn't like this literally two minutes ago. He hoped his palms weren't sweaty. Fuck, were they?!

Baekhyun only smiled, "Yeah. I guess you could say that..." after he trailed off, neither spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. The type of silence surrounded by that mystical young-love steam in which all they can hear is their own hearts and all they can feel is the fire igniting at the touch of their hands. 

Almost like the time Baekhyun had yanked on the other's wrist as he simultaneously electrocuted the both of them. Except this time not ending up in the hospital.

"Ilikeyoutoo." Chanyeol suddenly spoke, as if the words had been hiding in his throat the whole time. They came out like a slingshot, hitting Baekhyun with little heart-shaped bullets of _oh-my-god-he's-so-precious_.

"Thanks." Baekhyun repeated the other's initial response, eliciting a look of indignance from Chanyeol. But it didn't last long, for they both fell into a pit of laughter.

"But really..." Baekhyun started when he had calmed, "I know it's weird because we've switched bodies and all, but I want to try this. _Us._ I just... think it'll work."

"It's not weird." Chanyeol rushed to his comfort, "I like you for _you_ , and heck, it even proves it more. Besides, it just means... we know each other better."

"Oh?" Baekhyun raised a brow, "Is that supposed to mean something, Channie?"

Chanyeol felt his face heat up. "Nono! That's not what I meant and you know it."

_"Mhm."_

"You know what–" He started, but gave up with a sigh. Baekhyun turned, letting go of his hand to move the trashcan out of the way of the door with his foot because he didn't know what had touched that bin.

As Chanyeol felt the absence in his hand, he was able to regain some of his confidence. "So are we... like, dating?"

Baekhyun turned around way faster than expected, "I don't know Mr. Genius, are we?"

Chanyeol felt his stomach flip. It wasn't that he had never dated anyone before, it was just that he had never felt like _this_ about them. Perhaps it was because he hadn't ever had anything genuine. They weren't able to recount his worst fears and greatest desires because to them, he was a superhuman and who wouldn't want to date a superhuman? The perfect boyfriend. But to Baekhyun, he was imperfect. A human. Because of this, it wasn't just one sided. Chanyeol was able to _feel_ too, and it was different.

A good different. "Yes. We're dating."

Baekhyun quirked a brow, "Oho, an assertive man? Sexy."

The taller shook his head, "Shut up."

"Anything for you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun snickered.

"Stop calling me that."

"What, your name?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol thought it sounded strange and unnatural coming out of Baekhyun's lips.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Park." He relished in the other's glare. "Anyways, since we're established and I don't want to be barraged with questions and I don't think you do either, leave the bathroom two minutes after I do."

He then added for emphasis, "Like those kids who go to the bathroom at the same time and then walk back together but one waits to go back in so the teacher doesn't scold them."

"Oh, smart."

"Yeah..." Baekhyun then met his eyes again, "And would you want to, like, come over later?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Well clearly it was–"

"Baekhyun, _that_ was a rhetorical question. Yes."

"Oh, okay." He grinned angelically, waving before he exited. "Bye!"

And just like that, Park Chanyeol had a _boyfriend_.

 _Boyfriend,_ he repeated the word in his head, leaning back against the wall. It already sounded weird in his head; he couldn't even imagine it coming out of his mouth. _Byun Baekhyun is my boyfriend._ He didn't know what would come next. Would he tell Yoora and them? Would the people at his school know? Or were they going to keep it a secret, sneaking around until they were confident enough in the relationship? And even so, _would_ it last that long? Would the body-switch thing be too freaky to overcome? Or did it just make it all the more better? 

Maybe he should stop worrying, because right now, Chanyeol was sure he liked Baekhyun. Maybe he should leave it that. Gosh, it now made him so giddy to just _think_ about the other. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol's boyfriend.

That was when Chanyeol realized he really, _really_ liked love.

 

 

 

So much that he didn't hear the toilet flush.


	26. The. Last. Fucking. Exam.

** HYEON-SEO YEAR IV ANNUAL FINAL TERM EXAM RESULTS **

**AVG: 625 - 700**

**Q 1. (MEETS RECORD) Byun Baekhyun 700 - 700**

**Q 2. Park Chanyeol 698 - 700**

**Q 3. Kim Wonpil 687 - 700**

**Q 4. Park Chaeyoung 685 - 700**

**Q 5. Do Kyungsoo 678 - 700**  
  


"Ugh."

Lowering from his tippy toes, obscuring the board that was taunting him from his view, Byun Baekhyun, who was angry with his perfect mark, stalked over to the giant through the throng of students trying to see their scores. It was confusing to the majority why the school genius was so disappointed. It met the record, for god's sake! But they paid no mind. Baekhyun had been weird ever since he befriended that other smart guy, Chanyeol.

Looking up, Baekhyun saw that same small, genuine smile Chanyeol's countenance held. It was disgusting. Baekhyun missed his 6'1 height. Why couldn't that attribute have stayed? He could have lived without being short. Now he had to crane his neck when talking to Chanyeol, which, as his newly acquired  _boyfriend,_ he did all the time; it was annoying. "Hey." Baekhyun slapped his shoulder.

When Chanyeol turned to him, his smile got so much wider. Baekhyun couldn't tell whether it was because he was happy to see him or he was happy to rub it in his face.

"I win." Was the answer.

"You got it perfectly." Baekhyun sulked, wondering which problems had costed him those two points. Probably something _very_ difficult.

"Thank you for the congratulations," Chanyeol chided, then peering up at Baekhyun's score. "You still did great, though. You only missed by two points. That's almost nothing. And plus, it's technically not _me_ who got first. It's _you."_

The shorter sighed, "Yeah, I guess. And sorry, I meant to say: good job Chanyeol you're amazing like _oh em gee_ wow I just love you so much–"

"What does the 'Q' mean?" Chanyeol interrupted, looking up at the board again.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "What 'Q'?" He asked.

"Look." The giant pointed with urgency.

"You know, I _would,"_ Baekhyun's smile was passive aggressive, "but I'm kind of lacking in the height department."

"Oh, right." Chanyeol laughed, earning a scowl from the other. "Maybe I should start making fun of your height, since, you know, you made fun of mine. But anyways, there're capital 'Q's next to the names before the number. What do you think it means?"

Baekhyun shrugged, "Maybe _quiz? Quintessential?"_ He actually knew what it meant. It was for _Qualify_ , in which they qualified for the prizes. As a surprise (and apology– and most importantly to be able to live with himself) to the other, Baekhyun had contacted the administration behind Chanyeol's back to put in his name. That was why he avoided the topic of Chanyeol not being eligible. He had done it quite a while ago, actually. But it didn't make a difference now anyway.

Chanyeol shook his head, "Nah, that doesn't make sense. Maybe something like–"

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun?" A foreign voice intervened. Both of the boys turned to see their very own principal, giving a proud smile. "Could you two stay back for a minute? I'll need to give you some forums."

"Yes, of course." Baekhyun nodded politely as Chanyeol shyly tagged along with his answer, confused. Now that they looked around, the crowd had cleared up considerably. Baekhyun spotted Jongin and Kyungsoo, the latter of which was in utter shock at his score as Jongin was trying to will him out of his petrification.

Turning back around, Baekhyun was handed two packets of forum-like papers. Chanyeol was given the same, and the principal shook both of their hands. "I'm so glad to have had you two young men at this school for these last four years. You are going to be very successful. I wish you the best of luck. Everything should be in those sheets, but don't hesitate to call or come find me with any questions, and I hope you both have fun on the vacation." He said before he bowed slightly, departing from the two.

Chanyeol's smile faded as he thought something a bit off. "Wait, did he just say–"

"Kyungie!" Baekhyun shouted after their principal was out of sight, running over and crushing his bestie with a hug. Chanyeol followed, reading the front of the packet. "I'm so proud of you! How did you do it?!"

"I think I decided to try!" Kyungsoo couldn't control his jubilant grin, eyes glued to the score board as if it would disappear if he looked away.

 _"See!_ I told you!" Baekhyun nudged him, trying to get a reaction but Kyungsoo just kept awing at his name up there.

Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo, then looking to the genius couple. "You guys better send pics when you're there."

"What?" Baekhyun laughed, "It's just Chanyeol going. He won. Well, in my name, but I'm giving it to him."

"Uh," Apparently that was what got Kyungsoo's attention, as he narrowed his eyes before turning to them. "You know it's within a five point range of the maximum gets to go, right?"

"Um," Baekhyun suddenly had a horrible, terrible feeling rise in his gut as he forced a chuckle. _"What?"_

"Did you not read the handout?" Kyungsoo raised a brow, continuing to explain at Baekhyun's blank look. "The handout they gave after the teacher came in late?"

Baekhyun froze.

It was a harbinger: something before a gargantuan revelation, a bout larger than that of a tsunami; the type of foreshadowing and apprehension more terrifying than dark rooms and creaking doors and sharp corners. Something that would change everything. It pervaded Baekhyun's system, worry replacing his bloodstream and oozing out of his agape mouth.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo started, sounding tense but still attempting to be nice. "They changed the policy this year. Did you... did you not read the handout or something?"

"I, uhm," Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck. "What handout?"

"The handout they gave after the teacher came in late." Kyungsoo reexplained, speaking slowly as if to a child. "Because the teacher was running late, it took a bit longer to do. After the clipboard was passed around, everyone was given handouts and they explained the change for this year."

_Oh. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god._

He remembered _specifically_ bumping into said teacher, too. What luck. 

Baekhyun decided honesty was the best policy. "Oh. I just signed up and left quickly. I guess I had left a little too early, heh."

Chanyeol dropped his packet.

Before he could pick it up, Baekhyun swopped down, grabbing it and kindly depositing it into the giant's hands. He didn't try to make eye contact. He didn't want to see the look on the other's face. "Well, Channie, isn't that hilarious?" He pushed a laugh, "Looks like I did all of that for nothing..."

It seemed as if in that moment, everything went absolutely dead silent. Baekhyun could hear his own heat beating and not in the good way his boyfriend usually made it. Something of a nervous chuckle escaped his throat.

Chanyeol's head slowly lifted from the pristine packet to the shorter, menace striking his every feature. His terse words were practically a growl, "Byun Baekhyun... I'm going to _fucking_ _kill you."_

If this were a movie in which two people switched bodies, this would be the part where the protagonist would quell the uneasiness with a hearty laugh, the other protagonist joining in with the supporting characters smiling all around them as the camera panned out into the credits. Title 'THE END' would emboss the top of the screen as cheerful music played, signaling the end to a sweet film.  
  
  


But this isn't a movie. It's a story. A story with realistic reactions and realistic outcomes.  
  
So, instead, Chanyeol proceeded to, after running into Kyungsoo who fell into Jongin who fell into the Student Council table, chase down Baekhyun with a ten page packet to make sure he wouldn't live another day...

 

 

But that's a story for another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading and your feedback would be greeeeeeeaaaatly appreciated! ^^ <3 i love you! this story is also on wp @ doveish :)


End file.
